


10-е поколение

by Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Савада Цунаеши – неудачник, об этом известно всем. Савада Цунаеши – двоечник: таких плохих оценок еще поискать. Савада Цунаеши – слабак: он и спорт просто несовместимы. Савада Цунаеши ничего не умеет... а впрочем, нет, он умеет рисовать</p>
            </blockquote>





	10-е поколение

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение 1: AU, OOC. Страдания на пустом месте. Описание попытки самоубийства. Криво описанная матчасть: автор скачет по прерии на ковбойских штанах  
> Предупреждение 2: автор тащится от персонажей. В тексте нет никакого сюжета или развития персонажей – автор писал по принципу «Гокудера просто ах!», «Ямамото прекрасен, как рассвет!», «Хибари, о мой бог, Хибари» – и т.п. Результат получился соответствующим  
> Предупреждение 3: джен на грани фола (реально на грани!)

Будильник зазвонил ровно в 5.20. По мнению Цуны, самое безрадостное время приходилось не на час быка , а на полшестого утра: в такую рань все восемь миллионов богов еще спали. Не глядя нашарив на полу будильник, Цуна нажал на выключатель и откинулся на подушку. За окном негромко щебетали птицы. Первые лучи солнца золотили стоящий на столе оранжевый радиоприемник. Вставать Цуне совершенно не хотелось.  
– Ну же, – сказал он себе, глядя в потолок, – будь мужчиной.  
Быть мужчиной тоже не хотелось – для этого было еще слишком рано. Для всего было еще слишком рано. Несмотря на липнущие к вспотевшей коже простыни, противно было даже подумать о том, чтобы выбраться из постели.  
В поисках стимула Цуна повернул голову к столу – там, прислоненный к карандашнице, стоял альбом с незаконченным наброском.  
– Набор пастели на 30 цветов, – напомнил себе Цуна. – Гаммы F. Ты только подумай!  
Он представил себе теплые коричневые оттенки – от бежевого до жженой умбры – невольно зажмурился и даже опустил на пол одну ногу.  
Стоящий у кровати будильник продолжал мерно тикать.  
– И бумага, – добавил Цуна в редком приступе вдохновения. – «Кансон» или, может быть, даже «Энгр». Целый альбом. 65 на 50.  
На самом деле это была ложь – денег на такую роскошь ему наверняка не хватило бы – но ложь во спасение. Мысли о бумаге заставили Цуну опустить на пол и другую ногу. Лежать стало совсем неудобно, и он таки встал.  
Возле кровати валялись небрежно брошенная одежда и сумка с полученными с вечера газетами. Цуна медленно оделся, не забыв спрятать взлохмаченные вихры под бейсболку. Расчесываться означало попусту тратить время.  
Наклонившись за сумкой, он широко зевнул и вышел из комнаты. В доме царила тишина. Мама еще спала, и Цуна ей откровенно завидовал: она могла не только лишних полчаса понежиться в постели, но также не имела неудобного и дорогого хобби, заставлявшего заниматься ненавистной подработкой.  
Велосипед стоял там же, где и всегда. Цуна положил сумку с газетами в проволочную корзину и вывел его за ворота.  
Начиналось самое трудное, из-за чего – не считая ранней побудки и природной лени – Цуна так ненавидел доставку газет.  
Он смерил велосипед мрачным взглядом – тот выглядел совершенно невинно, но Цуну было не провести.  
– Наш текущий счет, – сказал Цуна велосипеду, – четыреста шестьдесят девять моих побед и шестьсот семьдесят шесть твоих. И знаешь что, сегодня ты потерпишь поражение!  
Хромированные ручки велосипеда скептически блеснули.  
– Да что я тут перед тобой распинаюсь, – буркнул Цуна, перебрасывая ногу через низкую раму и опуская на педаль.  
Ездить на велосипеде без поддержки Цуна научился к пятому классу. К несчастью, ездить в его случае не означало не падать. Цуна мог без преуменьшения сказать, что свои трудовые деньги он буквально зарабатывает потом и кровью.  
Тронувшись с места, Цуна неуверенно закрутил педали. Лучшим способом сохранить равновесие было вообще о нем не думать. С легкостью, которую выработали шестьсот семьдесят шесть поражений, он переключился на мысли о том, как сложится день, когда эта проклятая всеми богами доставка наконец-то закончится. Сначала он примет долгий душ, затем замажет ссадины йодом… Нет-нет, Цуна зажмурился, только позитивное мышление! Никаких ссадин у него не будет! Итак, он примет душ, переоденется в форму и спустится вниз. Позавтракает чем-нибудь вкусным – хорошо бы стейком, но яичница тоже сойдет – немного поболтает с мамой, отправится в школу и даже не опоздает. Хибари будет стоять на воротах в компании префектов из дисциплинарного комитета. Наброшенный на плечи черный гакуран будет лениво развеваться на ветру, делая Хибари похожим на предводителя хякки яко , окруженного свирепыми демонами – только без тетина на плече. Цуна снова засмотрится и огребет воспитательный подзатыльник – хорошо, если только один. Затем пойдет в класс и отсидит там скучные и непонятные уроки. Возможно, завалит очередной тест – интересно, им нужно было к чему-нибудь сегодня готовиться? Бросит несколько вороватых взглядов на Кеко – и столько же на Ямамото, чиркая бесформенные каракули на форзаце тетради и снова отчаянно желая того, на что ему никогда не хватит смелости... После уроков попытается откосить от дежурства и сбежит домой, где – наконец-то! – сможет немного порисовать…  
Словно смеясь над этими планами, молодое утреннее солнце издевательски било в глаза.

 

Сколько Цуна себя помнил, у него всегда была интуиция. Даже не так, Интуиция – обязательно с большой буквы. Возможно, она досталась ему от какого-то далекого предка, а возможно, предназначив Цуне кучу опасностей и унижений, судьба решила сжалиться и дала ему возможность подготовиться к ним загодя.  
Так или иначе, интуиция у Цуны была, и, согласно ей, сегодня его ожидало нечто ужасное. Взявший за правило знать своих врагов в лицо Цуна поначалу подозревал, что все обернется стычкой с соседской чихуахуа – та при каждом удобном случае выбегала за ворота и хватала его за ноги. Однако на этот раз чихуахуа предпочла ему прикорнувшую на солнце кошку, и Цуна вернулся домой без приключений. Новыми ссадинами он тоже не разжился – доставка прошла на редкость мирно – однако интуиция и не думала успокаиваться.  
Цуна проторчал под душем четверть часа, воображая разные ужасы и прислушиваясь к себе. Опоздание в школу, стычка с хулиганами, проваленный тест, потерянные карманные деньги – все это было не то. Интуиция заходилась в безмолвном крике, побуждая Цуну сделать что-нибудь – хоть что-то! – для предотвращения надвигающегося несчастья, однако ему оставалось только разводить руками. Как спастись от беды, если ты понятия не имеешь, в чем она заключается?  
Положив в школьную сумку пригоршню пластырей и посчитав приготовления к чему-то ужасному законченными, Цуна решил больше не забивать себе этим голову и отправился завтракать.  
Окружающий мир был непредсказуем и опасен, однако дома об этом можно было не думать. Дом являлся тихой гаванью, безопасным убежищем – здесь были альбом, мама и еда. И если повезет, сегодня эта еда будет включать в себя салисбурский стейк.  
– Доброе утро, мам, – произнес Цуна, входя в кухню и едва не спотыкаясь о чьи-то ноги. – Что сегодня на за…  
Ладони у Цуны мгновенно вспотели, в желудке потяжелело, словно он случайно проглотил булыжник.  
Вот оно – нечто ужасное, шепнула интуиция.  
Цуна мысленно с ней согласился.  
Сглотнув, он уставился на гостевые тапочки – черная пара в их доме всегда приберегалась только для одного человека – затем перевел взгляд на длинные, затянутые в черный лен ноги, оттуда – на расстегнутые полы черного пиджака, темно-желтую рубашку, черно-желтый галстук и наконец на зажатую в смуглых пальцах крохотную фарфоровую чашку. Поверх чашки на него смотрели проницательные черные глаза.  
Цуна сглотнул и машинально открыл рот.  
– Попробуй только заорать, – произнесло нечто ужасное, – и я заставлю тебя пробегать по городу в одних трусах все лето.  
Цуна закрыл рот так быстро, что у него клацнули зубы.  
– Ре-ре-ре-ре… – начал было он.  
Нечто ужасное самодовольно ухмыльнулось.  
«Ну, разумеется, – подумал Цуна горько. – Довел до заикания – и радуется. Ну что за человек?!»  
– Реборн, – наконец выдавил он, – когда ты приехал?  
– Сегодня утром, – ответила вместо Реборна Нана.  
– А почему не предупредил? – осведомился Цуна мрачно – и тут же поморщился. Вопрос прозвучал словно обвинение. Обвинений Реборн не любил. Словно подтверждая эти мысли, тот сузил глаза и отставил чашку в сторону. – Я хочу сказать, – торопливо поправился Цуна, – я бы подготовился.  
«К примеру, переехал на Хоккайдо».  
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – скучающе сказал Реборн, протягивая опустевшую чашку Нане за новой порцией кофе.  
Наверное, и вправду знал.  
Цуна вздохнул и принялся думать о таблице умножения.  
– И сейчас тоже знаю, – хмыкнул Реборн. – Позже я тебя примерно накажу, но пока что можешь позавтракать.  
Цуна покосился на маму – та счастливо гремела кастрюлями, хотя любой другой родитель нашел бы фразу о наказании, сказанную их ребенку взрослым и посторонним, в общем-то, мужиком, довольно подозрительной. Снова вздохнув, Цуна практически упал на стул. Кто бы подумал, что нечто ужасное будет столь ужасным? От Реборна пластыри точно не спасут.  
Завтрак Цуна проглотил, почти не жуя. Несколько раз обжег язык, пытаясь протолкнуть в горло слишком горячую яичницу – но по сравнению с тем, чтобы оказаться подальше от Реборна, это были сущие мелочи. Цуна был последним человеком, который бы назвал себя умелым стратегом или хитроумным тактиком, но даже он понимал: иногда, чтобы выиграть в крупном, приходится жертвовать по мелочи.  
Чмокнув маму в щеку – и не дожидаясь, пока она упакует ему бенто, – Цуна вылетел в прихожую, всунул ноги в туфли и был таков. Реборн провожать его не вышел – отпаивался кофе после перелета – и Цуна искренне понадеялся, что этот рейс Рим-Токио проходил сквозь одну сплошную зону турбулентности. Может, тогда остаток дня Реборн проспит, вместо того, чтобы тратить время на хитроумные интриги и каверзы.  
Уроки, обычно тянувшиеся целую вечность, сегодня закончились слишком быстро – Цуна не отказался бы продремать над конспектами до самого вечера. Положив голову на парту, он безучастно смотрел, как беззаботно болтающие одноклассники собирают вещи. При мысли о том, чтобы пойти домой, к Реборну, внутри поднималась волна первобытного ужаса.  
Можно вызваться убраться в классе, подумал он, а еще лучше – сразу во всей школе. Тогда работы хватит не на одну неделю. Можно будет ночевать в подсобке, среди тряпок и швабр. Немного тесновато, но лучше уж так, чем под одной крышей с Реборном. Еще можно вступить в кружок астрономии – интересно, у них вообще такой есть? Тогда Хибари, который очень не любит, когда кто-то без причины задерживается в его школе, мог бы закрыть глаза на ночевки на крыше.  
Еще можно сбежать из дома – но это уже совсем крайний случай. Цуну – с его-то везением – наверняка в первый же час загребут за бродяжничество и упекут в камеру с дикими разнузданными байкерами, которые… Цуна сглотнул. Реборн, конечно, был ужасен, но в таком плане на него не посягал. Нет, побег из дома точно отпадает – свой первый поцелуй (и все остальное тоже) Цуна планировал сберечь для милой и, по возможности, красивой девочки, а не для воняющего пивом бородача, затянутого в кожу.  
Собрав тетради и кое-как запихнув их в сумку, Цуна вышел из класса. Немного послонялся по школе – астрономического кружка у них не оказалось, а ведь идея была такой замечательной – и остановился у бейсбольного поля. Ямамото в компании первогодок тренировал замах. Послеобеденное солнце било в глаза, и Цуна различал лишь темный силуэт, ритмично взмахивающий битой – но Ямамото он узнал бы где угодно. Широкий разворот плеч, гордая посадка головы, уверенные движения, гибкое натренированное тело… Пальцы зачесались открыть альбом и набросать увиденное – светлая и золотистая охра, оранжевый кадмий, жженая кость – но Цуна с легкостью подавил этот порыв: не впервой. Портреты он практически не рисовал.  
Купив в конбини хлеба с якисобой и сока, Цуна свернул на детскую площадку и устроился на качелях. Именно там, ближе к ночи, его и нашел Реборн.  
– Веселишься, неумеха Цуна? – спросил он, неслышно подкравшись сзади.  
Волосы на голове у Цуны встали дыбом.  
– Да! Нет! – он отчаянно замотал головой и едва не свалился с качелей. – Что нужно сказать, чтобы не заработать наказание?  
Реборн усмехнулся. Тень от шляпы падала ему на лицо, затемняя глаза и делая усмешку откровенно неприятной. Цуна поежился и поспешно отвел взгляд.  
– Если ты хотел избежать наказания, – Реборн пнул сидение, и Цуна качнулся назад, – тебе не следовало заставлять меня ждать.  
– Я думал, ты отдыхаешь после перелета, – пробормотал Цуна.  
– Думал – или надеялся на это? Пойдем.  
Цуна нехотя поплелся за Реборном. Прозрачный свет уличных фонарей отбрасывал под ноги длинные чернильно-черные тени – Цуна чувствовал себя ужасно маленьким. Реборн не притронулся к нему и пальцем, но Цуне постоянно казалось, что он ощущает чужую руку чуть пониже плеча. Реборн неумолимо тащил его за собой, словно дьявол – душу нераскаявшегося грешника. Цуна отчаянно перебирал ногами, спешил и, не успевая, то и дело спотыкался и извинялся. Когда Реборну надоели бесконечные «простите» и «мне очень жаль», он и вправду взял Цуну за руку, и тот почувствовал необъяснимое спокойствие – словно самое худшее уже произошло, и больше можно не переживать.  
Редкие прохожие с любопытством косились на высокого стильного мужчину в дорогом костюме и нескладного мальчика в школьной форме. Цуна не знал, о чем сейчас думал Реборн, но сам размышлял, не закричать ли: «Помогите, убивают!» Этими мыслями он промучился всю дорогу, а потом они пришли домой, и кричать стало поздно.  
Сбросив туфли и оставив их в гэнкане , Цуна потрусил было на кухню, но Реборн тут же дернул его назад.  
– Куда?  
– Ужинать, – пробормотал Цуна, не понимая, зачем растолковывать очевидное.  
– Не заработал.  
Цуна вздохнул: это могло быть обещанным наказанием – однако Реборн никогда не разменивался на мелочи.  
– Тогда пойду к себе, – Цуна направился к лестнице. На этот раз Реборн мешать ему не стал. Когда позади заскрипели ступени, Цуна даже понял, почему. Вот уж и вправду, наказание.  
В комнату Цуны они вошли практически одновременно. Реборн выдвинул в центр комнаты единственный стул, уселся на него и вальяжно кивнул.  
Цуна сделал вид, что не понял – это была единственная доступная ему форма протеста.  
– Кажется, я слишком долго отсутствовал, – произнес Реборн задумчиво. – Иначе бы ты не забыл, что случается, если меня разозлить.  
Цуна не забыл – никакое время не смогло бы изгладить из памяти эти пугающие воспоминания – и его рука машинально потянулась к альбому.  
– Всего один рисунок, – произнес он, открывая ящик с пастелью и начиная отбирать нужные мелки.  
– Не торгуйся.  
Цуна прикусил губу.  
«Один портрет, – пообещал он себе, перебирая немногочисленные листы имеющейся у него цветной бумаги для пастели. – Всего один. Я нарисую Реборна, и тогда он от меня отстанет. А потом вообще уедет – и все будет как прежде».  
– Вообще-то, я в гости до конца лета, – скучающе проинформировал Реборн. – Решил провести время с семьей своего дорогого друга, раз уж оный друг… не может сделать это сам. – В голосе его звучало неодобрение.  
«Не слушай его», – Цуна сосредоточился на выборе бумаги. Слоновую кость? И написать спокойную, классически выдержанную работу. Или нет, лучше охра. Подчеркнет кожу и позволит хоть немного сэкономить мелки.  
Вытащив из пачки нужный лист, Цуна повернулся к Реборну и окинул его критическим взглядом. Тот сидел, закинув ногу на ногу и вольготно развалившись на стуле. Свет лампы мягко падал на его лицо, топя в тенях левую щеку, часть носа и подбородка. Идеальное освещение для портрета. Цуна стиснул зубы и принялся закреплять бумагу на мольберте.  
Реборн молчал, Цуна тоже. Наверное, можно было включить радиоприемник и найти какую-нибудь музыку, но это отняло бы несколько лишних минут, а Цуне хотелось покончить со всем этим как можно быстрее.  
«Значит, гризайль , – кивнул он сам себе. – Углем».  
Сжав палочку угля, Цуна снова посмотрел на Реборна и перевел взгляд на закрепленный на мольберте лист, мысленно выстраивая композицию. Поза, которую выбрал Реборн, была не слишком интересной – нарочитой, неестественной да и попросту скучной. По-хорошему, следовало бы усадить его как-нибудь по-другому, немного поэкспериментировать, дать что-нибудь в руки, чтобы те не просто лежали на коленях – подчеркнуть запястья и пальцы, в конце концов, руки у Реборна были замечательные. Однако, наверное, именно этого Реборн и добивался. Чтобы Цуна демонстрировал инсайт и профессионализм, чтобы думал, чтобы работал. Чтобы простое наказание превратилось в нечто большее…  
Цуна стиснул зубы: ну уж нет. Пусть сидит, как сидел.  
Скупыми, аккуратными штрихами он принялся набрасывать силуэт. Наклон головы, шея, плечи, лацканы пиджака, рубашка, галстук и булавка на нем… Затем дрожащей рукой наметил короткие штрихи на месте будущих глаз, бровей, рта и носа.  
«В этом нет ничего сложного, – попытался было убедить себя Цуна. – Ну, хочешь – представь, что это мама».  
Он представил – и уголь тут же выпал из его ослабевших пальцев. Мир, где его и Реборна связывали родственные узы, был ужасным, инфернальным местом.  
Подобрав кусочки разломившегося угля и выбрав из них самый длинный, Цуна снова вернулся к портрету. Стараясь не смотреть на лицо Реборна, он принялся накладывать уголь на костюм, тщательно растушевывая пигмент и добиваясь легкого, равномерного тона. Ему хотелось бы почувствовать привычную радость от рисования – это сделало бы все значительно проще. В мечтах он, поглощенный вызванной живописью эйфорией, легко и непринужденно заканчивал портрет и швырял им в Реборна. Вместе с мольбертом. Реальность оказалась немного иной. Цуна все никак не мог расслабиться, рука казалась чужой – он то и дело ошибался и вытирал лишние штрихи и пятна тряпкой и ластиком. Цуна наложил на костюм тени, полутени и даже блики. Тщательно заштриховал рубашку, выписал волосы… Оставалось лицо – самая важная, критическая, в общем-то, часть портрета, к которой, вопреки всем правилам и здравому смыслу, он так и не приступил. Не мог заставить себя приступить.  
Чувствуя, как наливается тяжестью рука, Цуна поднял угольную палочку и посмотрел на лицо Реборна. Прочертив по листу широкую дугу, его рука бессильно опала.  
Цуна знал, когда следует признать собственное поражение.  
Положив брусок угля в коробку, он принялся тщательно вытирать руки тряпкой. Возможно, завтра у него получится лучше.  
В висок ввинтилась зарождающаяся боль: разумеется, не получится. Кого он обманывает? Ни завтра, ни послезавтра. Дело не в том, что это Реборн. А в том, что это не мама.  
– Уже закончил? – Реборн встал со стула и, потянувшись, направился к мольберту. Первым порывом Цуны было спрятать незаконченный портрет за спину, но потом он мысленно махнул рукой. Какая разница?  
Рисунок Реборн рассматривал долго. Слишком долго, чтобы это было хорошим знаком.  
– Что это? – спросил наконец Реборн. Голос у него был сухим, словно галета.  
– Портрет, – брякнул Цуна. – На что еще это похоже?  
Он упрямо отказывался смотреть Реборну в лицо. На кадык, на булавку для галстука, на верхнюю пуговицу рубашки – куда угодно, но только не в лицо.  
– И чей же это портрет?  
– Твой. – Цуна нахмурил брови и тоже посмотрел на рисунок. Конечно, тот был не закончен, но, по мнению Цуны, сходство было несомненным. Тот же разворот плеч, та же ленца, та же грация, та же смуглая кожа…  
– А по-моему, – обвиняюще произнес Реборн, – это почти что безголовый Ник.  
Губы Цуны дернулись в невольной улыбке, но он тут же запротестовал:  
– Я просто не закончил рисовать лицо!  
– Вижу, – произнес Реборн хмуро. – И хотел бы увидеть кое-что еще. – Он потянулся к альбому с набросками.  
– Реборн!  
– Заткнись.  
Реборн открыл альбом на первой странице, и Цуна напрягся. Он уже приблизительно представлял, во что все это выльется.  
Реборн рассмотрел набросок – портрет Наны, выполненный около двух месяцев назад – и осторожно перевернул лист. Полюбовался серией натюрмортов и предметных рисунков – ничего серьезного. Затем перевернул очередной лист и уставился на незаконченный портрет. Лицо его потемнело.  
Цуна помнил этот эскиз достаточно хорошо. Время от времени он предпринимал попытки – жалкие, как и он сам – рисовать кого-то, помимо Наны, и это никогда не заканчивалось хорошо. Помнится, в тот раз он попытался запечатлеть рыжеволосую студентку, читавшую конспект на скамейке в парке – отрисовал блейзер и потрепанную обложку тетради, довольно точно передал лежащие в художественном беспорядке медно-рыжие пряди и даже изобразил, как девушка задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу. На остальное его не хватило – на месте носа и глаз остались скупые штрихи, так и не превратившиеся в нечто большее.  
Ничего не сказав, Реборн снова перевернул лист, затем еще один – и вскоре наткнулся на портрет газетчика. Опять-таки незаконченный. Затем нашел наброски, изображавшие учителя математики Цуны, пожилую соседку, подругу Наны – их Цуна тоже не дорисовал.  
– Ну, понятно, – Реборн осторожно закрыл альбом и положил на стол, после чего повернулся и отвесил Цуне подзатыльник.  
Цуна поморщился: не то чтобы он этого не ожидал, но все равно было больно.  
– Я думал, – произнес Реборн неприятным голосом, – ты уже закончил страдать ерундой. Казалось бы, прошло уже довольно много времени. Но, очевидно, двух лет тебе недостаточно? Сколько еще это будет продолжаться? Пять, десять, двадцать лет? Всю жизнь? Сколько еще ты будешь себя жалеть?  
– Я не… – начал было Цуна.  
– Заткнись, – Реборн схватил его пальцами за подбородок и потянул вверх. Цуна зажмурился. – Смотри на меня, неумеха Цуна. Смотри мне в лицо.  
Цуна уставился куда-то в район рта, и Реборн с силой сжал пальцы. Цуна заскулил.  
– Не смотришь? – дыхание Реборна оседало у Цуны на губах, и он чувствовал слабый аромат кофе. – Неужели я такой страшный?  
«Да», – подумал Цуна, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
– Чего ты боишься? – спросил Реборн, и его голос, который и раньше казался неприятным, теперь звучал поистине ужасающе. – Боишься прочесть по выражению моего лица, что именно я о тебе думаю? Или, – шепнул ему Реборн, и Цуна зажмурился, – боишься, что я вообще о тебе не думаю?  
Цуна сжался: это было нечестно. Реборн не должен был… знать… говорить…  
А затем Реборн его оттолкнул. Цуна шагнул назад, наткнулся на стул – неловко взмахнув руками, рухнул на пол и, приложившись локтем о доски, зашипел от боли.  
– Ну до чего ты жалок, – Реборн неодобрительно поцокал языком.  
– Уж какой есть, – буркнул Цуна, баюкая ушибленный локоть.  
– Поогрызайся мне еще, – Реборн мимоходом пнул его в бок. – Ты не слишком сообразителен, так что давай-ка я тебе растолкую. То, что ты делаешь, это трусость. Будь дело только в тебе, я не пошевелил бы и пальцем: живи как знаешь. Но помимо тебя, есть еще и Нана.  
Цуна вскинулся:  
– При чем тут мама?  
– То, как ты поступаешь, это неуважение – к ней, как к матери. К тому, что она для тебя делает. Как тебя растит.  
– Не говори так! – задрожав, Цуна сжал кулаки. Он никогда не был бойцом – и тем более не сумел бы причинить вред кому-то вроде Реборна – однако сейчас с трудом подавлял желание ударить. Ударить Реборна хотя бы один-единственный раз. – Я люблю маму!  
– Уверен? – спросил Реборн едко. – Потому что вся твоя хваленая любовь сводится к выпячиванию своей социальной ущербности.  
Цуна поник. Неужели… неужели… Он никогда не задумывался, как это выглядит со стороны, но неужели мама тоже думает – так?  
Покачав головой, Реборн направился к двери.  
– Подумай о том, что я сказал, неумеха Цуна. И перестань уже прятать голову в песок.

 

Той ночью Цуне приснился сон. Он снился ему довольно часто, и Цуна давно уже запомнил каждую подробность. Это не был кошмар в типичном понимании этого слова – в нем не было монстров, не было внезапно надвигающихся поездов, не было странных и опасных людей, от которых Цуна не мог убежать. Цуна не лишался голоса, не падал – ничего такого. Во сне он просто видел прошлое – двухлетней давности.  
Тогда Иемицу вырвался из своего концерна и на несколько дней приехал в Намимори. Отъевшись и отоспавшись, он вспомнил о полезности свежего воздуха и повел семью на прогулку в парк. Нана настояла на том, чтобы захватить с собой плед и корзину для пикника.  
Время цветения сакуры давным-давно прошло, но они все равно устроились под высоким раскидистым деревом, сень которого защищала от палящего июльского солнца. Раскинувшись на одеяле, Иемицу обнимал Нану за плечи и смотрел куда-то перед собой. Цуна возился с альбомом и пытался рисовать. Их семья не так уж часто собиралась вместе, и ему хотелось как-то запечатлеть этот момент. Постукивая палочкой угля по руке, он смотрел на отца и – как учил его Реборн – пытался увидеть. Мамино лицо он нарисовал бы даже во сне, а вот отцовское знал плохо – и теперь внимательно изучал, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти лучики морщин у глаз, складки у рта, тонкие губы, почувствовать эмоции, угадать мысли.  
Наверное, во всем была виновата интуиция. Ничем другим Цуна объяснить произошедшее не мог. Нахмуренные брови, отсутствующий взгляд, напряженно закушенная губа – на какой-то миг все это сложилось в единое целое, и Цуна и вправду увидел.  
Его отец думал о работе.  
Иемицу не было дома больше двух лет. Он не звонил, не писал – не навещал! – и вот, наконец-то оказавшись в кругу семьи, которую так давно не видел и с которой через несколько дней снова расстанется, – продолжал думать о своей всеми богами проклятой работе.  
Даже сидя с ними, он не думал о них. О маме. О Цуне. Родной отец.  
Все это время, пока Иемицу не было дома, маленький Цуна тосковал по нему, писал письма, с нетерпением ожидал звонков. Он любил отца. Но отец…  
В его мыслях просто не было места для Цуны.  
В этом месте Цуна обычно просыпался – прижимал руку к бешено бьющемуся сердцу, выпутывался из мокрой футболки, вспоминал, как после этого целый год не открывал альбом (как будто это могло все исправить!) и как перестал смотреть людям в лицо.  
Однако на этот раз сон почему-то не закончился. Цуна все так же сидел на большом клетчатом пледе, чувствовал дуновение ветра, слышал щебет птиц и голоса играющих в парке детей.  
Он отложил альбом и собрался было встать и уйти, но тут ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд. Цуна поднял глаза: Нана смотрела на него, и на лице ее была написана безграничная любовь.

 

– Мам, скажи, ты… разве ты не злишься на отца? – спросил он наутро за завтраком. Реборн напился кофе и, отговорившись делами, куда-то ушел. Дел у него в таком захолустье, как Намимори, не могло быть по определению, но Цуна считал, что его уход к лучшему.  
Даже если вчерашние слова Реборна и были правдой, проводить время в его компании все равно не хотелось.  
Цуна с матерью снова завтракали вдвоем.  
Ему о стольком хотелось ее спросить. «Неужели ты все еще его любишь? Как ты справляешься – без него? Что это вообще за брак? Как ты можешь на него смотреть? Неужели тебе не страшно?»  
Однако вместо этого Цуна спросил:  
– Разве ты не злишься?  
Нана отставила пиалку с мисо-супом и посмотрела на сына. Цуна надеялся на искренний ответ, хоть и не слишком на него рассчитывал – порой мама была слишком легкомысленной.  
– Не злюсь, – сказала Нана, и что-то в ее голосе заставило его поверить в ее искренность. – Как я могу на него злиться? Ведь он дал мне тебя.  
– Но я же… – запротестовал было Цуна – и осекся.  
Двоечник. Никудышный спортсмен. Растяпа.  
Неумеха Цуна.  
– Ты – мой сын, – мягко произнесла Нана.  
Цуна сморгнул набежавшие на глаза слезы. Горло сдавил судорожный спазм.  
– Так что нет, – улыбнулась Нана, и в голосе ее вновь зазвучала привычная беззаботность. – Не злюсь. Если бы я злилась, то отправляла бы твоего отца во время приездов спать на диванчике. С другой стороны, он бывает дома так редко, что отправить его на диванчик означает наказать в первую очередь себя…  
– Мам! – воскликнул Цуна. – Я не хочу этого слышать!  
Чувствуя, как полыхают кончики ушей, он принялся за суп.  
Наверное, Реборн и в самом деле прав: пора перестать выпячивать свою травму. Что бы ни думал о Цуне отец, что бы ни думали о нем другие люди, это не имеет никакого значения.  
У него ведь есть мама.

 

Следующие несколько дней Реборн почти не появлялся дома. Цуна понятия не имел, чем тот занимался – наверное, скупал души оптом – но искренне радовался его отсутствию.  
Пока Реборн сеял ужас и панику где-то за пределами дома, можно было притвориться, что все идет как обычно, и провести вечер в обнимку с альбомом. Тем более что на этот раз у Цуны появилась куда более занимательная тема для рисования, чем привычные вазы с фруктами и теннисные мячики.  
Цуна рисовал лица. Точнее, их составляющие.  
Страница за страницей, он покрывал альбом разрозненными изображениями носов, губ, бровей, подбородков и глаз. Со стороны это походило на каталог запчастей для доктора Франкенштейна, из которых можно было сшить не одного, а целую армию искусственных людей. На полноценный портрет Цуна пока не замахивался, подозревая, что ему все еще не хватает сноровки.  
Лето, всего лишь несколько дней назад казавшееся полностью загубленным, начинало обещать тихие вечера и скромные удовольствия живописи – портретной и не только.  
Это была первая и главная в череде допущенных Цуной ошибок – он наивно позволил себе понадеяться на лучшее.  
Реборн дал о себе знать уже на пятый день. Уставший после доставки Цуна спустился в кухню и обнаружил его за столом. Развалившись на стуле, словно большой ленивый кот, Реборн с довольным видом пил кофе. По спине у Цуны пробежал противный холодок. Довольный Реборн всегда означал неприятности.  
– Цу-кун! – радостно окликнула мать, которая, вместо того, чтобы греметь кастрюлями, сидела за столом и, тоже потягивая кофе, читала газету. – Ты только посмотри!  
Цуна бросил быстрый взгляд на передовицу, центр которой занимало фото пожимающего руку мэра Реборна, и натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Отличный снимок, – соврал он. По его скромному мнению, улыбающийся в камеру Реборн демонстрировал слишком много зубов и, в общем и целом, выглядел так, словно собирался откусить чью-то голову. Интуиция нашептывала Цуне, что голова будет его собственной.  
Открыв холодильник, он выудил бутылку «Покари» и потянулся за стоящим на полке стаканом. Значит, все эти дни Реборн наводил мосты к первым лицам города. Зачем? Какой прок ему вообще мог быть от Намимори? Что бы там себе ни думал Хибари, город находился у черта на куличках и не представлял интереса ровным счетом ни для кого.  
– Снимок? – нахмурилась Нана. – Какой снимок? Ах, да, снимок! – она просияла. – Реборн, ты получился просто отлично.  
– Я знаю, – кивнул тот самодовольно. – Получаться хорошо на фото, вопреки стараниям неумелых фотографов – один из моих многочисленных талантов.  
Цуна только хмыкнул и плеснул немного «Покари» в стакан.  
– В любом случае, забудь о снимке, Цуна, – велела Нана.  
– С удовольствием, – криво улыбнулся тот. Реборн бросил на него тяжелый взгляд.  
– Здесь есть статья!  
– Статья? – с опаской повторил Цуна.  
– Статья, – хищно улыбнулся Реборн.  
Цуна снова посмотрел на газету, выловил в сплошной стене текста слова "Ренато Синклер", "Вонгола" и "конкурс" – и машинально попятился.  
– Посмотри! – Нана практически насильно всучила ему газету. Цуна взял ее осторожно, словно она могла его укусить.  
«Лучше бы и вправду укусила», – подумал он хмуро.  
Статья оправдала все его худшие ожидания. Сочинивший ее репортер в витиеватых выражениях рассуждал о том, что если Намимори и не торопится в большой широкий мир, то этот самый мир отнюдь о нем не забывает. Ярким примером этого стал летний конкурс живописи, организованный для местных художников господином Синклером, являющимся не последним лицом в арт-концерне «Вонгола». В конкурсе могли участвовать любые ранее не выставлявшиеся работы. Победитель получал стипендию на обучение в лучшей школе живописи в Италии, одним из основателей которой и являлся вышеупомянутый арт-концерн. Заявки на участие принимались в течение двух недель. Мэр был более чем счастлив пойти навстречу…  
Аккуратно сложив газету, Цуна вернул ее матери и незаметно вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны.  
– Очень интересно, – сказал он вежливо.  
– И очень щедро, – сухо заметил Реборн.  
– Разве это не прекрасная возможность? – буквально светясь от счастья, спросила Нана.  
– Для кого-то, наверное, да, – пожал плечами Цуна.  
– Цу-кун! Что значит «для кого-то»? – возмутилась Нана. – А для тебя?  
– Мама, – скупо улыбнувшись, Цуна подошел и клюнул ее в щеку, – неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я отправился в Италию и жил там на одной только пицце… кстати сколько?  
– Пять лет, – ответил Реборн. Голос его звучал совершенно бесстрастно.  
– Пять лет, – повторил Цуна. – Исключено! Я не собираюсь жить пять лет на пицце!  
– Есть еще спагетти, – мстительно добавил Реборн.  
– Заманчиво, но я, пожалуй, воздержусь, – улыбнулся Цуна кисло.  
– Цу-кун, и все же… – не сдавалась Нана.  
– Мама, – Цуна решительно помотал головой.  
– Ну, как знаешь, – сдалась та. – Пойду позвоню Саори-сан – помнится, ее внучка занималась графикой. Она должна обязательно… – бормоча что-то под нос, Нана вышла из кухни.  
Реборн привстал и долил себе кофе.  
– Я знаю, чего ты хочешь! – Цуна обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем.  
– Спокойно выпить кофе.  
– Думаешь, я в это поверю?! Не играй со мной!  
Реборн вздохнул и, протянув руку, впечатал Цуну головой в стол.  
– Мой нос! – взвыл тот жалко.  
– Помни, с кем говоришь, неумеха Цуна.  
– Прости-прости, мне очень жаль!  
Реборн прищелкнул языком и разжал пальцы. Цуна торопливо попятился к выходу, с тоской понимая, что о завтраке, наверное, придется забыть.  
– Что бы ты ни задумал, – бросил Цуна перед тем, как задать стрекача, – у тебя ничего не выйдет!  
Выпустив эту парфянскую стрелу, он кинулся к себе, собираясь запереться и – по возможности – забаррикадировать дверь. В спину ему летел издевательский смех Реборна.

 

Смеялся Реборн не зря – более того, он всегда делал это последним.  
На следующий день по возвращении из школы Цуну приветствовали цветной флаер и немного помятый лист бумаги со штампом и кучей подписей.  
– Что это? – спросил он, в глубине души уже прекрасно зная ответ на вопрос.  
– Регистрационная форма, – Нана буквально светилась от счастья.  
– Я не буду ничего подавать, – Цуна решительно покачал головой.  
– И не нужно, – успокоила Нана. – Я уже все сделала за тебя.  
– Мама!  
– Цу-кун! – Нана строго погрозила ему пальцем. – Это ради твоего же блага. На этот раз я буду действовать решительно, как и подобает матери…  
Цуна закусил губу – его снова начала терзать совесть. Если бы он был хоть немного более успешным… Если бы его оценки были лучше, если бы он так бездарно не потратил последние два года на никудышные наброски, может, тогда бы мама не чувствовала себя так, словно не справляется с его воспитанием.  
– Ты отличная мать, – сказал он, с трудом проглатывая образовавшийся в горле комок.  
– Нет, – грустно улыбнулась Нана. – Я не всегда оказываюсь рядом, когда ты в этом нуждаешься. Я не могу развеять твои страхи… – Цуна побледнел: значит она об этом все-таки думала. – Но это… это я просто обязана была сделать. Ты такой талантливый! И столько трудишься! Больше чем кто-либо другой. Постоянно сидишь в своей комнате, рисуешь и…  
Цуна открыл было рот.  
– Нет, не перебивай меня! Ты заслуживаешь этого! Заслуживаешь победы и этой стипендии! Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал в Италию! – Нана прижала руки к груди. – Хочу, чтобы ты увидел мир. Чтобы посетил множество интересных мест, нарисовал кучу замечательных картин, обзавелся оравой друзей! Хочу, чтобы ты жил без страха и сожалений! Сделаешь это для меня?  
Цуна мог ответить «нет». Это было чересчур, она просила слишком многого! Он не мог, не собирался, не хотел! Но Нана была его матерью, единственным человеком, которого он любил и ради которого готов был стараться. И Цуна сказал:  
– Да.

 

– Ты не победишь, – Реборн пил кофе. Опять. Цуна редко позволял себе быть язвительным – даже в мыслях – но сейчас он с горечью подумал, что все очень правильно – черный кофе для человека с черной душой. Теперь, когда конкурс был объявлен, а вред – нанесен, Реборн вновь обосновался в доме, проводя большую часть времени на кухне за беззаботной болтовней с Наной. На месте Иемицу Цуна бы переживал. Мужчиной – объективно говоря – Реборн был интересным, да и Нана, несмотря на долгое замужество, оставалась женщиной хоть куда. Правда, сам Цуна на ее месте бежал бы от Реборна как от чумы, но в присутствии женщин Реборн скрывал свою дьявольскую натуру, демонстрируя взамен дьявольское же очарование.  
– Не попробую – не узнаю, – буркнул Цуна, вгрызаясь в яблоко. Нана ушла к подругам, и обеда в ближайшее время не предвиделось.  
– Зато я знаю, – снисходительно произнес Реборн. – Представляю, как расстроится Нана, – добавил он, словно говоря сам с собой. – Впадет в депрессию, будет засыпать в слезах…  
– Хватит, – сжал зубы Цуна. – Я понял.  
– Что-то на этот раз быстро. Обычно до тебя доходит куда дольше. Последний раз вообще потребовалось года два.  
– Реборн!  
– Неумеха Цуна.  
– Ну, хорошо, – сдался Цуна. – Ты великий и всезнающий, и никто с тобой не сравнится!  
Реборн приподнял шляпу.  
– Как мне победить? – спросил Цуна.  
– С твоим текущим уровнем – никак, – лениво ответил Реборн. – Порисуй еще годика три… Или даже нет, четыре. Может, тогда у тебя появится шанс.  
– У меня нет четырех лет! – воскликнул Цуна. – Представлять картину на конкурс нужно через три месяца.  
– Какая жалость, – поцокал языком Реборн.  
– Да ты надо мной издеваешься! – возмутился Цуна.  
– Нет. Для этого мне на тебя слишком наплевать.  
Они немного помолчали. Реборн неспешно опустошал кофеварку, Цуна расхаживал по кухне, нервно покусывая губы.  
– И что, нет никого другого способа? – спросил он наконец.  
– Нет, – произнес Реборн с удовольствием. – Ну, разве что…  
– Разве что «что»? – встрепенулся Цуна.  
– Нет, тебе это не подойдет.  
– Давай я сам решу, подойдет мне это или нет.  
– Придется много работать.  
– Я и так много работаю.  
– Придется работать еще больше.  
– Хорошо.  
– Нужно будет освоить новые техники и манеру рисунка.  
– Я справлюсь.  
– И во всем слушаться меня.  
– С другой стороны, четырехлетние тренировки звучат не так уж и плохо, – пробормотал Цуна.  
Реборн закатил глаза и привычно отвесил ему оплеуху.  
– Значит так, – начал Реборн. Цуна потер щеку и приготовился внимать. – Если ты хочешь победить с портретом…  
– А я хочу победить с портретом?  
– Не думаешь же ты, что сможешь победить с каким-нибудь натюрмортом. Фруктовые корзинки хороши в больничных палатах, а на конкурсах живописи предпочитают сильные и необычные работы. Что необычного в фруктах?  
– Я всегда могу нарисовать овощи.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я еще раз тебя ударил?  
– Ну хорошо, я хочу победить с портретом.  
– Так вот, если ты хочешь победить с портретом, это должна быть уникальная работа.  
– Насколько уникальная?  
– Единственная в своем роде. И чтобы ее нарисовать, тебе необходимо пройти крэш-курс по портретной живописи.  
– Который будет включать в себя?..  
– Рисование портретов, естественно.  
– Чьих?  
– Каких-нибудь… ярких и необычных людей.  
Цуна скривился:  
– То есть, я должен рисовать тебя?  
– Льстец, – одобрительно кивнул Реборн. – В любом случае, меня ты рисовать не будешь – не дорос. Найди себе кого-нибудь попроще. На твоих полотнах должны быть запечатлены сильные эмоции или, скажем, какие-то оригинальные качества. Так что портреты старушек и молочников не подойдут, – безжалостно заключил он.  
– И сколько этих портретов я должен нарисовать?  
– Я скажу, когда хватит, – царственно кивнул Реборн.  
– Ну да, – пробормотал разом погрустневший Цуна. – Я так и подумал.  
Рассудив, что будет лучше уйти и не провоцировать Реборна на добавление к списку еще какого-нибудь возмутительного требования, Цуна направился в свою комнату.  
Яркие и необычные люди с сильными эмоциями – причем в неограниченном количестве. И все это нужно было найти в Намимори!  
Иногда Цуна жалел, что у них такой маленький и захолустный городок.  
Впрочем, о том, что Реборн – друг их семьи, он жалел куда чаще.  
Войдя в комнату, Цуна упал на кровать и устало зажмурил глаза. Долетающий от окна ветер шелестел страницами лежащего на столе учебника. Прогноз погоды объявил в городе штормовое предупреждение.

 

В их классе появился новый ученик.  
Цуна, в течение последних дней безуспешно пытавшийся найти ярких и неординарных людей, к которым можно было бы без страха подойти и попросить попозировать для картины, наверняка бы проморгал этот факт, но на Гокудеру Хаято просто нельзя было не обратить внимания.  
– А это наш новый ученик из Италии, Гокудера-кун. – Цуна привычно пропустил мимо ушей слова учителя, прикидывая, сочтет ли Реборн достаточно необычной Кеко-чан. Рисовать ее наверняка было бы настоящим удовольствием – помимо нежной девичьей красоты, она отличалась еще и хорошим характером. С другой стороны, у Кеко был фанклуб, который воспринял бы просьбы побыть моделью как неловкий флирт и линчевал бы наглеца на месте. – Пожалуйста, расскажи нам что-нибудь о себе.  
Затем раздалось сердитое «Че!», похожее на чих кота, которому внезапно прищемили хвост, и Цуна вынырнул из тумана, в котором плавал вот уже несколько дней.  
– Меня зовут Гокудера Хаято, и я на четверть японец. – У нового ученика были растрепанные светлые волосы и пронзительные зеленые глаза. Еще у него были на редкость правильные черты лица, и Цуна залип, пытаясь определить, как повлияла на внешность Гокудеры унаследованная четверть японской крови. Помимо этого, Гокудера владел килограммом фенечек, и довольно неплохо – японской речью. Слова у него получались отрывистые, рубленные, словно язык он учил по фильмам Такеши Китано.  
Падкие на плохих мальчиков одноклассницы тут же начали организовывать фан-клуб. В чем-то Цуна их отлично понимал. С залегающей между бровями складкой Гокудера походил на темного властелина, к которому сбегали из-под бока героев сластолюбивые селянки. Цуна практически видел его на холсте – в шлеме с витыми рогами, в развевающемся черном плаще и с кучей разномастных амулетов. Принимая во внимание любовь Гокудеры к фенечкам, полотно получилось бы аутентичным.  
– Я бы сказал, что мне приятно познакомиться, – продолжал Гокудера презрительно, – но мне неприятно. Не лезьте ко мне, не вмешивайтесь в мои дела, не заговаривайте со мной, держитесь от меня подальше – и тогда мы поладим. Все.  
– Ты можешь сесть, Гокудера-кун, – вздохнул учитель. В отличие от учениц, радости в связи с переводом Гокудеры он явно не испытывал. Цуна его отлично понимал: с таким отношением новый ученик просто обязан был оказаться хулиганом и забиякой. Не то чтобы Цуна имел что-то против хулиганов и забияк – обычно это они имели что-то против него.  
«Может, все обойдется, – понадеялся он. – Да, Гокудера немного… – агрессивный, злобный, ходячее наказание? – …необщительный, но у людей бывают и худшие недостатки».  
Поравнявшись с Ямамото, Гокудера пнул его парту и скорчил зверскую рожу.  
«…или нет».  
– Споткнулся? – добродушно улыбнулся в ответ Ямамото. – Бывает. Все нервничают в первый день. В следующий раз просто внимательней смотри под ноги.  
Цуна прижал ладонь к лицу. Окружающие его девочки прижали руки к щекам:  
– Ах, Ямамото-кун как всегда на высоте!  
– Гокудера, – окликнул учитель, которого порча школьного имущества только утвердила в самых черных подозрениях, – садись за свободную парту позади Савады.  
Гокудера окинул класс мрачным взглядом.  
– Савада, подними руку, – вздохнул учитель.  
Цуна несмело вытянул руку вверх.  
Хмыкнув, Гокудера направился к нему, с трудом прокладывая дорогу через лес цепляющихся за него женских рук, обладательницы которых пытались подложить своему новому кумиру в карманы наспех накарябанные записки. Предложения в них наверняка разнились от вежливых «Давай поболтаем на перемене!» до напористых «Бери меня замуж!»  
Отчаянно ругаясь, Гокудера наконец пробился к Цуне и занял место позади него. До Цуны донесся сильный запах сигарет.  
«Точно хулиган», – понял он с тоской.  
Следующие несколько дней Гокудера привыкал к школе, а школа привыкала к нему – и это обоюдное привыкание проходило отнюдь не безоблачно. С учителями у Гокудеры с первых дней началась холодная война: те наотрез отказывались выполнять ультиматум про не трогать и не заговаривать. Сами учителя от Гокудеры стонали: тот был драчливым и нахальным хулиганом, ни в грош не ставившим авторитет официальных лиц – и запросто щелкавшим задачки Тодайского уровня. Ученицы тоже стонали, правда, немного по-другому. Буквально на третий день Гокудеру окрестили одиноким волком и приписали ему трудное детство и никем не понятую душу. Желающие залечить его разбитое сердце быстро организовались в фан-клуб и на переменках брали несчастного Гокудеру в осаду, совершенно не считаясь с его мечтой о социальном отшельничестве.  
С Ямамото у Гокудеры отношения не сложились сразу же – и это было более чем странно, ведь Ямамото умудрялся ладить всегда и со всеми. К несчастью, Гокудера был не все. Улыбки Ямамото он находил идиотскими, а бейсбол, ввиду мячей и бит, считал коллективной гомосексуальной сублимацией. Любые разговоры, которые пытался завести с ним Ямамото, Гокудера пресекал на корню, объясняя это тем, что не желает тратить свое время на идиотов. Ямамото не обижался – и через какое-то время подходил снова. В таких благодатных условиях их фанклубы слились в один, быстро разросшийся благодаря тому, что новых членов привлекали сделанными украдкой фотографиями кумиров и неприличными додзинси о них же.  
Цуну Гокудера просто игнорировал. Возможно, это было к лучшему. Гокудера, с его запредельным интеллектом, взрывным итальянским темпераментом и хорошо поставленным ударом правой, пугал Цуну до дрожи. Цуна был бы рад соблюдать его условия – оставить Гокудеру в покое и никогда с ним добровольно не разговаривать – однако судьба распорядилась иначе.  
В тот день Цуна решился прогулять уроки. Это было глупо – учителя куда благосклоннее относились к тем, кто, не понимая материала, хотя бы присутствовал на занятиях. Однако небо в окне казалось таким высоким, что Цуна просто не устоял.  
Чтобы успешно прогуливать уроки в средней школе Намимори, требовалось соблюдать определенные правила, главное из которых гласило: ни в коем случае не попадаться на глаза Хибари. Соблюдать его было необычайно трудно – Хибари был почти вездесущ – поэтому Цуна отправился прогуливать уроки на крышу. Облюбовав себе место за широким выступом, он практически вжался в стену: вдруг Хибари взбредет в голову подремать на крыше в перерыве между своими бесконечными патрулями? Тогда он Цуну не заметит – по крайней мере, не сразу, и если повезет, можно будет сбежать.  
Этот тактический инсайт сослужил Цуне бесценную службу.  
Запрокинув голову вверх, он любовался проплывающими облаками и размышлял о ярких и необычных людях, когда дверь на крышу с грохотом распахнулась. Цуна поспешно втянул голову в плечи и осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия: Хибари? Хибари?! Неужели это Хибари?  
Однако вместо председателя дисциплинарного комитета он увидел троих смутно знакомых парней, в которых после недолгого колебания опознал учеников из соседнего класса – Ямагучи, Торо и, кажется, Мияги. В руках у рослого плечистого Ямагучи был ящик, на боку которого – Цуна прищурился – значилось «Пожертвования на живой уголок. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о братьях наших меньших».  
Цуна недоуменно нахмурился: похожий ящик стоял в школьном фойе – школа собирала деньги на приобретение новых питомцев и улучшение жизни старых. Зачем этим троим понадобился точно такой же? Или – Цуна вдруг похолодел – это и был тот же самый ящик?  
– Чисто? – спросил Ямагучи, зыркая по сторонам и запоздало пряча подозрительную ношу за спину. Цуна пожевал губу. Он пока еще не слишком понимал, в чем дело, но вездесущая интуиция нашептывала: будет лучше, если его не заметят.  
– Да чисто, – отмахнулся Мияги. – Ты же знаешь, сюда, кроме Хибари, никто не ходит. Самое безопасное место в школе.  
– Безопасное? – хмыкнул Торо. – Это с Хибари-то?  
– Ну, по крайней мере, когда он патрулирует школу, – поправился Мияги. – Если не ошибаюсь, сейчас Хибари как раз должен проверять бейсбольное поле, но все равно, лучше не затягивать. Вы уже придумали, как мы будем открывать этот дурацкий ящик? Было бы очень тупо украсть его – и остаться без денег.  
– Да ты его вообще видел, ящик этот? – презрительно хмыкнул Ямагучи. – Мы его щас пальцем откроем. Как думаете, там много денег?  
– На аркаду хватит, – философски сказал Торо. – Ну, давайте, чьим пальцем будем открывать?  
Как показали следующие пятнадцать минут, пальцы для открывания ящика не подходили совершенно – ни в замочную скважину, ни в прорезь для денег они не пролезали, а другое применение им придумать было трудно.  
Посовещавшись, горе-взломщики попытались пустить в ход брелоки, перочинный нож и даже иеновую монетку.  
– Да ебись оно в рот! – не выдержав, Ямагучи с чувством хватил ящик оземь и пнул его ногой. Раздался жалобный треск, одна из стенок ящика отвалилась – и на крышу высыпалась кучка разномастной мелочи, среди которой сиротливо голубели несколько тысячеиеновых банкнот.  
– Деньги! – радостно провыл Торо, падая на колени и принимаясь собирать монетки.  
– Пиздец! – не согласился с ним Мияги. – Яма, мудак! Мы же хотели тихо забрать деньги и вернуть ящик на место, чтобы никто ничего не заметил! На кой хер ты его разбил?  
Ямагучи пожал плечами:  
– Да забей ты. Собираем деньги и сваливаем.  
– А с ящиком что будем делать? – не сдавался Мияги.  
– Есть у меня одна идея… – криво ухмыльнулся Ямагучи.  
Даже после того, как хулиганы ушли (прихватив с собой и деньги, и многострадальный ящик), Цуна еще долго не решался выбраться из своего укрытия. Ладони его были липкими от пота. Только что он увидел то, чего ему ни в коем случае нельзя было видеть – и совершенно не знал, что теперь со всем этим делать.  
По-хорошему, следовало тут же пойти к учителю – или хотя бы к Кусакабе-сэмпаю (но не к Хибари, только не к Хибари – об этом страшно было даже подумать!) и рассказать об увиденном. Это было бы правильно.  
Однако…  
Цуна редко делал то, что было правильным – обычно ему мешали лень, пессимизм и слишком живое воображение. К примеру, сейчас он мог в красках представить себе, что сделают с ним эти трое, если он донесет на них учителям. И что сделают учителя, когда узнают, что он прогулял урок.  
Проще было промолчать – и сделать вид, что он ничего не видел и ничего не знает.  
Что ничего не было.  
Эти трое, наверное, просто бросят ящик в мусоросжигатель – нет улики, нет проблемы.  
Однако, как показало дальнейшее, Ямагучи с товарищами Цуна недооценил. Они и вправду избавились от улик – и бросили ящик в личный шкафчик Гокудеры Хаято.

 

– Вы слышали?.. Вы слышали?.. – Цуна сидел за партой, подперев щеку рукой, и бездумно рисовал каракули в тетради. Он был бы рад погрузиться в мысли о потенциальных моделях, но ему все никак не удавалось сосредоточиться: после обеда школа загудела.  
Хибари, который считал обитателей живого уголка чем-то вроде личных подшефных, на пропажу пожертвований отреагировал… неоднозначно. Учителя были допрошены с пристрастием, но деньги так и не нашлись. Затем случился обеденный перерыв, увязавшиеся за Гокудерой поклонницы умудрились заглянуть в его шкафчик – и пропажа пожертвований перестала быть загадкой.  
Гокудеру тут же вызвали в учительскую, откуда он вот уже полчаса как не возвращался.  
– Поверить не могу, что Гокудера-кун решил украсть деньги, предназначенные для живого уголка! – принялась заламывать руки одна из многочисленных поклонниц.  
– Может, у него аллергия на зверушек? – предположила другая.  
– Может, ему просто нужны были деньги? – вклинилась куда более прагматичная Курокава Хана, которая если и являлась чьей-то поклонницей, то только мужчин более зрелого возраста как отдельной категории.  
– Я слышала, по вечерам Гокудера-кун подрабатывает в конбини! – с придыханием выдала третья поклонница.  
– Кья! Получается, у него трудное не только детство!  
– Бедный…  
– Бедный…  
– Бедный Гокудера-кун!  
– Вы видели, как плохо он питается? Все хлеб да хлеб…  
Цуна отгородился от надоедливых голосов тетрадью и нервно сжал пальцы. Что же делать? Что ему теперь делать?  
Цуна бы промолчал, будь дело только в деньгах – но молчать, когда дело касалось кого-то другого, пусть даже такого страшного и неприятного парня, как Гокудера, было невозможно. Однако при одной только мысли о том, чтобы рассказать правду, внутри все переворачивалось.  
В класс наконец-то вошел учитель.  
– Встали. Поклонились. Сели.  
Цуна остался стоять.  
– Я сказал «сели», Савада.  
Цуна продолжал рассматривать собственные ноги.  
– Савада, – повысил голос учитель, – ты меня слышал? С тобой все в порядке?  
Цуна стиснул кулаки и поднял голову.  
– Простите, Таки-сан, но мне нужно выйти!  
– Сейчас урок, – напомнил учитель невыразительно.  
– Мне очень нужно, – боясь растерять новообретенную решимость, Цуна кинулся к двери.  
– Съел, что ли, что-то не то? – донеслось ему в спину.  
Выскочив из класса, он побежал по коридору. Учительская показалась как-то на удивление быстро – Цуна даже не успел собрать воедино разбегающиеся мысли. Зажмурившись и рывком распахнув дверь – лишь бы не передумать! Лишь бы только не передумать! – он ввалился внутрь.  
Гокудера стоял у крайнего стола, ссутулившись и сунув руки в карманы. Вся его поза выражала гнев и презрение, губа была разбита, под глазом наливался синяк – очевидно, Хибари принялся воспитывать его прямо с порога. Обступившие его завучи потрясали обломками ящика и что-то гневно доказывали, с каждой прошедшей секундой все больше повышая голос. Хибари стоял, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки – это была самая закрытая из всех закрытых поз, когда-либо виденных Цуной. Он единственный поднял голову на звук распахнувшейся двери, смерил Цуну оценивающим взглядом, хмыкнул и совершенно перестал обращать на него внимание.  
– …приняли в эту школу, и вот как ты нам за это отплатил! – разорялся один из завучей, Аказато. – Просто уму непостижимо!  
Цуна кашлянул.  
– Украсть деньги – и у кого! У бедных беззащитных зверушек… – поддержал коллегу второй завуч, Сима.  
Заслышав эти слова, Хибари потемнел лицом, и из-под его гакурана словно по волшебству возникли тонфа.  
На этот раз Цуна кашлянул немного громче.  
– Чего ты хочешь, травоядное? – буркнул Хибари, на время откладывая экзекуцию. – Говори, зачем пришел, и проваливай.  
– Это не он! – выпалил Цуна. – Это не Гокудера-кун! Простите!  
– Не он? – нахмурился завуч Сима. – То есть как это не он? Хибари ведь его уже… – он красноречиво кивнул на пострадавшего Гокудеру.  
– Если это не он, то, значит, это ты? – спросил завуч Аказато. Хибари отлепился от стены и направился в сторону Цуны.  
– Ааааааа! Нет! Нет-нет-нет! – выкрикнул Цуна. – Я просто видел, как это произошло!  
– Видел, как украли деньги? – уточнил окончательно запутавшийся завуч Сима.  
– Видел, как их забрали после того, как разбили ящик, – закивал Цуна. Хибари остановился и, склонив голову набок, уставился на него. Наверное, так энтомолог рассматривает бабочку – прежде чем наколоть ее на булавку. Цуна машинально попятился и вжался в дверь.  
– Рассказывайте, молодой человек, – велел завуч Сима, пожевав нижнюю губу.  
И Цуна рассказал.  
На это ушло всего несколько минут, но по истечении их Цуна чувствовал себя совершенно измочаленным.  
Хибари вопросов не задавал, однако известие о том, что местные хулиганы настолько хорошо изучили его расписание, что позволяют себе без опаски бесчинствовать на его крыше в его школе, привело его в безмолвную ярость. Цуна не без основания подозревал, что в будущем график патрулей будет составляться с учетом фактора неожиданности.  
– Очень хорошо, – кивнул завуч Аказато. На самом деле ничего хорошего в этом не было: родители Ямагучи были влиятельными людьми, и завуч наверняка представлял, каким нелегким окажется разговор о поведении их непутевого отпрыска. – Ты… как там тебя?  
– Савада Цунаеши, – сказал вместо Цуны Хибари. – Класс 2-1. Предпоследнее место у окна в крайнем левом ряду.  
Цуна побледнел.  
– Да-да, Савада-кун, иди в свой класс, – торопливо произнес завуч Сима. – А ты, Гокудера-кун, – он повернулся к пыхтящему от праведного возмущения Гокудере, – отправляйся в медпункт. Нам… – он вздохнул. – …нам очень жаль, что мы поспешили с выводами.  
«А Хибари – с расправой», – без труда читалось в его взгляде.  
– Школа может только гордиться твоими академическими успехами, – добавил Сима.  
– Простите, – Цуна поклонился и собирался уже было выскользнуть за дверь – но тут путь ему перегородила тонфа. Цуна похолодел.  
– Травоядное, – раздался позади него негромкий угрожающий голос. Цуна повернулся – и уставился прямо в лицо Хибари.  
«Аааааааа!»  
– За то, что ты нарушил школьную дисциплину и прогулял урок, я загрызу тебя до смерти.  
Цуна зажмурился, отчаянно вознося молитвы всем восьми миллионам богов сразу.  
– Но немного позже, – усмехнулся Хибари. Улыбка у него была такая же хищная, как и он сам. – Возвращайся в класс. А ты… – он повернулся к Гокудере.  
Цуна не стал дослушивать и торопливо выскочил за дверь.

 

Остаток дня Гокудера сверлил его спину глазами. Цуна чувствовал, как этот взгляд, пристальный и враждебный, ввинчивается между лопатками – и из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы куда-нибудь не забиться.  
– Послушай, ты, – едва уроки закончились, Гокудера подошел к нему и с силой опустил руки на парту. Цуна с трудом сглотнул. На ум ему тут же пришла одна из житейских мудростей Реборна, гласящая, что доброе дело никогда не остается безнаказанным. – Я ненавижу таких, как ты, – продолжал Гокудера. Остальные ученики перестали собираться домой и теперь с любопытством косились на них. Дрался Гокудера часто и охотно, но никогда особо не разменивался на пафосные речи. – Ты трусливый, слабохарактерный и, чего греха таить, не очень умный. Твои тесты… – Гокудера поморщился, словно написанные Цуной тесты вызывали у него физическую боль. – В общем, ты меня жутко бесишь.  
Цуна зажмурился: после такого предисловия говорившие обычно давали волю кулакам.  
– Но… – выдохнул Гокудера с шумом. – Ты мне все-таки помог. А я не люблю и не хочу оставаться в долгу.  
– Э? – Цуна приоткрыл один глаз и с сомнением уставился на него.  
– Чем я могу тебе отплатить? – стиснув зубы, спросил Гокудера.  
Цуна вытаращил глаза.  
– Ты… хочешь мне как-то отплатить? – переспросил он медленно.  
– Мне произнести это по буквам? – хмуро спросил Гокудера. – Не думал, что ты настолько тупой.  
– Что? Нет-нет! – Цуна покраснел от замешательства. – Просто я… никто и никогда меня раньше не благодарил.  
– Возможно, это потому, что раньше ты не делал ничего, достойного благодарности, – логично заключил Гокудера.  
Цуна только вздохнул.  
– Ну, так что? – продолжал Гокудера нетерпеливо. – Помочь тебе с уроками? Видит бог, ты в этом нуждаешься. Или, может, тебя кто-нибудь задирает?  
В данный момент Цуну задирал сам Гокудера, но на этом было лучше не заострять внимание.  
Гокудера говорил что-то еще, бурно размахивал руками, что-то предлагал, но Цуна его уже не слушал. Теплое летнее солнце заливало высокие скулы Гокудеры, зажигало золотистые искры в зеленых глазах, выбеливало светлые волосы…  
«Вот оно», – понял вдруг Цуна. Во рту у него внезапно пересохло.  
Перед ним стоял яркий и необычный человек – и он был Цуне должен.  
Очевидно, восемь миллионов богов устали слушать нытье, которое Цуна привычно выдавал за молитвы.  
– Гокудера-кун, ты сможешь мне попозировать?  
Гокудера осекся на полуслове и со странным выражением уставился на Цуну.  
– Смогу ли я сделать – что? – уточнил он.  
Будь Цуна более язвительным (или хотя бы не таким трусливым), он мог бы отплатить Гокудере той же монетой и спросить, не произнести ли ему это по буквам. Вместо этого он слабо улыбнулся и повторил:  
– Попозировать. Для портрета. Видишь ли, я немного рисую… Ничего серьезного, разумеется, – добавил Цуна торопливо. – Но мне очень нужна модель. Поэтому не согласишься ли ты…  
– Попозировать, – медленно закончил Гокудера. – Ладно, пойдем.  
– Что, прямо сейчас? – удивился Цуна.  
– А чего тянуть?  
Весь путь до дома Цуны они проделали в молчании. Цуна, которого это немного тяготило, несколько раз безуспешно пытался завязать разговор, бросая неловкие фразы о погоде и школе. Гокудера отделывался неопределенным хмыканьем и не отрывал взгляд от телефона, в который один за другим вбивал яростные поисковые запросы. С каждой прошедшей минутой лицо Гокудеры все больше каменело.  
В конце концов, Цуна оставил его в покое и принялся думать о будущем портрете. Реборн не засчитает ему работу, если та не будет исключительно хорошей, поэтому лучше не торопиться. Продумать композицию, выбрать освещение. Сделать как можно больше набросков – и только тогда…  
Цуна слабо улыбнулся и украдкой покосился на Гокудеру. Его снедало предвкушение. Настоящая модель! Скорей бы.  
Особой вежливостью Гокудера себя не затруднял: сбросив туфли в гэнкане и не утруждая себя устоявшейся формулой «Простите за вторжение!», хмуро огляделся по сторонам и поинтересовался:  
– Куда теперь?  
Комната Цуны тоже не произвела на него особого впечатления, хотя лежащий на столе альбом и коробка с пастельными мелками все же вызвали определенный интерес.  
– Располагайся, – Цуна бросил школьную сумку на пол. – А я сейчас. Принесу нам что-нибудь попить.  
Он выскочил за дверь и буквально скатился вниз по лестнице.  
– Мама! – выкрикнул он, влетая в кухню. Нана с Реборном сидели за столом и, слушая по радио оперу, пили кофе с моти . Картина была идиллической. Глаз у Цуны дернулся. – Мама, я дома! У нас ведь еще остался сок? – он взял с полки два стакана.  
– Ой! – обрадовалась Нана. – К тебе кто-то пришел! Это девочка? Я ее знаю?  
– Нет, это не девочка, – покачал головой Цуна.  
– Друг? – если улыбка Наны и поблекла, то лишь самую малость.  
– Нет, не друг, – Цуна осторожно взял стаканы и отправился обратно. – Гокудера-кун, – позвал он, поднявшись по лестнице и неловко открывая дверь в свою комнату, – надеюсь ты не имеешь ничего против апельси…  
Цуна потрясенно вытаращил глаза – и выронил стаканы.  
Гокудера стоял у кровати и, судя по его виду, как раз собирался снять с себя трусы. Больше из одежды на нем ничего не было. Аккуратно сложенные рубашка, брюки, носки и блейзер лежали возле подушки.  
– А, ты уже вернулся, – произнес Гокудера нарочито бесстрастным голосом. На щеках у него алели два пятна: как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, раздеваться в доме малознакомых парней для него, очевидно, все-таки было в новинку.  
Цуна сделал несколько медленных вдохов и выдохов.  
Необычных, сказал Реборн. Сейчас Гокудера подходил под этот критерий куда больше, чем Цуне того хотелось.  
«Может, он эксгибиционист?» – подумал Цуна с тоской.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил он вместо этого. Конечно, маловероятно, но вдруг у ситуации найдется какое-нибудь разумное объяснение?  
– Как это что? – возмутился Гокудера. – Готовлюсь позировать.  
– Готовишься по... – Цуна чувствовал, как у него начинает болеть голова. – С чего ты вообще взял, что я буду…  
– Цу-кун! – раздался позади него обеспокоенный голос Наны. – Мы услышали, как что-то разбилось и… Ой. – Она заглянула в комнату. Румянец на щеках Гокудеры стал гуще.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – быстро произнес Цуна.  
– А со стороны очень даже похоже на… – начал было увязавшийся за Наной Реборн, поверх ее головы заглядывая в комнату.  
– Реборн! – укоризненно воскликнул Цуна.  
– Реборн? – потрясенным эхом повторил Гокудера.  
– И тебе здравствуй, Гокудера Хаято, – усмехнулся тот. – Не думал, что ты бросил карьеру пианиста ради… – Реборн сделал красноречивый жест. – Впрочем, если неумеха Цуна сделает из тебя порядочного мужчину…  
– Синьор Синклер!  
– Реборн, прекрати!  
– А я-то думала, – продолжала как ни в чем не бывало Нана, – почему ты сказал, что он тебе не друг. Теперь вижу. Ах, Цу-кун, я так за тебя рада. Он такой красивый мальчик!  
– Мама! – шокированно воскликнул Цуна.  
– Конечно, мама предпочла бы, чтобы ты встречался с какой-нибудь милой девочкой, но сердцу не прикажешь. Ах, как замечательно быть молодым!  
– Он будет позировать мне для портрета! – закричал Цуна.  
– Да! – отчаянно закивал Гокудера.  
– Правда? – расстроилась Нана. – Но я думала…  
– Нет! – воскликнули Цуна с Гокудерой хором.  
– Решил взяться за обнаженную натуру, неумеха Цуна? – хмыкнул Реборн. – Смело, но глупо. Я требовал от тебя запоминающихся полотен. Не думай, что я накину тебе очки только за то, что ты умудрился снять с Гокудеры штаны.  
– Я запомню, – скрипнул зубами Цуна, который только сейчас начал понимать, что «яркие и необычные» являлись синонимами слова «ненормальные».

 

Полчаса спустя осколки стаканов были убраны, недоразумение – худо-бедно разрешено, а благополучно облаченный в школьную форму Гокудера успокаивал нервы чаем с печеньем.  
– Значит, – спросил он в который уже раз, сыпя крошками на пол, – раздеваться точно не нужно?  
– Гокудера-кун, – уголки рта Цуны дернулись вверх. Теперь, когда на Гокудере снова были штаны, ситуация начинала казаться ему забавной. – Я никогда прежде не рисовал обнаженную натуру – и не собираюсь начинать с тебя. С какой стати тебе вообще пришло это в голову?  
– Прочитал кое-что на сайтах по живописи, – смущенно пояснил Гокудера. – Хотел подготовиться.  
– А, – понимающе протянул Цуна. Гокудера выглядел словно хулиган, но вел себя, как ботаник. Это было… неожиданно и почему-то заставило Цуну почувствовать облегчение. – В следующий раз просто спрашивай.  
Гокудера кивнул и украдкой бросил на Цуну еще один оценивающий взгляд. За последние четверть часа счет этим взглядам шел уже на десятки.  
– Спрашивай, – повторил Цуна.  
Гокудера повертел в руках чашку с недопитым чаем.  
– А откуда ты знаешь Синклера? – решился он наконец.  
– Реборн – давний друг нашей семьи, – пояснил Цуна со вздохом.  
Гокудера одарил его откровенно завистливым взглядом:  
– Везет же тебе, – сказал он.  
Цуна снова вздохнул.  
– А откуда ты знаешь Реборна? – спросил он с легким любопытством.  
«А точнее, откуда Реборн знает тебя?»  
– В Италии его каждая собака знает, – пожал плечами Гокудера.  
– Могу себе представить, – прознес Цуна сухо.  
– Вряд ли. Ты так спокойно общаешься с ним – наверное, даже понятия не имеешь, что он за человек.  
Цуна мог бы сказать Гокудере: кто-кто, а уж он-то прекрасно знает, что собой представляет Реборн. Мог бы рассказать, как много лет назад в его жизни открылся ящик Пандоры – когда отец впервые привез Реборна к ним погостить. Мог бы поделиться воспоминаниями о том, в какой филиал ада превращалась его жизнь каждый год, когда Реборн брал отпуск и решал отдохнуть от мирской суеты в пасторальном Намимори. Мог бы пожаловаться, что манипулятора грязней и беспринципней свет не видывал, что с тех самых пор, как Реборн впервые увидел его рисунки, он пытается вылепить из Цуны что-то, чем тот совершенно не хочет становиться. Мог бы в красках расписать, что сопротивляться Реборну бесполезно – Цуна знает, он пытался. Мог бы сказать много всего, но вместо этого только твердо произнес:  
– Обычный. Он обычный человек.  
Глаза у Гокудеры возмущенно округлились: очевидно, в его личной вселенной Реборн со дня на день должен был начать ходить по воде.  
– Да он – практически Индиана Джонс от искусства!  
Следующие четверть часа Гокудера с жаром восхвалял многочисленные таланты и энциклопедические знания Реборна. Цуна слушал и размышлял о том, как все-таки слепы бывают некоторые люди.  
– Однажды, – признался Гокудера в заключение, – я мечтаю стать таким, как он!  
– Да боже упаси, – пробормотал Цуна. – Я хочу сказать, – добавил он поспешно, – у тебя есть много собственных талантов. Кажется, Реборн упоминал, что ты играешь на фортепиано?..  
Гокудера закрылся. Подобрать другого слова Цуна просто не мог. Возбужденные искорки в его глазах потускнели, губы сжались, даже волосы – и те, казалось, безжизненно повисли.  
– Солнце садится, – сказал вместо ответа Гокудера. – Давай начинать.

 

Прежде Гокудера для портретов не позировал, а обратиться за советом к сайтам по живописи еще раз просто не рискнул.  
Поерзав на стуле и явно не зная, куда девать руки, он вопросительно уставился на Цуну.  
– Расслабься, – улыбнулся тот. – Это небольно.  
Гокудера закатил глаза.  
– Что мне делать? Может, как-то по-особенному сесть?  
– Пока не нужно, – успокоил его Цуна, устанавливая альбом на мольберт. – Потом посмотрим.  
– Ну, ладно. – Гокудера откинулся на спинку стула и попытался расслабиться.  
– Очень хорошо, – сказал Цуна.  
Пальцы его сжали уголь – и мир отдалился и замер.  
Звуки стали глуше, краски ярче, а линии – четче. Пустой альбомный лист нашептывал о бесконечных возможностях, и, кивая в такт этим вкрадчивым словам, Цуна взглянул на Гокудеру и попытался увидеть.  
Шансов на это было мало – сознательно Цуна делал так только раз в жизни, и времени с тех пор прошло уже порядочно. Он изучал Гокудеру – сведенные напряжением плечи, горькую складку между бровями, потемневшие глаза, прикушенную губу – и пытался почувствовать его, понять, разгадать.  
Гокудера вспоминал прошлое – это было ясно и без интуиции. Что-то неприятное, связанное с музыкой, с прошлой жизнью и прошлыми же увлечениями. Возможно, близких людей… Нет, близкого человека.  
Уголь коснулся листа, очерчивая голову, плечи, сцепленные руки – Цуна набрасывал силуэт широкими энергичными штрихами, не столько стремясь к точности, сколько пытаясь выплеснуть ощущения на бумагу. Подбородок, теперь волосы, похожие на растопырившего щупальца осьминога – штрихи, пятна, полутона.  
Разглядывающий солнечные блики на полу Гокудера мельком поглядел на Цуну, снова взглянул на пол – но почти тут же поднял голову. Рот его изумленно приоткрылся.  
Вот так, подумал Цуна, удивление – очень хорошо. Широко распахнутые глаза, обегающий радужку белок, приподнятые брови…  
Он открыл альбом на чистом листе. Сейчас Гокудера представлял собой одну живую эмоцию – шок, испуг, робкое восхищение. Цуна понятия не имел, что вызвало у него эти чувства, но не собирался упускать свой шанс.  
Зажатый в его пальцах уголь танцевал по бумаге, а Гокудера все смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел…  
Таймер пискнул слишком быстро. Цуна удивленно моргнул, затем потряс головой – окружающий мир навалился на него как-то уж очень внезапно.  
– Перерыв, – сказал он неподвижно застывшему Гокудере. – Можешь немного отдохнуть. Трудно наверное сидеть неподвижно так до…  
Гокудера вскочил со стула и подошел – нет, подбежал – к нему, схватил за плечи и пытливо заглянул в глаза.  
– …лго, – закончил Цуна машинально. – Что? – спросил он нервно после паузы. – Что такого?  
– Карие, – разочарованно сказал Гокудера.  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Твои глаза. Они карие.  
– Э… И что? – все еще не понимал Цуна. Лицо Гокудеры было слишком близко, сам он тоже был слишком близко – комната внезапно показалась Цуне очень тесной.  
– Я думал, – нехотя произнес Гокудера, – что они … А впрочем, неважно. Игра света и… – дальше он выпалил целую кучу научных терминов, из которых Цуна понял, что Гокудера и вправду очень умный, и еще: он предпочитает, когда Гокудера молчит. – В жизни таких вещей просто не бывает, – заключил наконец Гокудера, и в его голосе Цуне послышалось легкое сожаление.  
– Если хочешь, – предложил Цуна, немного подумав, – можно изменить освещение.  
– Это неважно, – покачал головой Гокудера. На Цуну он больше не смотрел, и, кажется, говорить с ним ему было неприятно. – Если хочешь, можем продолжить.  
– Но разве ты уже отдохнул? – Цуна с тоской смотрел на Гокудеру: так восхитившие его эмоции исчезли без следа. Гокудера буквально сочился враждебностью и выглядел колючим, словно еж.  
«Ну что же, – пожал плечами Цуна. – Из этого тоже можно сделать портрет».  
Гокудера снова замер на своем стуле. Цуна взял палочку угля и задумчиво постучал ею себя по губам. Значит, подросток – проблемный, никому не доверяющий, одиночка, против всего мира… Сведенные брови, складки над переносицей, недовольно приоткрытый рот... Гнев.  
Кто-нибудь другой в погоне за пущей выразительностью наверняка добавил бы неприличный или вызывающий жест, но это было бы дешевым позерством – язык тела у Гокудеры и так красноречивее некуда. Враждебность просто выплескивается. Враждебность и… злость? Да, точно, злость. Наверняка на Цуну – больше не на кого. Словно тот… Цуна растер пальцем слишком четкий штрих. …словно тот его обманул. Словно тот...  
Гокудера снова смотрел на него. Губы его сложились в удивленное «О!»  
– Оранжевые, – воскликнул он с радостным недоверием. – У тебя действительно оранжевые глаза!

 

Гокудера ушел ближе к семи – начиналась его смена в конбини. На прощание Нана всунула ему кулек пряников, посетовав на то, что он ужасно худой. Крыть было нечем: пока Гокудера был без штанов, она успела прекрасно его рассмотреть.  
– Значит, Гокудера Хаято, – Цуна всего на минутку отлучился из комнаты за соком, а когда вернулся, Реборн уже стоял перед мольбертом и разглядывал наброски. Имя Гокудеры он произнес весьма многозначительно, но Цуна так и не понял – осуждает Реборн его выбор модели или все же одобряет.  
– Он яркий, – защищаясь, сказал Цуна, потом вспомнил, как Гокудера тряс его за плечи, и с уверенностью добавил: – И необычный. Совершенно.  
Фраза почему-то прозвучала как «совершенно чокнутый», и Реборн понимающе хмыкнул.  
– Как ты заставил его позировать? – поинтересовался он. – Угрозами? Посулами? Шантажом?  
– Нет! – воскликнул Цуна шокированно.  
– Значит, я плохо тебя учил, – разочарованно протянул Реборн.  
– Гокудера… он просто… – Цуна тщетно пытался подыскать слова. Реборн выжидающе смотрел на него. – Просто он хороший человек.  
Взгляд Реборна стал откровенно скептическим.  
– Хороший, – упрямо повторил Цуна. – Благодарный.  
– Как бы там ни было, сделай так, чтобы он пришел еще раз. Одного сеанса для нормального портрета тебе будет явно недостаточно.  
– Мы договаривались только на сегодня, – покачал головой Цуна. – Так что он больше не придет.

 

Но Гокудера пришел – на следующий день, а потом снова, и снова, и снова…  
Совесть уговаривала Цуну покончить с их сеансами – никакая благодарность не должна была заходить так далеко – однако здоровый прагматизм велел ему прекратить смотреть дареному коню в зубы. Так Цуна и поступил.  
Вскоре у них уже выработался свой ритуал: Гокудера приходил, сбрасывал обувь, поднимался наверх, там садился на стул – и выжидательно замирал. Цуна брал в руки уголь или пастельный мелок и приступал к рисованию.  
Рисовать такого Гокудеру было на удивление легко: он никогда не ерзал, не шевелился и практически не дышал – просто сидел и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел… Иногда Цуне казалось, что Гокудера хочет разобрать его на части и узнать, что же там внутри.  
Цуна тоже смотрел – и рисовал, рисовал, рисовал… У него скопилось множество набросков: он позволял себе экспериментировать со стилями, манерой изображения, позами, освещением, композицией и даже цветом, но ни один из набросков так и не превратился в полноценную работу. Цуна научился довольно точно схватывать и передавать сходство, но этого было мало. Реборн хотел от него чего-то другого – чего-то большего. И Цуна стискивал зубы и снова брался за уголь.  
Спустя несколько дней его альбом пестрел набросками с изображениями Гокудеры: усталого и взолнованного, раздраженного чужой тупостью и чахнущего над третьей порцией печенья, разомлевшего от жары – и множества всяких других Гокудер. Все они были настоящими – разными гранями личности и характера – но Цуна продолжал искать что-то другое, хотя и сам не был уверен, что именно. Интуиция нашептывала ему, что это только внешняя шелуха, и копать следует глубже.  
К концу недели между ними завязалось нечто, похожее на нерешительную дружбу. До сих пор у Цуны никогда не было друзей – и если бы он мог выбирать, то вряд ли бы начал заводить их с Гокудеры. Слишком умный, слишком нетерпимый, слишком резкий – Гокудера был тяжелым случаем, перед которым пасовали и куда более искушенные в мастерстве дружбы люди. Однако Цуну Гокудера хоть как-то терпел.  
Они стали больше общаться в школе – сперва неловко, потом все чаще и свободнее; начали обедать вместе – Нана всегда готовила для Цуны слишком большой бенто.  
Гокудера и вправду подрабатывал по вечерам в местном конбини. Он интересовался мистикой и НЛО, не доверял тем, кто был старше него (исключение составлял лишь Реборн), курил, одинаково хорошо владел обеими руками, не имел особых предпочтений в музыке, любил фенечки и мрачноватый декор, снимал квартиру и каждый месяц еле-еле наскребал денег, чтобы за нее заплатить.  
В конце недели Цуна сидел на крючке дружбы уже достаточно крепко, чтобы пристать к Реборну с вопросами.  
– Откуда ты знаешь Гокудеру? – чтобы получить ответы, Цуне пришлось сначала перечистить все туфли Реборна, а потом еще полвечера пробегать по городу в поисках редких кофейных зерен.  
– Я знаю всех, кто хоть сколько-нибудь заслуживает внимания, – снисходительно пояснил Реборн. – Поэтому, – добавил он язвительно, – если кто-нибудь спросит меня о тебе, я буду клясться, что мы незнакомы.  
Цуна задумчиво нахмурил брови: Реборн, который никогда и никого не хвалит – этот Реборн считает Гокудеру стоящим внимания?  
– Насколько он хорош? – спросил Цуна прямо.  
Вместо ответа Реборн вытащил телефон, постучал по экрану – и кухню наполнила фортепианная мелодия. Звуки были чистыми и почему-то напомнили Цуне о мерном перестуке капель во время первого весеннего дождя. Мелодия была простой, но завораживающей – Цуна никогда не думал, что на фортепиано можно играть так. Казалось, тут была замешана какая-то магия.  
– Красиво, – сказал он с восхищением.  
– Это Шопен, – Реборн с жалостью посмотрел на него. – Опус… а хотя какая разница, ты все равно не запомнишь. Гокудера играл его на «Чита ли Барлетта». Взял второе место – наелся чего-то и мучался животом.  
– Чита ли что? – растерялся Цуна.  
– Это конкурс, – устало вздохнул Реборн. – Проходит в Барлетте.  
– А Барлетта находится в?...  
– Италии. Если ты спросишь меня, где находится Италия, я тебя ударю, а потом напишу письмо в ваше министерство образования.  
Вообще-то, это было логично. Гокудера на три четверти был итальянцем – где ему еще участвовать в конкурсах, как не в Италии.  
– Почему же он тогда приехал в Японию? – удивился Цуна.  
– По глупости, – буркнул Реборн. – Мог бы оттачивать мастерство в Риме, но вместо этого подался в японское захолустье – пахать в конбини и сбивать костяшки в драках. Хороша карьера, нечего сказать.  
Цуна прикусил губу. Реборн был прав, и от этого становилось грустно.  
– Ты можешь ему как-то помочь? – спросил Цуна, подчиняясь внезапному порыву.  
– Если я это сделаю, тебе придется чистить мне туфли до конца своих дней.  
Цуна заколебался. Стоил ли Гокудера того, чтобы идти за него в рабство к Реборну? Вопрос был не из простых. Или наоборот – зависело оттого, с какой стороны посмотреть.  
– Прежде, чем ты спятишь от мук выбора, – хмыкнул Реборн, – скажу сразу: я не могу ему помочь.  
– Не можешь – или не хочешь? – цепко спросил Цуна.  
Вместо ответа Реборн отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
– Между прочим, я отработал ответы на свои вопросы, – хмуро напомнил Цуна. – У меня до сих пор ноги после поисков твоего дурацкого кофе гудят.  
Взгляд, которым наградил его Реборн, недвусмысленно обещал: в следующий раз цена вопросов будет выше – в частности, в нее войдет пеня за наглость.  
– Не могу, – произнес Реборн нехотя.  
Цуна недоумевающее моргнул: Реборн – и чего-то не может?  
– Почему? – спросил он настойчиво.  
– Гокудера бросил играть на фортепиано больше года назад.  
– Бросил? – ужаснулся Цуна. – То есть как это – бросил?! Почему?!  
– Спроси у него сам.

 

К расспросам Цуна решился приступить только через несколько дней. Вообще-то, он предпочел бы выпытать все у Реборна – тот явно знал больше, чем рассказал – но грязные туфли у того закончились, а кроме чистки предложить за информацию Цуне было нечего.  
Какое-то время он мучился сомнениями: стоит ли вообще о чем-то расспрашивать? Стоит ли взваливать на себя чужие проблемы, если он не в состоянии разобраться даже со своими собственными?  
Иллюзий насчет своей полезности Цуна не питал, но что-то – пресловутая интуиция? – уговаривало его не опускать руки. Гокудера стал его первым другом, единственным другом – неужели Цуна позволит ему загубить свой талант? Талант, а может даже целую жизнь?  
С самими расспросами дело тоже обстояло непросто. Цуна уже немного изучил Гокудеру – и теперь сильно сомневался, что на заданное в лоб «Почему ты перестал играть?» тот разрыдается и выложит Цуне историю своей жизни. Обсуждение проблем предполагало определенный уровень доверия – Гокудера же не доверял никому.  
Максимум, что мог в таких обстоятельствах сделать Цуна, это предложить откровенность в обмен на откровенность – и надеяться, что это сработает. Делиться собственными проблемами ему не хотелось, но других вариантов не было.  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – сказал Цуна неловко. Явившийся на очередной сеанс портретной живописи Гокудера с подозрением покосился на него, но все-таки не отказался и присел за круглый низкий столик.  
– Сейчас ты собираешься сказать, что я тебе нравлюсь? – спросил он хмуро.  
Несколько долгих секунд Цуна с недоумением таращился на него, а затем покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся:  
– Нет. Ты, конечно… – он сделал рукой красноречивый жест, призванный польстить внешности собеседника. – Но нет.  
– Хорошо, – немного расслабился Гокудера. – Иначе это было бы неловко.  
– Это и будет неловко, – вздохнул Цуна и без перехода продолжил. – Я рисую с семи лет. Сперва обычные детские почеркушки: щенки, цветы, моя семья. Цветные карандаши – ничего серьезного. Друзей у меня не было, а для чтения я не создан. Рисовать людей всегда было интереснее, чем предметы – столько эмоций, разных выражений… Но два года назад… – Цуна тяжело сглотнул: говорить об этом вслух было трудно. – Два года назад я перестал писать портреты. – Он сжал руки и принялся разглядывать свои сплетенные пальцы. – Тогда Реборн как раз дал мне новый урок. Сказал, что художник должен не только смотреть – но и видеть. И я… увидел больше, чем следовало. Отец… он просто… – Цуна снова вспомнил отстраненное выражение на лице Иемицу. – Наша семья никогда не была идеальной. Сколько я себя помню, отца никогда не было рядом. В детстве мне было трудно это понять, но я надеялся… Нет, я знал – мама всегда говорила – что он нас любит. Пускай и уехал в другую страну. В тот раз отец приехал на побывку. Мы пошли в парк, и я… Мне было двенадцать, и я вдруг понял, что работа для моего отца значит больше, чем семья. Что даже в те редкие минуты, которые он проводит с нами, он думает о… о… – Цуна умолк.  
– Зачем? – спросил Гокудера каким-то странным ломким голосом. – Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?  
– Ты бросил играть на фортепиано, – сказал Цуна просто.  
Он был готов ко многому: к тому, что Гокудера натянуто улыбнется и промолчит или скажет не лезть не в свое дело, или грубо выругается…  
И совсем не ожидал слепой, неконтролируемой ярости.  
Гокудера вскочил на ноги, отшвырнув столик в сторону так легко, словно тот ничего не весил. Столик ударился о стену – раздался неприятный хруст. Гокудера шагнул вперед, и Цуне показалось, что он его сейчас ударит. Вместо этого Гокудера схватил его за грудки.  
– Думаешь, ты все понимаешь?! – прошипел он. – Думаешь, рассказал мне о том, какой ты несчастный – и я сделаю то же самое?! А потом мы обнимемся и заплачем?  
Гокудера дышал Цуне прямо в лицо, и тот чувствовал едкий запах сигаретного дыма.  
– Я… – Цуна нервно облизал губы. – Ну, в общем, да – за вычетом обнимашек и слез.  
И вот тогда-то Гокудера ему врезал.  
Удар правой у него и в самом деле был убийственным.  
Голова Цуны дернулась назад, рот наполнил отчетливый привкус крови. Гокудера занес руку для нового удара – и…  
Цуну омыло странное спокойствие.  
Мир отдалился – словно во время рисования – и боль отступила. Лицо Гокудеры маячило перед глазами – искривленный рот, сузившиеся глаза, расширенные зрачки. Цуна видел его – знал, о чем он думает, что чувствует. Боль, застарелая и новая, ярость, робкая надежда, которую Гокудера вырывал с корнем.  
«Не его дело! Не его дело! Не его дело!»  
Цуна мягко коснулся все еще сжимавшей его ворот руки и скупо улыбнулся.  
Глаза Гокудеры потрясенно расширились. Он смотрел на Цуну, и его защитные стены рушились одна за другой.  
– Если тебе станет от этого легче, – сказал Цуна, не узнавая свой голос, – можешь ударить меня еще раз.  
Где-то на краю сознания билась мысль, что он, наверное, сошел с ума, что боль – это то, чего он всегда старался избегать, что Гокудера будет только рад его избить – он же совершенно бешеный, что…  
Гокудера шумно выдохнул и опустил занесенную для удара руку.  
– Это нечестно, – сказал он глухо. – Я не могу… когда у тебя такие глаза…  
Он разжал пальцы, машинально разгладил скомканный ворот Цуниной рубашки и отступил, затем достал из кармана пачку сигарет и, сунув одну из них в рот, прощелкал зажигалкой. Руки Гокудеры дрожали.  
Сделав глубокую затяжку, он попытался успокоиться, и до некоторой степени это ему даже удалось. Цуна наблюдал за ним сквозь полуприкрытые веки – странное спокойствие начинало проходить.  
Гокудера поставил отброшенный ранее столик на место и, уселся на пол, подвернув под себя ноги. Цуна молча сел напротив него.  
– Что ты хочешь узнать? – спросил наконец Гокудера, прикуривая новую сигарету от дотлевающей старой.  
– Все, что ты готов мне рассказать, – пожал плечами Цуна.  
– Я никогда не ладил с матерью, – начал Гокудера, собравшись с мыслями. – Что бы я ни делал, всегда был недостаточно хорош. Это было… обидно. Я не понимал… Мне говорили, это потому, что я мужчина и должен вырасти сильным. Я очень старался – думал, что, может, тогда… Однако была одна леди… Когда мы познакомились, она представилась другом отца и сказала, что очень хочет стать и моим другом тоже… Я согласился – она была очень красивая и так грустно улыбалась… Мы виделись всего три раза. Она приносила мне подарки, учила играть на фортепиано, слушала мои рассказы – и продолжала грустно улыбаться. Тогда я очень хотел, чтобы моей матерью была именно она. И знаешь, что? – Гокудера издал горький смешок. – Мое желание сбылось!  
Цуна с недоумением посмотрел на него.  
– Я был ее сыном, ее и моего отца. Они познакомились во время гастролей – она была пианисткой. У них завязался роман, в результате которого… – Гокудера красноречиво указал на себя. – У отца не было сыновей, однако было семейное дело, которое кто-то должен был продолжить. Он отобрал меня у матери и выдал за ребенка своей законной жены. Мать могла видеться со мной всего несколько дней в году. Когда она ехала на мой день рождения, ее машина упала со скалы, и она… – голос Гокудеры осекся. – Сейчас я почти не помню ее лицо, не помню ее голос – мне было всего пять лет!  
Цуна прикусил губу: боль в голосе Гокудеры была физически ощутимой.  
– Я… – начал было Цуна, желая его утешить – и совершенно не зная, как это сделать.  
В ответ Гокудера сделал ему знак помолчать.  
– Талант к музыке обнаружился у меня довольно рано, – сказал он, внезапно переключаясь на совершенно другую тему. – Мне нравилось играть – Лавина… эта леди… моя мать, – поправился он, – говорила, что мои сердце и руки созданы для музыки. Эти слова были немногими из тех, что я запомнил. Музыка как-то связывала нас – меня и ее… Я играл ради нас обоих. Ради ее слов я делал то, для чего был рожден, это наполняло меня радостью. Наполняло сознанием собственной значимости, нужности. А потом… когда мне было тринадцать, я перенес тяжелую простуду, и отец отправил меня восстанавливать здоровье в летний домик в Палермо. Прислуга там не менялась еще со времен его юности, и я случайно услышал, как они обсуждали меня и мою мать… Мою настоящую мать. Я… позвонил отцу, спросил его, правда ли это. Мы крупно повздорили. И я… – он вздохнул. – Больше не играю на фортепиано.  
Гокудера зажег третью сигарету.  
– Ты так и не помирился с отцом? – спросил Цуна тихо.  
– Помирился? – фыркнул Гокудера. – Стал бы я тогда уходить из дома!  
– Ты сделал что? – Цуна недоверчиво округлил глаза.  
– Ушел из дома, – повторил Гокудера. В голосе его звучала гордость.  
– В Японию? – укоризненно покачал головой Цуна.  
– В Намимори родилась моя мать, – пожал плечами Гокудера. – Здесь же ее и похоронили. Я… – он замялся. – Я так и не сходил на ее могилу.  
– Если хочешь, – подчиняясь порыву, Цуна наклонился вперед и накрыл его руку своей, – можем сходить вместе.  
В следующую же секунду он проклял собственную нечуткость. Разумеется, Гокудера не захочет разделить такой момент с Цуной. Они и знакомы-то всего ничего…  
– Да, – сказал Гокудера, и уголки его рта приподнялись в скупой улыбке. – Ей будет за меня спокойнее, если я приду с другом.

 

Могильная плита оказалась совершенно обычной. Простой серый камень, на котором были выбиты имя и фамилия.  
Цуна покосился на Гокудеру: тот мял в руках букет ромашек и молчал. Ромашки показались им подходящими цветами – что было очень удачно, потому что денег на дорогой букет им не хватило бы даже вскладчину.  
Лицо Гокудеры было мрачным и напряженным. Наверняка сейчас он пытался вспомнить редкие встречи с матерью, не мог – все же пять лет это пять лет – и злился на себя и отца.  
Цуна покачал головой и, тронув Гокудеру за плечо, послал ему ободряющую улыбку.  
– Ты слишком много думаешь, – укорил он.  
Гокудера открыл было рот, наверняка собираясь сказать что-то резкое и неприятное, затем вдруг тряхнул головой и тоже улыбнулся.  
– Здравствуйте, Лави… Здравствуй, мама, – сказал он, положив ромашки перед могильной плитой. – Я наконец-то пришел. Ты скучала?  
– Здравствуйте, Лавина-сан, – поклонился в свою очередь Цуна. – Я Савада Цунаеши, друг… – он сглотнул: произносить это по-прежнему было в новинку. – Друг вашего сына.  
– Как видишь, – махнул в его сторону Гокудера, – я не один. И у меня все в порядке, так что не волнуйся. И я…  
Гокудера принялся рассказывать – о школе, о конбини, в котором он трудился по вечерам, о том, как ему нравится в Японии и какими странными иногда бывают японцы, о том, как он скучает по итальянской кухне и как собирается получить стипендию в Тодае, о том, какое убийственное здесь лето, и что хозяин дома запрещает заводить домашних животных, так что бродячую кошку – ей так идет имя Ури – Гокудера подкармливает на улице…  
Он захлебывался словами, торопился, сбивался, перескакивал с темы на тему и возбужденно размахивал руками. Цуна смотрел на него – и видел того маленького мальчика, которым Гокудера был когда-то давно, мальчика, который отчаянно жаждал одобрения и понимания, мальчика, который мог пооткровенничать только с красивой светловолосой женщиной, которую видел всего три раза в жизни. Единственным человеком, готовым его понять. Его единственным другом.  
«Нет, – подумал Цуна и сжал кулаки, – не единственным – теперь у Гокудеры есть я».  
Бледные пальцы Гокудеры бездумно погладили могильную плиту – и Цуна вдруг понял, что ему следует сделать. Решение было таким простым – и в то же время таким правильным. Цуна мог сделать немного, но это… это было ему по силам.

 

Несмотря на глубокую ночь, Реборн опять сидел на кухне и пил кофе. Будь у него побольше храбрости, Цуна бы обязательно прошелся на тему того, что отпуск подразумевает тропический остров, коктейли с зонтиками и пляж, а не бесконечный кофе и превращение его, Цуны, жизни в ад, однако храбрым он не был. К тому же, сейчас у него были дела поважнее.  
– Явился, – сказал Реборн немного разочарованно, словно искренне сожалел о том, что какой-то ночной тать не повыдергивал Цуне ноги.  
Цуна вздохнул, мысленно досчитал до десяти и опустился перед Реборном на колени. Тот с любопытством уставился на него и даже, кажется, позабыл о кофе.  
– Пожалуйста, – произнес Цуна, склоняясь в догезе , – мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Несколько долгих секунд Реборн с любопытством рассматривал его, словно пытался понять, до каких глубин глупости Цуна еще может дойти, затем пожал плечами и закинул ноги ему на спину.  
Цуна крякнул и попытался разогнуться.  
– Нет-нет, не поднимайся, – велел Реборн. – Из тебя получилась отличная подставка.  
– Ты можешь быть серьезнее? – пропыхтел Цуна.  
– Тебе нужны изображения Лавины?  
Цуна вздрогнул: иногда Реборн пугал его до чертиков.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?!  
Реборн лишь закатил глаза:  
– Так да или нет?  
– Да, – закивал Цуна. – Однако не только изображения – мне нужно знать, что она была за человек.  
Глаза Реборна одобрительно блеснули.  
– Кажется, ты умнеешь, неумеха Цуна. И когда же ты желаешь получить эту информацию?  
– Как можно скорее, – сказал Цуна твердо.

 

Реборн разбудил его посреди ночи.  
– Что? – просипел Цуна, потирая ребра, в которые его только что бесцеремонно ткнули.  
Вместо ответа Реборн бросил в него файлом с распечатками.  
– Вот то, что ты просил.  
– И ты решил отдать мне это ночью?! – возмутился Цуна.  
– Сам сказал: как можно скорее. Поднимайся.  
– Сейчас? – ужаснулся Цуна, бросая взгляд на будильник: на табло светилось 2:32. – Разве это не может подождать до утра?  
– Неумеха Цуна, – сказал Реборн, и что-то в его тоне едва не заставило Цуну спрятать голову под одеяло, – неужели ты и вправду думаешь, что у тебя есть время на сон – или игры в хорошего парня? Три месяца пролетят быстро. Но если ты хочешь и дальше оставаться неудачником…  
Он безразлично пожал плечами и вышел из комнаты.  
Несколько минут Цуна таращился в потолок, затем все же нехотя сполз с кровати.  
Реборн был прав. Все дни Цуны были до краев заполнены подготовкой к конкурсу.  
К счастью, задуманное можно было прекрасно выполнить и ночью.

 

Плеснув в лицо водой и влив в себя несколько чашек крепкого кофе, Цуна приступил к изучению распечаток. Здесь были газетные статьи, фотографии, отзывы критиков, интервью с восторженными фанатами. Цуна разбирал их все, внимательно читал сделанный Реборном начерно перевод, разглядывал изображения и пытался понять, какой была Лавина.  
С фотографий на него смотрела красивая и хрупкая женщина с грустным лицом. Интересно, как оно менялось, когда она садилась за фортепиано и исполняла свою одухотворенную музыку? Откуда у нее брались силы, чтобы передать заложенные композиторами в свои сочинения силу и страсть? Любила ли она отца Гокудеры так сильно, что безропотно согласилась расстаться с собственным сыном? Считала ли часы и минуты до встреч с маленьким Гокудерой? Что чувствовала, когда он без умолку с ней болтал? Сожалела ли о своем решении, когда понимала, что на самом деле он не так уж и счастлив?  
Отложив последнюю распечатку, Цуна несколько секунд смотрел перед собой – а затем рывком поднялся на ноги. Неизвестно откуда появившаяся уверенность говорила: он сможет, у него все получится.  
Вытащив на середину комнаты мольберт, Цуна направил на него лампу и склонился над папкой с бумагой. Внешность Лавины лучше всего подчеркнула бы холодная гамма, но для его цели такие оттенки не годились, поэтому Цуна выбрал серо-бежевый лист.  
Немного покрутив ручку приемника, он нашел нужную станцию – и комнату наполнили негромкие звуки классической музыки. Кивнув сам себе, Цуна взял остро заточенный уголь и приступил к рисованию.

 

Следующие несколько дней слились для него в один. Днем Цуна рисовал Гокудеру, ночью – его мать. Штрих за штрихом, растушевка за растушевкой Лавина медленно проступала на портрете. Ее мягкие серебристые волосы, нежный овал лица, выразительные глаза, немного вздернутый нос… Ее доброта, ее грация, ее мягкие, располагающие манеры…  
Ее любовь к сыну.  
Цуна угадывал это в более поздних концертных фотографиях, в наклоне головы Лавины, в изгибе ее губ, в мягких движениях рук – теперь она играла для сына.  
Цуна видел эту любовь – и ему лишь оставалось сделать так, чтобы ее увидел Гокудера.  
Закончив портрет и отложив в сторону мелок, он упал на стул и бессильно обмяк. За окном занимался рассвет, и в мягких утренних сумерках белеющее на бумаге лицо казалось живым. Это была его лучшая работа.

 

На то, чтобы картину вставили в раму, у Цуны ушло еще несколько дней, но наконец подарок был готов.  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – сказал он Гокудере, едва только тот переступил порог его комнаты.  
Памятуя, чем закончилось подобное вступление в прошлый раз, Гокудера настороженно вскинул голову.  
– О моем трудном детстве? – спросил он мрачно.  
Цуна отчаянно помотал головой.  
– О твоем трудном детстве?  
– Нет, – Цуна покусал расползающиеся в улыбке губы: для этого сейчас было не время. – Собственно, можно вообще не говорить. Вот! – он сунул Гокудере прямоугольный сверток.  
– Если это пряники, – сказал тот решительно, – то я ни в чем не нуждаюсь.  
После знакомства с Гокудерой Нана начала собственный крестовый поход, направленный на то, чтобы нарастить на Гокудере хоть немного мяса. Проделывать это она предпочитала с помощью пряников – так было быстрее и дешевле.  
– Нет, – все-таки улыбнулся Цуна. – Это не пряники – это подарок.  
Гокудера с сомнением покосился на сверток.  
– Открой, – сказал Цуна. – Он… Ты просто открой.  
Гокудера на пробу потряс подарок, пожал плечами и принялся слой за слоем срывать с него оберточную бумагу.  
Цуна вытер повлажневшие ладони о штаны.  
– Не знаю, с чего тебе взбрело в голову вообще мне что-то дарить, – проворчал Гокудера. – Нет никакого повода… Или, – он сощурился и устремил на Цуну подозрительный взгляд, – ты из тех чудиков, которые отмечают неделю знакомства, десять дней с момента первого разговора, чертову дюжину дней дружбы? Все эти девчачьи да… – Гокудера наконец развернул сверток.  
– Ну как? – спросил Цуна взволнованно.  
Гокудера молчал.  
– Мне показалось, ты будешь рад… Нет, я не хочу сказать, что так уж хорошо рисую, но… – Цуну несло, он бормотал – и все никак не мог остановиться.  
– Это она, – произнес Гокудера глухо. – Это же она.  
Казалось, он совсем забыл о присутствии в комнате кого-то еще – и смотрел на картину так пристально, словно хотел в нее нырнуть.  
Рисуя Лавину, Цуна позволил себе вольность, на которую вряд ли пошел бы серьезный художник, дорожащий своей репутацией: стараясь сохранить внешнее сходство, он придал Лавине выражение, с которым на него самого всегда смотрела Нана.  
Имевшиеся у него распечатки фотографий изображали Лавину-профессиональную пианистку. Цуна нарисовал Лавину-мать.  
Гокудера зачарованно провел пальцем по закрытой стеклом картине. Цуна никогда еще не видел у него такого лица.  
– Гокудера-кун, – позвал он осторожно.  
Гокудера дернулся, словно только сейчас вспоминая, где и с кем он находится.  
– Я не могу сегодня позировать, – выпалил он. – Мне нужно… мне нужно идти!  
Взглянув на Цуну дикими глазами, он покрепче прижал к себе картину и выскочил за дверь.  
Цуна упал на стул, на губах его играла слабая улыбка. Кажется, подарок Гокудере понравился.  
– Я только что видел Гокудеру, – сообщил заглянувший в комнату Реборн. – Он выскочил из дома, словно ошпаренный. Что ты с ним сделал?  
Реборн многозначительно оглядел комнату – словно ожидал увидеть на полу штаны сбежавшего Гокудеры, из которых Цуна его вытряхнул.  
– Ничего! – возмущенно ответил Цуна. – Просто отдал картину.  
– А, – только и сказал Реборн. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что в таком состоянии Гокудера совершенно не вспомнит о своей работе, на которой ему нужно быть… – он бросил задумчивый взгляд на наручные часы. – …через час сорок пять.  
Цуна предпочел не задаваться вопросом, откуда Реборну известно расписание Гокудеры. Так было безопаснее.  
– Он не придет, – продолжал безразлично Реборн, – и его уволят. Денег, чтобы заплатить за квартиру, у него не будет, и его вышвырнут на улицу, где он умрет от голода…  
– Мама будет счастлива дать ему еще пряников, – заметил Цуна.  
– …и холода.  
– В разгаре июля?  
Реборн скривился и коротко ткнул Цуну под ребра.  
– Твоя бесчувственность причиняет мне боль, – сказал он холодно.  
Цуна потер ноющие ребра и протестующе замычал: больно здесь было ему одному.  
– Ты должен взять на себя ответственность, – велел Реборн безапелляционно.  
– Сказать нанимателю Гокудеры, что у него разболелся живот? – понадеялся Цуна.  
– Подменить Гокудеру в конбини.

 

Домой Цуна вернулся в одиннадцатом часу и, отказавшись от ужина, отправился спать. Шестичасовая смена в конбини его совершенно измотала. Если от Гокудеры млели школьницы и студентки, то Цуна вызывал прилив нежных чувств у бабушек. Каждая из них считала своим долгом ущипнуть его за щеку и сказать, что он похож на ее внука. Или внучку. Это было совершенно унизительно.  
Цуна уже начал засыпать, когда его разбудил какой-то шум. Подняв голову и сонно уставившись в темноту, он прислушался: шум повторился снова. Цуне потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить: кто-то бросает камешки в его окно. Он встал с постели и подошел ближе. Что-то ударилось о раму: ну точно, бросает.  
Цуна распахнул створки. Следующий камешек ударил его в лоб.  
– Прости! – прошипели громко снизу. Потирая ссадину, Цуна перегнулся через подоконник: внизу, на газоне, вытаптывая посаженные Наной цветы стоял Гокудера.  
– Гокудера-кун! – возволнованно воскликнул Цуна, сразу забывая и о ссадине, и о цветах. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось?  
– Я должен был срочно тебя увидеть! – пояснил, ничего не поясняя, Гокудера. – Иди сюда!  
Подтягивая сползающие пижамные штаны, Цуна машинально всунул ноги в тапочки и выбежал из комнаты.  
«Что-то случилось!», – подумал он, кубарем скатившись по лестнице. В других обстоятельствах он бы переживал о том, что шум наверняка привлечет внимание Реборна – чего не пожелал бы ни один здравомыслящий человек. Однако сейчас все мысли Цуны были заняты лишь Гокудерой.  
Наверняка тот от волнения натворил каких-то глупостей. Наверняка он… Цуна так и не успел додумать, что именно сделал его друг: распахнув дверь, он выскочил на крыльцо – и нос с носу столкнулся с поджидавшим его Гокудерой.  
– Гокудера-кун! – воскликнул Цуна. – Что про…  
– А вот и ты, – перебил его Гокудера. – Ну, наконец-то. Пойдем.  
Схватив Цуну за руку, он потащил его куда-то в темноту.  
«Ему нужна помощь, чтобы спрятать труп, – подумал Цуна тупо. – Зачем еще понадобилось бы будить меня посреди ночи?»  
– Гокудера-кун, куда мы идем? – спросил он, хотя по уму следовало спрашивать, были ли у убийства свидетели и какие передачи Гокудера предпочитает получать в тюрьме.  
– В школу, – бросил Гокудера через плечо.  
– Отлично, – обрадовался Цуна, – тогда мы можем швырнуть его в мусоросжигатель.  
– Кого?  
– Труп.  
– Какой труп? – от удивления Гокудера даже остановился. – Ты что, до сих не проснулся?  
Столь искренняя реакция подразумевала, что с трупом их ночная вылазка все-таки не связана, однако обрадоваться Цуна не успел. До него вдруг дошло, что они намереваются пробраться в школу ночью – грех, за который в личных книгах Хибари полагался сразу девятый круг ада.  
– Гокудера-кун, – Цуна уперся пятками в землю. – Раз уж трупа нет, может, пойдем в школу утром?  
– Нет, – решительно возразил Гокудера. – Я должен поблагодарить тебя прямо сейчас.  
Цуна не стал спрашивать, за что именно – и так было понятно.  
– Я сделал это не ради благодарности, – вздохнул он. – Ты ведь знаешь.  
– Все равно, – заупрямился Гокудера. – Ты заслуживаешь благодарности – и ты ее получишь.  
Цуна поежился: в этих словах ему почудилось некое мрачное пророчество.  
Пифия из Цуны вышла неплохая: неприятности начались, едва они успели пройти через школьные ворота. Цуна понятия не имел, в чем будет заключаться благодарность Гокудеры – тот хранил поистине пифагорейское молчание – однако безропотно позволил дважды протащить себя вокруг школы в поисках открытого окна. На третьем круге у Гокудеры сдали нервы, и он потянулся за камнем.  
«Хибари нас выпотрошит», – подумал Цуна грустно, забираясь следом за Гокудерой в окно и стараясь не порезаться об осколки.  
– Пошли, – снова потянул его за руку Гокудера. В темноте он ориентировался прекрасно. Цуна подтянул сползающие пижамные штаны и покорно побрел следом.  
«Тесты, – думал он, когда они шли через хитросплетения темных коридоров, – Гокудера собирается забраться в учительскую и украсть ответы на тестовые задания, чтобы я в очередной раз их не завалил».  
Приходилось признать, в своей благодарности на мелочи Гокудера не разменивался. Рисковать исключением из школы, только чтобы Цуна получил одним «неудом» меньше, – так могли бы поступать камикадзе. Четверть японской крови в Гокудере проявляла себя самым неожиданным образом.  
– Пришли, – сказал Гокудера, когда задумавшийся Цуна впечатался ему в спину, и подергал дверь кабинета. Та ожидаемо была заперта.  
– Жалко, что ты выбросил тот камень, – посочувствовал Цуна. – С другой стороны, он бы здесь не помог.  
Вместо ответа Гокудера снял с браслета один из металлических брелоков и принялся ковыряться в замочной скважине. Через несколько минут раздался щелчок – и замок открылся. Гокудера послал Цуне ослепительную улыбку – по крайней мере, в темноте сверкнули зубы.  
– Я не хочу ничего знать, – сказал Цуна твердо.  
Гокудера распахнул дверь и втянул его внутрь.  
Цуна моргнул: холодный лунный свет заливал комнату, и он вдруг понял, что это никакая не учительская… а музыкальный кабинет.  
Цуна во все глаза уставился на Гокудеру: неужели?..  
Ловко лавируя между стульев – сам Цуна уже давно разбил бы себе голову – Гокудера подошел к фортепиано и опустился на скамеечку.  
– Нам нельзя зажигать свет, – сказал Цуна с сожалением. – Сторож увидит.  
– Нам и не нужно, – сказал Гокудера. Откинув крышку фортепиано, он некоторое время глядел на белеющую в темноте клавиатуру, затем глубоко вздохнул.  
– Ты просто… просто слушай.  
Его пальцы опустились на клавиши.  
Цуна не был готов. Он ожидал бравурного концерта, от которого содрогаются стены и даже само здание: это была бы подходящая музыкальная тема для возвращения Гокудеры – тот был похож на ураган. Но вместо этого комнату наполнили мягкие, негромкие звуки.  
Это была не классика – Цуна готов был поспорить, что слышал эту песню в каком-то старом аниме – но ни одна классическая композиция не могла бы звучать так завораживающе. Лунный свет танцевал на растрепанных волосах Гокудеры, заливал его руки, и казалось, что он сплетает лучи и музыку в единое целое. Цуна почти слышал невидимые виолончели, подпевающие его игре.  
Выражение лица Гокудеры было… Цуна сглотнул. Он смотрел, как завороженный, и музыка позволяла ему угадывать мельчайшие нюансы мимики Гокудеры: решимость, легкую печаль, готовность примириться с прошлым и идти вперед…  
Гокудера опустил руки на колени.  
– Это была ее любимая композиция, – сказал он вместо пояснения. – Я хотел, чтобы ты ее услышал.  
– Ты должен играть, Гокудера-кун, – сказал Цуна с абсолютной убежденностью. – Ты должен играть…  
«А я – должен тебя нарисовать. Таким, как сейчас».

 

Гокудера вот уже битых четверть часа таращился на картину. Время от времени он переводил недоверчивый взгляд на Цуну – и снова принимался разглядывать портрет. Цуна его отлично понимал: он и сам до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что это – его работа, и что она наконец-то закончена. Картину Цуна назвал «Песня расставания» – в конце концов, именно эту мелодию наигрывал в ту ночь Гокудера.  
Цуне редко представлялся шанс гордиться собой, однако сейчас он чувствовал, что поработал и вправду неплохо. Удачной картину счел даже Реборн, нехотя признавший, что Цуна таки не полностью безнадежен.  
– Теперь, когда ты наконец-то закончил с портретом, – сказал Гокудера, без энтузиазма вгрызаясь в пряник, – мне больше не нужно сюда приходить.  
В голосе его звучало легкое сожаление.  
– Не говори ерунды, – укорил его Цуна. – Ты мой друг. Общаться со мной – это практически твоя работа.  
Нырнув под кровать, он принялся искать коробку, в которой хранил непригодные для рисования обломки пастельных мелков. Найти ее оказалось не так-то просто: один за другим из-под кровати появлялись старые альбомы, папки с незаконченными набросками, несколько сломанных ножей, банка с цветными зажимами и прочая дребедень.  
– Что это? – спросил Гокудера выуживая из кучи хлама небольшую плоскую шкатулку, на крышке которой красовались щит, пуля, два скрещенных ружья и крылатая устрица.  
– Где? – спросил Цуна, вылезая из-под кровати. – Ах, это, – улыбнулся он, заметив шкатулку в руках у Гокудеры. – Долгая история.  
– Мне на работу только через два часа.  
– Ну, в общем-то, – Цуна смущенно почесал в затылке, – это как бы… Моя детская мечта.  
Стерев пыль со шкатулки, он осторожно открыл крышку и показал Гокудере лежащие внутри семь колец.  
– Ты хотел стать многоженцем и завести свой личный гарем? – удивился Гокудера.  
– Что? Нет-нет! – Цуна рассмеялся. – Я хотел стать супергероем! Знаю, немного глупо, но если учесть, что до того я мечтал стать гигантским роботом, это был явный прогресс.  
Он извлек из шкатулки кольцо с большим и круглым синим камнем и задумчиво взвесил его в руке.  
– В то время по телевизору показывали одно аниме… Его смотрели абсолютно все! Оно называлось «Посмертная воля».  
– Про зомби, – кивнул Гокудера понятливо.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Цуна. – Про супергероев.  
– В трико?  
– В японском понимании. Сначала они были вигилантами и защищали сирых и убогих, а в конце организовали собственную мафиозную семью.  
– Это и впрямь какой-то чисто японский героизм. В Италии за такое обычно сажают.  
– Ну, – развел руками Цуна. – Они сражались с помощью специального пламени – у каждого было свое. Пламя Солнца, пламя Дождя, пламя Тумана…  
– Бред какой-то, – сказал Гокудера.  
– Аниме, – поправил его Цуна. – Там свои законы. В самый разгар показа был объявлен конкурс. Герои жили в девятнадцатом веке, и их назвали первым поколением. Нужно было нарисовать десятое – их преемников сто лет спустя. Победитель получал кучу всякой всячины, мог понаблюдать за работой сэйю и аниматоров… Разумеется, я просто не мог упустить такой шанс, – Цуна улыбнулся нахлынувшим воспоминаниям.  
– Ты победил? – восхитился Гокудера.  
– Нет, – рассмеялся Цуна. – Только не с моим тогдашним рисунком. Но я получил утешительный приз, – он кивнул на шкатулку. – Так что не очень расстроился.  
– И каким же было десятое поколение супергероев по твоей версии? – ухмыльнулся Гокудера. – Ты нарисовал какого-нибудь скандинавского бога? Гениального ученого? Лучника? Человека, полвека пролежавшего во льдах? Добродушного доктора, превращавшегося в ужасного монстра? Нет, знаю! – он радостно прищелкнул пальцами. – Полуодетых девиц! Ты нарисовал полуодетых девиц, которые, совершая героические деяния, теряли предметы одежды?  
– Нет, – слабо улыбнулся Цуна. – В то время я очень хотел быть таким же, как Джотто – это самый главный герой, – пояснил он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Гокудеры, – поэтому нарисовал себя. Себя и своих, – Цуна поморщился, – воображаемых друзей.  
Тогда он действительно хотел быть похожим на Джотто – радовался, что у него такая же непослушная шевелюра и каждый день бегал к зеркалу, надеясь, что глаза и волосы со временем посветлеют.  
– Тоже хотел сражаться с помощью пламени? – спросил нарочито веселым тоном Гокудера в попытке отвлечь Цуну от печальных мыслей.  
– Нет, – покачал головой тот. – Я хотел помогать другим. Хотел всех спасать. Хотел быть Небом.  
Он не был храбрым, не был сильным, не был решительным или смелым – не обладал множеством других качеств. Но он готов был понимать и ценить, готов был любить и принимать других такими, какими они были – а ведь именно и это делало Небо Небом.  
Гокудера смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, и Цуна смущенно почесал в затылке.  
– Помнится, – добавил он задумчиво, – когда мне прислали эту шкатулку, я был так рад, что всю ночь не мог уснуть. Думал, что тут же заведу себе кучу друзей, и мы будем носить кольца, и будем совсем как настоящее десятое поколение. Станем играть вместе, делиться секретами, съедать друг за друга нелюбимую еду, приключаться – и, разумеется, помогать другим. Ничего серьезного, – поспешно добавил он, поймав возмущенный взгляд Гокудеры, – на что-либо серьезное у меня не хватило бы ни храбрости, ни воображения. Простые вещи. Ну, знаешь там… найти потерявшегося котенка, поделиться игрушками, позвать учителя, чтобы тот прогнал хулиганов, подать старушке оброненную клюку… Однако, – вздохнул Цуна, – кольца мне так и не пригодились.  
Он уже было собирался закрыть шкатулку, когда Гокудера вдруг сказал:  
– Мы будем их носить.  
– Что? – Цуна с непониманием уставился на него. – Зачем?  
– Мы будем их носить, – продолжал Гокудера, словно не слыша. – Будем их носить и станем десятым поколением супергероев.  
Он крепко стиснул кулаки. В глазах его горела решимость.  
– Так не бывает, – покачал головой Цуна. – Только не в настоящей жизни. Супергерои не подходят к тебе на улице и не говорят: «Какие у тебя проблемы?» и «Хочешь, я тебя спасу?»  
– Да, – неожиданно покладисто согласился Гокудера.  
Цуна с облегчением вздохнул.  
– Ты, – продолжал Гокудера, и облегчение Цуны сменилось чувство зарождающейся тревоги, – не подходил ко мне на улице и не задавал глупых вопросов. Ты просто меня спас.  
Горло Цуны спазматически сжалось, и он отчаянно замотал головой.  
– Я вот не то чтобы сирый или убогий, – продолжал Гокудера, – но ты меня спас.  
– Гокудера-кун, – прокаркал Цуна.  
– Для меня ты – герой. Настоящий.  
Когда-то, давным-давно, Цуна мечтал, как однажды услышит эти слова. Как улыбнется уверенной улыбкой и скажет: «Пустяки» – и улетит в закат. Однако в жизни все оказалось совсем не так. Благодарность Гокудеры выбила у него почву из-под ног – героем он себя совсем не чувствовал и оставался, как и был, обычным неумехой Цуной, жалким, трусливым, слабым. И все же Гокудера смотрел на него так... Сердце Цуны отчаянно забилось в груди, в ушах неприятно зашумело. Если герои чувствовали такое всякий раз, когда их благодарили за свершенные подвиги, им можно было только посочувствовать.  
Гокудера взял кольцо с большим голубым камнем и надел его несопротивляющемуся Цуне на палец. Будь Цуна девочкой – и он бы покраснел.  
– И если ты будешь Небом, то я буду твоим… – Гокудера вдруг нахмурился. – А, собственно, кем?  
– Ураганом, – сказал Цуна. На самом деле особо выбирать не приходилось. Порывистый, драчливый, шедший на поводу у эмоций и привыкший рубить с плеча Гокудера просто не мог быть никем другим. – Ты будешь моим Ураганом, который всегда на острие атаки.  
Достав из шкатулки кольца с эмблемой вихря, он дрожащей рукой вручил его Гокудере, который тот час же надел его на палец. Кольцо сидело как влитое. Цуна с легкой завистью подумал, что свое ему, наверное, придется носить на цепочке.  
– Я буду звать тебя Десятым, – пообещал Гокудера.  
– А я тебя – своей правой рукой, – улыбнулся Цуна, припоминая кадры из аниме.  
Гокудера немного подумал и широко ухмыльнулся:  
– Годится.

 

Внезапное исполнение полузабытой детской мечты вылилось для Цуны в редкий приступ безрассудства. Тот был связан с Гокудерой, который если и не пробуждал в Цуне лучшие качества, то явно взывал к таким скрытым глубинам, о которых ни окружающие, ни сам Цуна не подозревали.  
Цуна знал: теперь, когда Гокудера примирился с собой и прошлым, ему следовало снова начать играть. Однако в его крошечной, с протекающей крышей квартирке было совершенно некуда поставить пианино – даже если предположить, что им удалось бы его где-нибудь раздобыть. Предложить Гокудере заниматься в местной музыкальной школе Цуна просто не решился – с его уровнем тот наверняка счел бы это оскорблением. Цуна видел только один возможный выход из этой ситуации – выход, который мог бы решить проблему Гокудеры… и породить множество новых проблем для самого Цуны.  
Сделать нечто подобное было бы совершенно глупо, то и дело напоминал себе Цуна, однако Гокудера заходил за ним по утрам, чтобы вместе идти в школу, называл его «Десятый!», делился купленным в столовке хлебом… и здравый смысл Цуны начинал барахлить – пока несколько дней спустя совершенно не отказал.  
Дверь была совершенно обычной, выкрашенной скучной белой краской. Цуна смотрел на нее и понимал, что давно уже не видел ничего страшнее. Груз будущего подвига пригибал к земле – однако висящее на цепочке кольцо приятно холодило кожу, напоминая, что если это героическое деяние не совершит Цуна, то его не совершит вообще никто.  
Чувствуя себя словно рыцарь, выходящий на бой с одним ржавым копьем против огромного и очень голодного дракона, Цуна нервно постучал.  
«Хоть бы там никого не оказалось!» – подумал он малодушно. Небольшая отсрочка позволила бы ему собраться с мыслями и разыскать остатки потерянной храбрости.  
– Войдите, – раздалось из-за двери.  
Моля все восемь миллионов богов о помощи, Цуна осторожно просочился в комнату и испуганно пискнул. На стареньком диванчике сидели подростки с хулиганскими прическами.  
– У тебя какое-то дело? – окликнули Цуну от заваленного бумагами стола.  
Цуна поспешно поклонился.  
– Здравствуйте, Кусакабе-сан. – Кусакабе был меньшим из возможных зол. К школьникам он относился как к неизбежным неприятностям, и в целом с ним вполне можно было иметь дело. – Савада Цунаеши, класс 2-1. Я пришел… – Цуна сглотнул: начиналось самое трудное.  
– Тебя кто-то обижает? – пришел ему на помощь Кусакабе. Цуна ожидал, что ему посоветуют: «Будь мужиком и просто врежь ему!» – но Кусакабе, оглядев его на предмет синяков и ссадин (стараниями Реборна у Цуны хватало и того, и другого), нахмурился и пообещал: – Мы разберемся с твоим обидчиком. Поддержание порядка в средней школе Намимори – наша главная задача.  
– А разве ваша главная задача – это не безопасность учеников? – вырвалось у Цуны.  
Кусакабе улыбнулся и ничего не ответил, но это и не требовалось.  
– Если ты назовешь его имя…  
– Это не школьник, – вздохнул Цуна с сожалением, на мгновение представив, что насилие, жертвой которого он становился во время приездов Реборна, наконец-то заканчивается.  
– Это не играет роли, – заверил его Кусакабе. – Наш председатель обо всем позаботится.  
– Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он избил еще и Хибари-сана, – снова вздохнул Цуна.  
Брови Кусакабе взмыли вверх.  
До Цуны запоздало дошло, что именно он только что сказал.  
– Аааааа! – он нервно замахал руками. – Только не говорите Хибари-сану, что я это сказал!  
– Председатель и сам все узнает, – пожал плечами Кусакабе.  
– Вообще-то, – грустно признался Цуна, – я пришел к вам не за этим. Видите ли…  
Тщательно подбирая слова, он изложил свою просьбу. Кусакабе слушал его безо всякого удивления, и это имело смысл. Просьба Цуны была вполне обычной, наверняка с такими же проблемами в дисциплинарный комитет уже обращалось множество других людей. С другой стороны, принимая во внимание Хибари, может быть, и нет.  
– Так вы мне поможете? – Цуна умоляюще уставился на Кусакабе.  
– Я – нет. Такие вопросы решает непосредственно председатель. Почему бы тебе не изложить свою просьбу ему? – Кусакабе встал из-за стола. – Пойдем-ка.  
Цуна закрыл глаза. Случилось то, чего он больше всего боялся – и чего всеми силами надеялся избежать.  
– А без этого совсем никак нельзя? – спросил он с нескрываемой тоской.  
– Пойдем-пойдем, – улыбнувшись, Кусакабе подтолкнул его в спину.  
Кабинет Хибари располагался прямо по соседству – так Кусакабе с остальными префектами не мозолили ему глаза, но в то же время были достаточно близко, чтобы находиться под рукой.  
– Ке-сан, – сказал Кусакабе, постучавшись в дверь и втаскивая за собой в кабинет дрожащего Цуну. Хибари, с кислым видом изучавший какой-то отчет, поднял голову от бумаг. – К нам тут обратились с просьбой, – продолжал Кусакабе. – Хотят использовать музыкальный кабинет, после того как там закончатся занятия и клубная активность.  
Тяжелая рука Кусакабе на плече у Цуны мешала ему задать немедленного стрекача. Взгляд Хибари упал на него, и бежать стало уже поздно.  
– Ты, – скомандовал Хибари Кусакабе, – можешь быть свободен.  
Тот козырнул и направился к двери. Цуна пискнул и тут же зажал себе рот.  
– А вот ты… – сказал Хибари, и Цуна почувствовал, как от ужаса душа ушла в пятки. – С тобой мы поговорим.  
Цуна отчаянно закивал: поговорить – это было хорошо. Любые разговоры были предпочтительнее расправы.  
– Савада Цунаеши, – продолжал Хибари, и Цуна в который раз подумал, что Хибари может ужасать сколько угодно, но это не делает менее удивительным то, что он знает имена всех учеников в школе. – В последнее время в школе болтают о призраке, по ночам играющем на фортепиано. Что тебе об этом известно?  
В эту минуту Цуна понял, что, предпочтя разговоры расправе, он явно поторопился.  
Слухи о призраке пошли по школе после той ночи, когда они с Гокудерой так бесцеремонно забрались в кабинет музыки. Их распускал ночной сторож, случайно услышавший во время обхода заключительные аккорды исполняемой Гокудерой композиции. История быстро расползлась по школе: рассказы о призраке упали на благодатную почву – своих семи тайн в средней школе Намимори еще не было. Впрочем, Хибари вряд ли поверил в сверхъестественное – только не после того, как на стол ему лег отчет о разбитом окне.  
Цуне следовало бы солгать – об этом кричали все его инстинкты. Однако Хибари немигающе смотрел на него, и, замирая от страха, Цуна против воли выпалил:  
– Я заплачу за окно!  
Полчаса спустя он уже сидел на скамейке у торгового автомата и прикладывал к кровоподтекам банку холодного кофе, благодаря богов, что оставшийся дежурить Гокудера увидит его только завтра, когда он уже успеет немного себя подлатать.  
Бегая по кабинету от разъяренного Хибари, Цуна все-таки умудрился повторить свою просьбу про музыкальный кабинет – за что получил несколько дополнительных тумаков.  
Тренироваться Гокудере по-прежнему было негде.  
«Если бы у меня только были деньги», – подумал Цуна, с бессильной злостью кусая губы.  
Однако денег у него не было.

 

– Как насчет этого? – Гокудера невежливо ткнул пальцем в пузатого владельца булочной, критически изучавшего свою вывеску, и Цуна вздохнул. Его портретную повинность Гокудера воспринял очень серьезно и теперь делал все, что только мог, чтобы подыскать для Цуны следующую яркую и необычную модель. Понятия о яркости и необычности у Гокудеры были весьма специфичные – за последние полчаса он обращал внимание Цуны на грозно выглядящего якудза в расшитом золотыми драконами кимоно, школьницу в костюме намахаге и заезжего туриста с безумной улыбкой и тиарой в светлых волосах.  
– Спасибо за помощь, Гокудера-кун, – покачал головой Цуна, – но я уже решил, кого буду рисовать следующим.  
– Я его знаю? – заинтересовался Гокудера.  
Цуна натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Я его знаю, и он мне не нравится? – правильно истолковал это Гокудера.  
Улыбка Цуны стала откровенно жалкой.  
Гокудера не зря славился сообразительностью.  
– Это Ямамото, не так ли? – спросил он кисло. – Этот бейсбольный придурок! Этот…  
– Я уже давно хотел его нарисовать, – торопливо перебил Цуна. Дай Гокудере волю – и он будет оскорблять Ямамото до глубокой ночи, а ведь они и так уже опаздывали в школу. Вряд ли Хибари, у которого они оба сейчас находились на плохом счету, посмотрит на их опоздание сквозь пальцы. – Но мне все время не хватало храбрости. Ямамото, конечно, не Кеко-чан, но у него тоже фанатов хватает. Ты же видел, как они толпятся возле его парты на переменках. Девочки – и не только девочки. Я всегда боялся, что они сочтут мою попытку заполучить Ямамото в модели дерзостью и расправятся со мной по-свойски.  
– Тебе не стоит никого бояться, – твердо сказал Гокудера.  
– Наверное. Я хочу сказать, они ведь не могут быть страшнее, чем ты в начале нашего знакомства.  
– Деся-атый, – простонал Гокудера. – Все это в прошлом. Ты же знаешь, я и пальцем тебя не трону. И другим не позволю!  
Цуна благодарно улыбнулся.  
– Все это прекрасно, молодые люди, – заметил владелец булочной, у входа которой они ударились в обсуждения, – но звонок на занятия прозвенит через четыре минуты. Не думаю, что юный Хибари снисходительно отнесется к вашему…  
Цуна побледнел и, схватив Гокудеру за руку, крикнул:  
– Побежали!  
С затянутого серой пеленой неба накрапывал мелкий дождь.

 

Утренние уроки прошли для Цуны как в тумане: не обращая внимания на учителя, он пытался проиграть в голове будущий разговор с Ямамото. «Ямамото-кун, не согласишься ли ты, если тебе, конечно, нетрудно…» А если он скажет, что ему трудно? «Может, ты будешь так добр уделить мне…» Сколько своего времени? Два часа? Три часа? А вдруг все будет так, как с Гокудерой? И тот единственный правильный ракурс придется искать неделями? Сможет ли Ямамото терпеть его так долго?  
Гокудера с сочувствием наблюдал за его душевными метаниями, с каждой новой переменой мрачнея все больше.  
– Десятый! – наконец не выдержал он, подходя к Цуне, хватая за руку и увлекая за собой к парте Ямамото. – Просто скажи ему! Он согласится, обещаю.  
«А если нет, – читалось по его напряженной осанке и сжатой в кулак свободной руке, – то я его заставлю».  
Именно этого Цуна и опасался больше всего.  
У парты Ямамото снова толпились одноклассники. Гокудера прошел сквозь них, как ледокол сквозь хрупкий весенний лед, и встал перед Ямамото. Подойди кто-то с таким зверским выражением лица к самому Цуне, и он бы поспешно вывернул все карманы в поисках отступных, однако Ямамото только светло улыбнулся. Кто-то из девочек мечтательно вздохнул.  
– Ты! – проскрежетал Гокудера. – Десятый хочет тебе что-то сказать. Поэтому слушай внимательно, – он вытолкнул Цуну вперед и угрожающе скрестил руки на груди.  
– Неумеха Цуна хочет что-то сказать? – презрительно хмыкнул один из одноклассников. Гокудера бросил на него тяжелый взгляд, и несчастный попятился.  
– Конечно, – сказал Ямамото легко, словно Гокудера каждый день запугивал его товарищей, и в этом не было ничего странного. – Что ты хотел, Цуна?  
Цуна открыл рот – и не смог издать ни звука. Он чувствовал чужие взгляды – любопытные, возмущенные, враждебные – и от этого непрошенного внимания его горло судорожно сжималось.  
Он попытался заговорить еще раз, но у него так ничего и не вышло. Губы беззвучно шевелились, слова не складывались, язык словно прирос к гортани. Кто-то из толпы рассмеялся. Цуна покраснел от бессилия и унижения. Он чувствовал на себе ободряющий взгляд Гокудеры, и ему становилось только хуже: тот так старался, чтобы Цуна наконец смог высказать свою просьбу, а он снова взял и все запорол!  
Рука Гокудеры опустилась ему на плечо, сжалась и…  
– Почему бы нам не поговорить где-нибудь в укромном месте? – сказал вдруг Ямамото, и Цуна вскинул на него удивленные глаза: что? – Скажем, на обеде. Сейчас не получится – урок вот-вот начнется – но если вы хотите его прогулять…  
– Обычно мы обедаем на крыше, – нехотя произнес Гокудера. Не доверяя своему голосу, Цуна быстро кивнул.  
Прозвенел звонок, и Гокудера подтолкнул Цуну к его парте.  
– Не волнуйся, Десятый, – прошептал он ему на ухо, прежде чем учитель начал выговаривать им за медлительность, – он согласится. Вот увидишь. А если даже нет, у тебя всегда остается булочник.

 

– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить, Цуна? – спросил Ямамото, едва они только ступили на крышу.  
– Спасибо, что согласился выслушать меня наедине, – начал издалека Цуна.  
– Ну, – рассмеялся Ямамото, кивнув на Гокудеру. – Строго говоря, мы не совсем наедине.  
– Гокудера – мой друг, – твердо произнес Цуна. Вид у Гокудеры стал смущенный и донельзя гордый.  
– Ага, то есть он здесь для моральной поддержки, – перевел Ямамото. Какая-то мысль вдруг пришла ему в голову, и он с новым любопытством уставился на Цуну. Тот по привычке попятился.  
– Эй, Цуна, – Ямамото смущенно почесал в затылке. – Я тут подумал… Мы наедине, на крыше… Гокудера не в счет… Без обид, Гокудера, – бросил он возмущенно набычившемуся Гокудере. – Ты собираешься признаться мне в любви?  
Цуна сжал губы. Было что-то очень несправедливое, подумал он с горечью, в том, что этот вопрос ему уже второй раз за последние несколько дней задавали мальчики.  
– Потому что если да, – продолжал Ямамото, совершенно не подозревая о переживаемой Цуной драме, – то у меня бейсбол, ты же знаешь.  
И в этом, подумал Цуна, был весь Ямамото. Он мог бы сказать: «Я никогда не соглашусь с тобой встречаться, потому что ты – законченный неудачник». Мог бы сказать: «Да кто в здравом уме захочет с тобой встречаться?». Мог бы сказать: «Мне не нравятся парни». Но вместо этого сказал, что у него бейсбол. Цуна мог по достоинству оценить мягкость отказа.  
– Да кому ты нужен?! – возмутился за него Гокудера. – Кто в здравом уме захочет с тобой встречаться?  
Стараясь удержаться от улыбки, Цуна прикусил губу: а вот в этом был весь Гокудера.  
– Значит, нет? – спросил Ямамото.  
– Прости, Ямамото, но нет, – покачал головой Цуна. – Может, как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Гокудера выглядел так, словно его вот-вот хватит удар.  
Ямамото рассмеялся:  
– А ты интересный парень, Цуна. Я почему-то раньше этого не замечал.  
– Спасибо, наверное, – пробормотал Цуна.  
– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
– Ямамото-кун, я хотел попросить тебя стать моделью для портрета, – сказал Цуна. На этот раз слова сорвались с его губ легко и без запинки.  
– Моделью? Настоящей? Как в фильмах? – засыпал его вопросами Ямамото.  
– Да, – кивнул Цуна. Внезапно проснувшаяся интуиция шепнула, что он еще пожалеет об этих своих словах. – Стой, а какие именно фильмы ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Цуна запоздало.  
– Ты не против, если я буду позировать в бейсбольной раздевалке? – спросил Ямамото.  
– Только там? – немного приуныл Цуна.  
Ямамото бросил на него странный взгляд:  
– Не хочу лишних вопросов.  
Это Цуна мог понять. Кому захочется стать мишенью для насмешек и бравировать тем фактом, что он служит моделью для неумехи Цуны? Правда, Цуну немного смущал тот факт, что об их работе над портретом будет знать вся бейсбольная команда, но если Ямамото так верил в понимание своих товарищей по спорту, то кем был Цуна, чтобы сомневаться в его решении?  
– Как скажешь, – согласился Цуна, пока Ямамото не передумал и вообще не отказался. – В раздевалке так в раздевалке.  
Вообще-то, подумал он, это будет даже хорошо. Он сможет усесться на лавке и пристроить на коленях альбом. Будет удобней, чем на пленэре – не нужно тащить с собой складной стул. К тому же, в знакомой обстановке Ямамото будет проще расслабиться – и он будет вести себя естественнее.  
– А ваш тренер возражать не будет? – спросил впервые с начала обсуждений Гокудера.  
– Ну, – задумался Ямамото, – мужик он консервативный, может не так все понять. Но, – он ободряюще хлопнул Цуну по спине, – я с ним поговорю. Не могу же я упустить такой шанс – побыть моделью. В жизни, – заметил он глубокомысленно, – нужно попробовать все.

 

Как оказалось, быть моделью в понимании Ямамото означало снять с себя одежду и развалиться на лавке в непринужденной позе.  
«И почему вот это – моя жизнь?» – подумал Цуна скорбно.  
– Что ты творишь, бейсбольный придурок?! – выкрикнул Гокудера, поспешно закрывая Цуне глаза.  
– Прости, Ямамото-кун, но я должен повторить вопрос Гокудеры-куна, – Цуна отвел трясущуюся от возмущения ладонь Гокудеры от своего лица. – Что ты делаешь?  
– А разве я сделал что-то не так? – озадачился Ямамото.  
– И снова я спрашиваю себя, – вздохнул Цуна, – какие фильмы ты смотрел?  
– Ну, – начал перечислять Ямамото, загибая пальцы. – «Шаловливые…»  
– Достаточно, – поспешно оборвал его Цуна. – Я понял.  
– Штаны надень, – буркнул Гокудера, швырнув в Ямамото бейсбольной формой.  
– Надеть-то я могу, – пожал плечами тот, – но тогда не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите.  
– Ну…  
Ходи на свои тренировки, хотел было сказать Цуна, бегай, отрабатывай замахи и броски, играй в бейсбол, продолжай быть нашим школьным кумиром – делай все то же, что и прежде, то, что удается тебе с такой легкостью, что никто и не задумывается, как это трудно. Будь собой – и этого будет достаточно.  
– Десятый, подбирай слова попроще, – даже не стараясь понизить голос, сказал Гокудера. – Сложных он не поймет.  
– Да я и сам-то сложных не знаю, – вздохнул Цуна. – Просто позволь за тобой наблюдать, – сказал он, отвечая на вопрос Ямамото.  
– И все? – удивился тот.  
– Десятому этого будет более чем достаточно, – похвастался Гокудера. Цуна снова вздохнул.  
– Ну, как скажете, – пожал плечами Ямамото, неторопливо надевая белье. Собственная нагота его ни капли не смущала.  
«Меня бы тоже не смущала, – подумал Цуна с завистью, – если бы я выглядел так же, как он».  
– Если ты собираешься просто смотреть, – продолжал Ямамото, натягивая белое джерси, – то, думаю, тренер разрешит вам сесть у кромки поля. Главное, не мешайтесь под ногами – и все будет хорошо.  
– Это и вправду было бы здорово, – кивнул Цуна. Конечно, куда лучше было бы наблюдать за Ямамото вблизи, но он ведь сам хотел естественности. Вряд ли Ямамото сумел бы ее сохранить, если бы Цуна каждую минуту лез к нему с предложениями: «Правый локоть на пять сантиметров повыше!» и «Эта поза недостаточно динамична, отбей еще один хоум-ран !»  
– И все-таки, Десятый, я не понимаю, – честно признался Гокудера, когда они под бдительным оком командного менеджера уселись на траву. Гокудера потянулся было за сигаретами, но, поймав предостерегающий взгляд Цуны, нехотя убрал руку от кармана: – Что ты в нем нашел? Яркий? Необычный? Ха! Все, что он делает, это ест, спит и играет в этот дурацкий бейсбол! Может, ты лучше нарисуешь амебу? Хочешь, достанем тебе микроскоп?  
– Почему я выбрал Ямамото? – переспросил Цуна. – Ну, словами этого не объяснить. Просто смотри.  
Гокудера слишком восхищался Цуной, чтобы сказать: сколько бы он ни смотрел на Ямамото, ничего достойного внимания все равно не увидит. Поэтому, пробурчав под нос что-то невразумительное, он нехотя нашел того глазами.  
Бейсбольная команда бежала разминочные круги. Высоко поднимались ноги в черных гетрах, ритмично двигались руки, звонко звучали речевки. Ямамото бежал сразу за капитаном. Козырек от бейсболки затенял его глаза, грудь равномерно поднималась и опадала, каждое движение было… нет, не выверенным – для этого в Ямамото было слишком много естественности, слишком много непринужденности. Сейчас он не просто бежал – он жил бегом, пил его всем телом, наслаждался им.  
Пальцы у Цуны сводило от желания перенести увиденное на бумагу, и все-таки он медлил – хотелось понаблюдать за этим завораживающим зрелищем подольше. Гокудера тоже должен это ощутить, подумал Цуна, он ведь пианист и должен тонко чувствовать музыку – пускай и неслышимую. Ямамото и его тело представляли собой песнь песней.  
– Позер, – шумно выдохнул Гокудера, отводя взгляд от Ямамото.  
Цуна улыбнулся.

 

Его опасения – насчет того, что в качестве модели Ямамото будет представлять не меньший вызов, чем Гокудера – полностью оправдались. К концу недели счет сделанным Цуной наброскам шел на десятки. Он рисовал Ямамото в прыжках, во время напряженной игры в бейсбол, радостно похлопывающим товарища по команде по спине, кивающим наставлениям тренера, прихлебывающим воду из бутылки, собирающим мячи – но, хотя все эти зарисовки и приводили Гокудеру в чистый восторг, сам Цуна полученными результатами был недоволен.  
– Может, это потому, что ты рисуешь его в постоянном движении? – предположил Гокудера, узнав о его затруднениях. – Движение рисовать куда сложнее – мышцы, кости… Анатомия, – добавил он глубокомысленно. – Это кому угодно доставит проблем.  
Цуна мог бы сказать ему, что проблемы с рисованием мышц, костей и анатомии в целом он перестал испытывать с того времени, как в одиннадцать лет Реборн запер его на ночь в городском морге, отказавшись выпускать до тех пор, пока Цуна как следует не выучит строение человеческого тела. После той ночи Цуна целый месяц заикался, но анатомически правильный рисунок больше не представлял для него трудностей.  
Нет, дело было совсем не в этом. Цуна прилежно рисовал Ямамото, но в результате получал лишь нечеткое отражение, круги на воде.  
Помог ему, как ни странно, Реборн. Понаблюдав за безуспешными попытками Цуны довести один из менее неудачных набросков до ума, он презрительно скривился и спросил:  
– Кто это?  
– Ямамото, – отстраненно бросил Цуна, пытаясь понять, почему портрет в который уже раз выходит невыразительным и плоским.  
– Кто такой Ямамото?  
– Это… – начал было Цуна и замолчал.  
Ответа на вопрос он не знал, хотя раньше считал его очевидным.  
– Ямамото… он какой? – спросил Цуна на следующий день у Гокудеры.  
– Это вопрос с подвохом? – прищурился тот.  
– Ну… нет.  
– Тогда он придурок.  
– Гокудера-кун… – вздохнул Цуна.  
– Ну, хорошо-хорошо, – на этот раз вдохнул уже Гокудера. – Ямамото, он… популярный, – слово «популярный» Гокудера практически выплюнул. – Никудышный ученик. Бейсболист… бейсболист не совсем пропащий. Нам обязательно это обсуждать?  
Цуна задумчиво кивнул. Сам он тоже мог сказать о Ямамото немного – любит суши и молоко, отец есть, матери нет – а ведь должен был знать куда больше: с Ямамото Цуна учился вместе еще с начальной школы.  
– Я не могу его понять, – сознался Цуна.  
– Да что там понимать? – фыркнул Гокудера. – Он же простой, как устрица.  
– Я знаю, что он надежный, – продолжал, не обращая внимания на его слова, Цуна, – товарищи ему доверяют. Беззаботный… веселый.... Нет, – покачал он головой. – Моя интуиция подсказывает, что должно быть что-то еще.  
– Ты прав, Десятый, – согласился Гокудера. – Столько улыбаться – это ненормально. Наверняка у этого Ямамото есть двойное дно. Наверняка, – воодушевился он, – он как доктор Джекилл и мистер Хайд: в школе постоянно улыбается, а по вечерам топит котят.  
– Гокуде-е-е-ера-кун… – мученически простонал Цуна.  
– Десятый, вот увидишь, я прав! – упрямо заявил тот. – И докажу это!  
Доказывать свою правоту Гокудера, как и всякий человек с научной жилкой, предпочитал опытным путем. Улучив время во время перемены, он подошел к Ямамото и, глядя тому прямо в глаза, с силой наступил на ногу.  
Ямамото даже не поморщился.  
– Опять споткнулся, что ли, Гокудера? – спросил он с добродушной улыбкой. – Бывает.  
– Вот! – торжествующе прошипел Гокудера, рысцой возвращаясь к Цуне и даже не потрудившись извиниться. – Ты видел, как он отреагировал? А нормальный человек сказал бы: «Блядь!» Нет, этому Ямамото точно есть, что скрывать.  
– У каждого есть свои секреты, – примиряюще поднял руки Цуна. – Это не наше дело.  
– Разумеется, наше! – горячо возразил Гокудера. – Мы выведем его на чистую воду, и тогда ты увидишь, что он никакой не необычный, а совершенно ненормальный!  
– Это практически одно и то же, – пробормотал неслышно Цуна.  
– Тогда рисовать его будет абсолютно незачем – тем более расстраиваться из-за того, что что-то там не получается!  
Цуна задумчиво почесал голову: определенная логика в этом была. Совершенно ненормальная, но, тем не менее, логика.  
– И все же я не думаю… – начал было он осторожно. Однако Гокудера уже вышел на тропу войны.  
– Мы должны за ним проследить!  
– У тебя работа, – напомнил Цуна.  
– Тогда мы влезем к нему в дом!  
– Сразу нет, – возразил Цуна, ощущавший себя в роли гласа разума очень и очень неуютно.  
– Проберемся обманом? – внес еще одно предложение Гокудера. – Так даже лучше! Он совершенно ничего не заподозрит, и мы выведаем все его секреты! Идеально.  
– Как ты собираешься пробраться к нему в дом? Кого ты будешь обманывать?  
Как оказалось, обманывать Гокудера собирался непосредственно Ямамото. Исходя из аксиомы, что лучшая ложь – это полуправда, он подошел к парте Ямамото и, протолкавшись сквозь толпу поклонниц, отрывисто бросил:  
– Ты. Завтра у нас тест по алгебре. Я готов тебя подтянуть. Занимаемся у тебя. Возражения не принимаются.  
– Здорово, – улыбнулся Ямамото.  
Посчитав свою миссию оконченной, Гокудера двинулся обратно к Цуне, демонстрируя ему победно воздетый большой палец руки. Столпившиеся вокруг Ямамото девочки зашушукались и захихикали. Кое-кто даже покраснел.  
Цуна устало прижал руку к лицу.  
«Дружба, – подумал он, вспомнив расхожую тему школьных сочинений, – наибольшее богатство».  
Иногда он очень сожалел, что они не писали подобных сочинений о здравом смысле.

 

– Располагайтесь, – сказал Ямамото. – А я сейчас принесу чай. Или сок. Или… – он задумчиво почесал в затылке. – В общем, что-нибудь принесу.  
– Иди-иди, – нелюбезно буркнул Гокудера.  
Цуна только вздохнул.  
По здравом размышлении он решил все-таки увязаться вслед за этими двумя, придя к выводу, что взрывному Гокудере и плохо понимающему намеки Ямамото потребуется буфер, и что оставлять их одних очень опасно. В чем заключалась и кому конкретно грозила эта опасность, Цуна сказать затруднялся, но в том, что она довлела, был уверен.  
Едва за Ямамото закрылась дверь, и в коридоре стихли звуки удаляющихся шагов, Гокудера тут же принялся обшаривать комнату. Смотреть в ней особо, по мнению Цуны, было нечего – кровать, старенький телевизор, набор бейсбольных бит, плакат «Мы обязательно отправимся на Кошиен !» и сваленные в беспорядке учебники – однако сам Гокудера рассчитывал, как минимум, найти в шкафу бензопилу с кровавыми ошметками.  
Махнув рукой на любые попытки воззвать к его разуму, Цуна молча наблюдал за поисками. Перерыв весь шкаф и так и не обнаружив ни пилы, ни ошметков, Гокудера полез под кровать.  
– Может, хватит уже? – робко подал голос Цуна. – Ты осмотрел всю комнату и не нашел никаких…  
– Ага! – торжествующе воскликнул Гокудера, поманив его рукой.  
Цуна снова вздохнул, но все-таки подполз поближе. Его и в самом деле немного мучило любопытство.  
– Я же говорил, что он опасный псих! – Гокудера ткнул пальцем в лежащий в футляре цай дао , который он только что извлек из-под кровати. Нож – практически тесак – был и впрямь в очень хорошем состоянии, тщательно наточенный и поблескивающий на свету острой кромкой.  
– Это ничего не доказывает, – сказал Цуна, завороженно коснулся острия и, ойкнув, сунул в рот порезанный палец.  
– Конечно, доказывает! – Гокудера спрятал нож обратно в футляр, задвинул футляр под кровать и, повернувшись к Цуне, ловко заклеил тому палец пластырем. Пластыри он начал носить с собой после того, как понял, насколько его новый друг в них обычно нуждается. – Кто в здравом уме станет хранить под кроватью тесак?  
– Ну… – замялся Цуна. Стереотипы, взлелеянные мировым кинематографом, работали на теорию Гокудеры, однако допускать, что Ямамото и вправду может оказаться опасным серийным убийцей, не хотелось: тот представлял собой островок нормальности в бурном море психоза, в которое в последнее время превратилась жизнь Цуны. – Он все равно не может быть убийцей – в городе никто не пропадал.  
Цуна гордо кивнул: это был весомый аргумент.  
– Может, он промышляет в других, – легко отмахнулся от него Гокудера. – На бейсбольных сборах, к примеру.  
– Но… – запротестовал было Цуна.  
Из коридора донеслись звуки приближающихся шагов.  
– Тссс! Он идет! – прошипел Гокудера. – Садись за стол и делай вид, что ничего не знаешь о его коварных планах.  
– Это будет легко, – сухо сказал Цуна. – Потому что я и не знаю.  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату наконец-то вошел Ямамото. В руках он держал поднос, на котором стояли три стакана и пачка апельсинового сока.  
– О! – обрадовался Цуна. После всех этих перипетий ему очень хотелось пить.  
Бросив на него предупреждающий взгляд, Гокудера схватил с подноса пачку, отвинтил крышку и осторожно принюхался.  
Цуна впечатался головой в столешницу.  
– Он не испорченный, – неправильно истолковав его действия, заверил Ямамото.  
– Пей первым, – велел Гокудера, не обнаруживший ничего подозрительного, но не желавший так просто отказываться от идеи заговора.  
Ямамото пожал плечами и, плеснув сока в стакан, неторопливо отпил.  
«Почему он с этим мирится? – подумал вдруг Цуна. – Никакая помощь по алгебре этого не стоит».  
Теперь в нем тоже шевельнулось подозрение.  
– Ну, что, приступим к алгебре? – весело воскликнул Ямамото, выуживая из стопки учебников нужный.  
– Приступим, – застенчиво согласился Цуна, придвигая к себе сок.  
– Приступим, – зловеще кивнул Гокудера.  
В том, что его друг был человеком незаурядных талантов и выдержки, Цуна убедился в течение следующих двух часов. Измыслив на коленке план по внедрению в логово возможного преступника, Гокудера виртуозно загружал их задачами и отлучался в туалет – хотя сам Цуна подозревал, что он в это время просто рыскает по дому.  
К концу учебной сессии выражение лица Гокудеры было просто похоронным, хоть Цуна с Ямамото и решили большую часть задач: никакого трупа, улик и прочих инкриминирующих доказательств в доме не обнаружилось.  
«Слава Богу, – подумал Цуна, прощаясь с Гокудерой у конбини, где у того с минуты на минуту должна была начаться смена. – Может, он хоть теперь подуспокоится».  
Но Гокудера, разумеется, не успокоился.

 

Цуне снилось, что хищные деревья стучатся ветками к нему в окно и на разные лады стонут: «Открой!» Он проснулся в холодном поту, однако ни стук, ни стоны не прекратились. Цуна медленно повернул голову к окну: за ним торчала взъерошенная голова Гокудеры.  
«Господи, когда все это прекратится?» – подумал Цуна устало, вылезая из кровати и кидаясь к окну.  
– Гокудера-кун, что ты здесь делаешь? – распахнув оконные створки, он втащил гостя в комнату.  
«Если Реборн когда-нибудь узнает, что он ночами лазит ко мне в окно, я не оберусь позора до конца своих дней», – осознал Цуна с ужасом.  
– Десятый, мы должны поспешить! – выдохнул Гокудера, одним глотком ополовинивая стоящий на ночном столике стакан с водой.  
– Поспешить куда? – спросил Цуна. Надежды на то, что Гокудеру удастся уговорить подождать со своей историей до утра и спровадить спать, таяли с каждой минутой.  
– Я всю ночь читал газеты, – продолжал сумбурно рассказывать Гокудера.  
«Ну, разумеется, – подумал Цуна горько, – чем еще он мог бы заниматься…»  
– И вот что обнаружил, – Гокудера победоносно замахал сложенным вчетверо листом.  
– Пропала девушка… – начал читать Цуна, принимая у него распечатку. – Пятнадцать лет… рост, вес… Катагири Юйко. И что? – не понял он. – То есть это, конечно, печально…  
– Готов поспорить, эта Катагири закопана на заднем дворе у Ямамото, – зловеще прошептал Гокудера.  
Цуна сел мимо стула.  
«Я сам в этом виноват, – подумал он грустно. – Мне просто следовало усерднее работать над портретом. Но нет, я снова попался в расставленную Реборном ловушку, и глядите, к чему все это привело».  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы ее выкопали, – сказал Цуна, и это был не вопрос.  
– Лопата и фонарик лежат на крыльце, – кивнул Гокудера.  
Цуна в последний раз вздохнул и принялся одеваться.

 

– Гокудера-кун, – Цуна поджал пальцы в кроссовках и поудобнее перехватил фонарь. – Мы не сможем перекопать весь двор.  
Задний двор у семьи Ямамото оказался не таким уж большим, но ковыряться здесь они могли бы днями напролет.  
– Попробуем там, где взрыхлена земля. Держи фонарь ровнее, Десятый, – поплевав на руки, Гокудера взялся за лопату.  
Следующие десять или около того минут прошли в напряженной тишине. Цуна разглядывал вьющихся у фонаря ночных мотыльков и думал о том, что будет, если они и вправду выкопают труп. Наверное, их будут чествовать как героев – если только не начнут расспрашивать, что они делали посреди ночи на чужом дворе.  
– Фу-ух, – выдохнул Гокудера, вылезая из довольно внушительной ямы, которую он к этому моменту уже успел выкопать. – А это труднее, чем кажется.  
– Хочешь, я тебя сменю? – предложили из темноты.  
– Спасибо, Ямамото, – машинально улыбнулся Цуна.  
– Яма… – Гокудера выронил лопату, и она больно ударила его по ноге. – Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! Ты! – Гокудера наставил обвиняющий палец на соткавшегося из густых ночных теней Ямамото. – Что ты делаешь…  
– …на своем заднем дворе? – мрачно подсказал ему Цуна. Гокудера подавился окончанием фразы и своим праведным негодованием.  
– Да ничего, в общем-то, – пожал плечами Ямамото. Свет фонаря отбрасывал на его лицо причудливые тени. Выглядело это немного жутко, и Цуна поежился.  
– Вернулся на место преступления? – ехидно спросил Гокудера.  
– Ты ни о чем не хочешь нас спросить? – произнес Цуна, сделав Гокудере знак замолчать.  
– Как думаете, на завтрашнем тесте по алгебре будут сложные задания?  
– А кроме этого? – нахмурился Цуна.  
– Ну, – улыбнулся Ямамото, и эта улыбка вдруг показалась Цуне понимающей и немного издевательской, – в общем-то, нет.  
– Ты! – плюясь от возмущения, выкрикнул Гокудера и, подойдя к Ямамото, ткнул его пальцем в грудь. – Что с тобой не так?  
– Ну-ну, – успокаивающе произнес Ямамото, накрывая руку Гокудеры своей. – Почему бы нам не прогуляться до автомата с напитками, где мы возьмем по чаю, сядем – и вы расскажете мне о своей игре.  
– О какой еще игре?! – вызверился Гокудера. Цуна подумал, что вот сейчас тот не выдержит и таки ударит Ямамото лопатой, и тогда им придется уже не выкапывать, а закапывать труп.  
– Как какой? – удивился Ямамото. – В пиратов, разумеется.

 

– Я так понимаю, вы искали у нас на заднем дворе сокровище, – сказал он, расположившись с банкой медового чая на лавке и делая знак Цуне с Гокудерой присаживаться рядом. До автомата с напитками они, к печали Цуны, дошли как-то слишком уж быстро.  
– Ну… – начал было Цуна. Врать он не умел, но в данном случае готов был хотя бы попробовать. Не говорить же, что они искали труп.  
– Неправильно ты понимаешь, – едко сказал Гокудера. – Мы искали труп.  
– Чей? – спросил Ямамото. Цуна с грустью заметил, что новость его ни разу не удивила.  
– Катагири Юйко.  
– Это той, которая сбежала в Токио с заезжей группой играть рок?  
– Что? – удивленно ахнул Цуна.  
– Что? – невыразительно спросил Гокудера.  
Поискав что-то на телефоне, Ямамото сунул им под нос страницу с найденной в интернете афишей. На ней и вправду была запечетлена пропавшая Юйко. Узнать ее было нелегко – с момента своего побега она обзавелась ярко-синими волосами, пирсингом и начала броско краситься – однако это без сомнения была она.  
– У нас в команде играет ее парень, – пояснил Ямамото.  
– Так она жива! – с облегчением выдохнул Цуна.  
– Зря только яму рыли, – буркнул Гокудера.  
– А зачем вы ее там, кстати, рыли? – полюбопытствовал Ямамото.  
Это была его первая нормальная реакция на ситуацию, и Цуна не знал, радоваться ему этой внезапной нормальности – или же скорбеть, что Ямамото решил так невовремя ее проявить.  
– Ну… как бы… – начал неуверенно Цуна, с отчаянием глядя на Гокудеру.  
«Помогай!» – произнес он одними губами.  
– Мы думали, что ты убийца, и зарыл там труп, – не подвел Гокудера. Цуна прижал руку к лицу. В последнее время ему приходилось делать это слишком часто.  
– Понятно, – беззаботно кивнул Ямамото. – А убийцей меня вы посчитали потому что?..  
– У тебя под кроватью спрятан нож, – сказал Гокудера, глядя ему прямо в лицо. Цуна понятия не имел, чего добивается Гоккудера, так просто раскрывая все их карты. Возможно, за этим стоял какой-то хитрый замысел – посмотреть на реакцию Ямамото или сделать все возможное, чтобы он на чем-то прокололся и как-то себя выдал, но Цуна уже сейчас мог сказать, что это зряшное дело. Никто не назвал бы лицо Ямамото бесстрастным, однако со своей неизменной веселостью он мог бы выигрывать в покер миллионы.  
– Мы его случайно нашли, – встрял в разговор Цуна, отчаянно пытаясь втиснуть разговор обратно в рамки внешних приличий. – У нас карандаш под кровать закатился.  
– Ничего у нас никуда не закатилось! – взмахнул рукой Гокудера. – Мы его специально искали. Точнее, не его, а бензопилу с кровавыми ошметками, но это уже детали. Ты, – Гокудера вызывающе уставился на Ямамото, – странно себя ведешь и явно что-то скрываешь. Но нас тебе не провести. Особенно Десятого.  
Ямамото оценивающе уставился на Цуну, и тот поспешно втянул голову в плечи.  
– Этот нож, – произнес Ямамото мягко, – несколько лет назад подарил мне отец. Тогда он еще надеялся, что я смогу унаследовать фамильное дело и посвятить себя ресторану. Нож ознаменовал начало моего ученичества, которое, – Ямамото смущенно почесал в затылке, – правда, вышло довольно коротким. Что поделать, я не создан для готовки. После нескольких… инцидентов, – обтекаемо сформулировал он, – отец больше не пускает меня на кухню. Но нож все-таки оставить позволил – на память.  
– Тогда почему у вас в дворе была взрыхлена земля? – не сдавался Гокудера.  
– Соседка сажала настурции.  
– Значит, – радостно произнес Цуна, – ты не убийца.  
– Нет, – покачал головой глядящий на них Ямамото. Сказал он это как-то уж очень грустно.  
– И ничего не скрываешь? – с подозрением осведомился Гокудера.  
– Почему бы нам не поговорить о другом? – сказал Ямамото, и Цуна не мог не отметить, как ловко он увильнул от ответа. – Вы злоупотребили моим доверием, проникли в мой дом, без спросу рылись в моих вещах, раскопали мой двор и обвинили меня в убийстве.  
Цуна подтянул штаны и опустился в догезу .  
– Нам очень жаль, – сказал он, касаясь лбом все еще теплого асфальта.  
– Если бы все можно было решить извинениями, – изрек Ямамото глубокомысленно, – такой вещи, как сеппуку, не существовало бы.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы совершили сеппуку? – ахнул Гокудера.  
Ямамото широко улыбнулся.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы сходили со мной на бейсбол.

 

– Но почему именно мы? – никак не мог угомониться Гокудера. Настали долгожданные выходные, а с ними – и время сдержать обещание.  
Ямамото пожал плечами:  
– Больше никто меня в убийстве не подозревал.  
– Значит, это наказание?  
– Какое же это наказание? Мы ведь идем на бейсбол.  
Смотреть на игру предстояло в соседнем городке Кокуе. Идти туда было недалеко, но ставить пешие рекорды по июльской жаре никому не хотелось, поэтому решено было дождаться автобуса. Билеты на него купил Ямамото, и Гокудера, который не любил быть никому обязанным – и тем более не хотел быть обязанным Ямамото – пообещал угостить всех соком.  
Едва они устроились на задних сидениях, как Ямамото дружески закинул руку Цуне на плечо и принялся рассказывать о командах, игру которых они ехали смотреть. Попытка закинуть другую руку на плечо еще и Гокудере успехом не увенчалась: тот сразу принялся брыкаться и громко ругаться на итальянском, а под конец предложил Ямамото распускать руки только в компании своих поклонниц, но не их с Цуной.  
Цуна вполуха слушал их перепалку, то погружаясь в дрему, то выныривая из нее. Автобус мерно покачивался, низко гудел кондиционер – и Цуне отчаянно хотелось, чтобы эта поездка никогда не заканчивалась.  
Кокуе оказался таким, каким Цуна его и запомнил во время своих редких визитов – чистым, ухоженным и благополучным. Городского защитника вроде Хибари у них не было, однако они как-то справлялись и даже умудрялись процветать.  
Водитель высадил их на главной площади, у небольшого фонтанчика в виде игривой русалки, и Цуне сразу захотелось усадить возле него Гокудеру с Ямамото и взяться за альбом. Картина получилась бы весьма неоднозначной: ярость, которую в Гокудере вызывал Ямамото, замечательно контрастировала бы с мирным пейзажем.  
На другой стороне площади собралась небольшая толпа: в воздухе плясали разноцветные искры, взлетали голуби, и то и дело раздавались одобрительные возгласы. Наверное, какой-то заезжий уличный фокусник показывал там представление, и Цуна бы с огромным удовольствием на него посмотрел, но Ямамото уже тащил их с Гокудерой прочь.  
– Или ты отпустишь мою руку, – неприятным голосом пообещал Гокудера, – или я сломаю твою.  
– Да ладно, – рассмеялся Ямамото, но руку, как заметил Цуна, все же отпустил.  
– Куда мы идем? – спросил Цуна. – На стадион? Может, сначала прогуляемся по городу?  
– Потом! – с жаром возразил Ямамото. – Игра скоро начнется! Раз уж мы все-таки собрались посмотреть этот матч, то будем делать это правильно.  
Делать это правильно в понимании Ямамото означало прийти на матч за час до начала игры.  
– Ну вот, – произнес он с удовольствием, – теперь мы сможем выбрать себе лучшие места.  
Гокудера окинул долгим взглядом склон поросшего травой холма, полого выходящий на берег речки.  
– Я возвращаюсь.  
– Это ведь неофициальный матч, – вздохнул Цуна, который к этому времени уже примерно начал понимать, во что их с Гокудерой втравили. – Именно поэтому твои товарищи по команде не захотели на него пойти.  
– Да, неофициальный, ну и что, – пожал плечами Ямамото. – Игра всегда игра. Именно потому что она неофициальная, я и надеялся… А впрочем, неважно, – он рассмеялся, но этот смех почему-то показался Цуне принужденным и совсем невеселым.  
– Ну, хорошо, – уступил он, – давайте останемся.  
– Десятый, – укоризненно посмотрел на него Гокудера.  
– Мы ведь и вправду подозревали его в убийстве, – вздохнул Цуна.  
«Ты подозревал, – он выразительно посмотрел на Гокудеру. – И ты не бросишь меня здесь одного».  
– Какая отличная идея, – проскрежетал Гокудера. – Всегда мечтал посмотреть матч между никому не известными аматорами.  
– Вот и отлично, – улыбнулся невосприимчивый к сарказму Ямамото.  
Сначала они излазили весь холм и долго выбирали места, обзор с которых показался бы придирчивому Ямамото идеальным. Затем Гокудера вспомнил об обещанном соке и убрел искать конбини, пропустив прибытие команд и начало игры. К тому времени, как он вернулся, первый иннинг был в самом разгаре.  
– Вот, – сунул он пачку не сводящему глаз с поля Ямамото. – Апельсиновый.  
Судя по голосу, он с куда большим удовольствием угостил бы Ямамото цикутой и не сделал этого только потому, что ее не нашлось в продаже.  
– Спасибо, – тот не глядя принял сок и залпом выпил полпачки.  
– Такая интересная игра? – негромко спросил Гокудера у Цуны.  
– Для Ямамото все игры интересные, – вздохнул тот скорбно. – Это же бейсбол.  
На самом деле Цуна не мог бы даже под страхом смерти сказать, интересная игра или нет – все это время он не сводил глаз с Ямамото. Даже для человека, бывшего без ума от бейсбола, тот наблюдал за игрой слишком уж пристально. Между бровей у Ямамото залегала складка, которая становилась все глубже – словно он искал что-то в игре, искал и все никак не находил.  
Такого Ямамото – недовольного и встревоженного – Цуна еще не видел, и зрелище это ему не нравилось.  
– Пожалуй, – поднялся на ноги Цуна, – я принесу нам что-нибудь перекусить.  
– В конце дороги была тележка с хот-догами, – сказал Гокудера. – Сходить с тобой, Десятый?  
– Не стоит, – покачал головой Цуна. Ему хотелось побыть в одиночестве и немного подумать. Чем больше он наблюдал за Ямамото, тем больше ему казалось, что у всей этой бейсбольной вылазки есть какой-то глубинный смысл, о котором они с Гокудерой даже не догадываются.  
Быть пешкой в чужой игре Цуне претило: Реборн достаточно часто им манипулировал, чтобы вызвать стойкую неприязнь к этой роли – однако гораздо больше Цуну пугала другая мысль. Что, если Ямамаото потащил их с Гокудерой в Кокуе только потому, что ему было попросту страшно идти одному? Что именно ожидал увидеть во время этого матча Ямамото? Ответов на эти вопросы у Цуны не было.  
Тележка и вправду оказалась там, где сказал Гокудера. Вокруг нее собралась толпа – наверное, хот-доги здесь были действительно вкусными. Цуна принялся проталкиваться сквозь собравшихся.  
– Один простой хот-дог и один с омлетом!  
– Два простых хот-дога.  
– Три с омлетом.  
Хот-доги и впрямь выглядели аппетитно. Цуна усерднее заработал локтями. Кто-то толкнул его, затем наступил на ногу, еще кто-то ударил под ребра, однако Цуна медленно, но верно пробирался к тележке.  
«Два хот-дога с омлетом и один простой», – уж было собирался сказать он, однако что-то – вездесущая интуиция – заставило его протянуть руку к карману.  
Пальцы Цуны сомкнулись на чужой руке – руке, которая, вне всякого сомнения, собиралась вытащить у него кошелек. Цуна повернулся и встретился взглядом с парой удивленных глаз: один из них был голубым, второй – алым.  
Цуна моргнул.  
– Оя-оя, – насмешливо произнес обладатель странных глаз. – Кажется, меня поймали на горячем.  
Цуна подался назад, пытаясь рассмотреть его повнимательнее.  
Несостоявшийся вор оказался самым красивым человеком, которого Цуна когда-либо видел. У него были точеные – и явно иностранные – черты лица, тонкие губы и иссиня-черные волосы. Несмотря на удушающую жару, он был одет в длинный плащ, тесные кожаные брюки и белую рубашку с выкобенистыми манжетами.  
В обычной жизни люди так, по мнению Цуны, не одевались.  
– Вы снимаетесь в кино? – выпалил он прежде, чем сумел сообразить, что делает.  
Брови несостоявшегося вора взлетели вверх.  
– Это что, – протянул он насмешливо, – аналог фразы: «Вы, случайно, не модель?» Что дальше? Ты пригласишь меня посмотреть свою коллекцию марок?  
Восхищение чудесной внешностью незнакомца быстро превратилось в раздражение: характер у того, кажется, был совершенно паскудный.  
Поджав губы, Цуна сильнее сжал пальцы.  
– Ай, – неубедительно произнес незнакомец.  
– Ты попытался вытащить у меня кошелек, – сказал Цуна, в свою очередь переходя на «ты» и понижая голос. Привлекать внимание окружающих к разговору ему почему-то не хотелось.  
– Ну почему же сразу «вытащить кошелек», – издевательски произнес незнакомец. – Может, я просто хотел сунуть руку тебе в штаны.  
– Мне, – повторил Цуна скептически, для пущей выразительности указав на себя пальцем.  
– Может, я просто непереборчивый, – хмыкнул незнакомец.  
– Между прочим, – заметил Цуна хмуро, – совать руку в чужие штаны без согласия их обладателя – это тоже преступление.  
– Уверен, другой на твоем месте только радовался бы, – надул губы незнакомец. – А не думал, как бы сдать меня полиции.  
– Я тоже не думаю, как бы сдать тебя полиции, – вздохнул Цуна.  
Глаза у незнакомца забегали: кажется, он ожидал, что Цуна и вправду воспользуется моментом и попросит его снова сунуть руку ему в штаны.  
– Денег у меня с собой немного, – продолжил Цуна мягко, – всего-то тысяча с небольшим. Но если ты так в них нуждаешься… – Он отпустил руку незнакомца, достал из кармана кошелек и, вытряхнув оттуда деньги и отобрав три сотни, протянул их незнакомцу. – Прошу, возьми.  
Губы несостоявшегося вора разошлись в презрительной усмешке.  
– Что это? Благотворительность? – хмыкнул он, голос его звучал растерянно и зло.  
– Просто возьми их.  
– Обойдусь без подачек! – с этими словами незнакомец растворился в толпе. Просто взял – и растворился!  
Цуна моргнул: это выглядело как фокус – как кто-то столь броский, столь запоминающийся может так ловко исчезнуть?  
«Необычный и яркий», – подумал Цуна, и на губах его заиграла невольная улыбка.

 

За хот-догами Цуна ходил долго: к тому времени, как он вернулся, игра уже перевалила за середину, а Ямамото с Гокудерой ввязались в очередную бурную перебранку – как и следовало ожидать, болели они за разные команды.  
– А ты за кого болеешь?! – вцепились они оба в Цуну, стоило ему только присесть рядом и вытянуть гудящие ноги.  
– Избавьте меня от этого, – покачал он головой, раздавая хот-доги.  
Перепалка возобновилась, но Цуна ее практически не слушал.  
Внизу, на речном берегу, подавали мяч, сдавали и отнимали пробежки, зарабатывали очки, а он сидел и думал о том, что, пусть и затянувшаяся, прогулка совершенно не помогла ему прочистить голову.  
Спор с Гокудерой немного поднял настроение Ямамото, и все же под внешним, напускным весельем Цуна различал ту же мрачность, то же недовольство, то же жадное и неутолимое внимание. Что же Ямамото так пытался высмотреть?  
В поисках ответов Цуна принялся наблюдать за игрой. Он знал о бейсболе не так уж и много, но даже на его неискушенный взгляд игра не представляла ничего выдающегося. Игроки – мужчины в возрасте – пытались компенсировать недостаток мастерства энтузиазмом, однако им не всегда это удавалось. Это был не тот бейсбол, в котором Ямамото мог открыть для себя что-то новое.  
«Тогда почему? Почему он так стремился увидеть эту игру? Почему он так внимательно ее смотрит? Что за ответы он надеется найти?»  
Цуна переводил взгляд с Ямамото на игроков, и с игроков – обратно на Ямамото. А ведь это только затишье, понял он вдруг, затишье перед бурей, которая обязательно грянет, если Ямамото не сумеет найти здесь то, чего ищет.  
И эта буря, шепнула ему интуиция, поднимет невиданное доселе цунами.

 

Следующие несколько дней Ямамото улыбался всем насквозь фальшивыми улыбками: что бы он ни надеялся увидеть в Кокуе, он этого не увидел. Цуна пополнил свой экстренный запас пластырей – и молился, чтобы этого оказалось достаточно. Заметивший его напряжение Гокудера ходил мрачнее тучи и все чаще огрызался на Ямамото, не без оснований заподозрив в нем причину дурного настроения Цуны.  
– Ребята, а вот скажите… – начал Ямамото однажды. Бейсбольная тренировка только что закончилась, игроки брели в раздевалку переодеваться и принимать душ. Менеджеры убирали поле. Цуна, уже успевший упаковать принадлежности для рисования, собирался провожать Гокудеру до конбини. – Допустим, у вас что-то не получается, а вы очень хотите, чтобы это что-то получилось. Что бы вы сделали?  
– Перерыв, – сказал Гокудера, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Считая, что после тренировки запрет на курение уже не действует, он потянулся за сигаретами.  
– Ясно, – сказал Ямамото, почесав в затылке. – А ты, Цуна?  
– Я? – удивился Цуна. – Ты просишь совета у меня?  
– Разумеется, – кивнул Ямамото, словно это и вправду была самая естественная вещь на свете – просить совета у неумехи Цуны.  
Цуна почувствовал, как к щекам от смущения приливает кровь, и опустил голову.  
Ямамото просит у него совета! Ямамото, бейсбольный ас, школьный кумир и просто очень популярный парень, просит у него совета! Так, словно мнение Цуны и вправду что-то значит. Так, словно они… друзья.  
– Ну, – откашлялся Цуна. – Не знаю, поможет ли тебе это, но когда я только начинал рисовать, у меня получались просто ужасные рисунки. Я рисовал снова и снова, пока они не стали получаться лучше – хотя это и отнимало много времени и сил. Если что-то не получается, а ты очень хочешь, чтобы оно получалось, лучше всего тренироваться.  
– Точно, – улыбнулся Ямамото. Плечи его расправились, словно прижимавшие его к земле тревоги внезапно стали легче и невесомее. – Тренировки всегда приносят результат. Ну, ладно, ребята, увидимся! – помахав им на прощание рукой, он трусцой побежал к подающей мячи машине – отрабатывать замах.  
– Я думал, тренировка уже закончилась, – сказал Цуна растерянно.  
– Ну, ты же сказал ему тренироваться, пока у него не начнет получаться, – пожал плечами Гокудера, закидывая на плечо школьную сумку.  
– То есть? – не понял Цуна.  
– А ты разве не заметил? – удивился Гокудера. – В последнее время его средние показатели сильно упали.

 

– …почему это не мог оказаться неумеха Цуна? Ему-то руки ни к чему!  
Вошедший в класс Цуна недоуменно моргнул: кто-то только что назвал его имя? Кто-то говорил о нем? Крылья носа Гокудеры гневно раздулись. Ага, понял Цуна, точно говорили – и не сказали ничего хорошего.  
– Ну, простите, что существую, – вздохнул он негромко.  
– Десятый… – начал было Гокудера.  
– Да как вы можете! – неожиданно вступилась за Цуну Кеко. – Цуна-кун здесь совершенно не при чем! Да, Ямамото-кун сломал руку, но это совершенно не повод желать того же Цу…  
Сумка выпала у Цуны из рук.  
– Ямамото… сломал руку? – повторил он.  
– Тебе-то что? – презрительно хмыкнул какой-то одноклассник. – Даже с одной рукой он не будет таким неумехой, как ты!  
– Кеко-чан! – Цуна умоляюще уставился на Кеко.  
– Извини, но я и сама немного знаю, – покачала головой та. – Говорят, вчера вечером он перестарался на тренировке и сломал себе руку. Кто-то видел его сегодня с гипсом, но потом он куда-то ушел…  
– Гокудера, – позвал Цуна помертвевшими губами.  
– Этот приду… – начал было Гокудера, но, увидев лицо Цуны, осекся и оттащил его в сторону. – Что такое, Десятый?  
– Мы должны его найти! – Цуна вцепился в его плечи. – Мы должны немедленно найти Ямамото!  
– Если ты думаешь, что он сломал руку из-за тебя…  
– Да, но это здесь не при чем. Мы должны найти его, потому что иначе… иначе…  
– Иначе что?  
– Не знаю, – покачал головой Цуна. – Но случится что-то ужасное.  
Ему повезло, что Гокудера был его другом. Ему повезло, что Гокудера верил в сверхъестественное.  
– Интуиция? – только и спросил Гокудера.  
Цуна кивнул.  
– Тогда разделимся, – Гокудера швырнул сумку на пол, и они бросились к выходу.  
– Эй, вы куда? – крикнул кто-то им вдогонку. – Урок вот-вот начнется.  
– Я проверю бейсбольное поле! – Гокудера кинулся вниз по лестнице.  
– А я – крышу!  
Наверное, стоило найти кого-то из дисциплинарного комитета, думал Цуна, карабкаясь по ступенькам, найти и сказать… Он нахмурился: что именно сказать? Что у него интуиция?  
Гокудера отнесся к его словам с пониманием, но это был Гокудера. Другие от него попросту отмахнутся.  
«Может, Гокудера найдет его первым, – подумал Цуна, с силой толкая дверь и выбегая на крышу. – Он умный, он поймет, как…»  
Ямамото стоял у края крыши и смотрел вниз.  
У Цуны мгновенно пересохло во рту.  
Вот она, твоя буря, шепнула интуиция, и цунами – небывалой высоты.  
– Ямамо… – голос Цуны дал петуха, он откашлялся и попробовал позвать еще раз. – Ямамото!  
Ямамото повернулся к нему. Лицо его было бледным и решительным. Загипсованная рука лежала в поддерживающей повязке.  
– О, Цуна, – сказал он. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Это ты что здесь делаешь?! – голос Цуны сорвался на крик. Он бросился к Ямамото. – Иди сюда! Это заграждение все насквозь ржавое. Если ты… – он сделал над собой усилие. – Если что-нибудь случится… оно тебя не удержит. Ты упадешь. Ямамото, пожалуйста!  
– Но я и хочу упасть, – улыбнулся Ямамото странной улыбкой.  
– Почему? – спросил Цуна отчаянно. – Почему?! Это глупо… это…  
«Боже, что я делаю?! – подумал он. Мысли его лихорадочно метались: он не знал, как следует поступить. Не знал, что нужно говорить людям, чтобы отговорить их от самоубийства. Что нужно сделать, чтобы предотвратить несчастье. Он не был умным, не был решительным, не был героем! Он был обычным неумехой Цуной! – Помогите, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста! Мне! Ему! Помогите! Я не знаю… Я не справлюсь… на моем месте должен был быть кто-то другой!»  
Но никого другого не было. Был только Цуна – и вот-вот собиравшийся шагнуть с крыши Ямамото.  
– Это единственное, что мне остается, – возразил Ямамото. – Ведь боги бейсбола покинули меня. – Он поднял загипсованную руку. – Все, что я умею, это играть в бейсбол. Но теперь у меня больше не будет бейсбола. Не будет Кошиена . Не будет…  
– Твоя рука срастется!  
– И что с того?! – крикнул вдруг Ямамото. – Что с того, если я и с целой рукой в последнее время играл хуже некуда! У меня больше нет бейсбола! У меня больше…  
Цуна не знал, что именно подсказало ему следующие слова – страх, интуиция, инстинкт.  
– Прекрати ныть! – крикнул он в ответ, сжав кулаки. – Будь на моем месте Реборн, он бы… он бы тебя ударил! Но я не могу тебя ударить, потому что очень боюсь подойти к краю! Боюсь, что упаду! Боюсь, что умру! Потому что я хочу жить! Потому что есть еще столько всего, что я не сделал! Потому что есть люди, которые меня любят – да, даже меня, пускай их и немного! Всего лишь Гокудера и мама. Может, Реборн тоже… Хотя насчет него я не уверен. Неужели у тебя нет таких сожалений? Неужели у тебя тоже нет таких людей?! Если ты и вправду считаешь, что вся твоя жизнь сводится только к бейсболу, тогда… тогда я сам тебя столкну!  
Каким-то образом – Цуна сам толком не понял каким – он приблизился к краю крыши, и теперь от Ямамото его отделяли лишь хлипкое заграждение и считанные сантиметры.  
– У тебя глаза оранжевые, – сказал вдруг Ямамото. – Я почему-то никогда не замечал…  
Он зачарованно протянул руку вперед и попытался ухватить Цуну за плечо. Тот инстинктивно отпрянул назад.  
Дальше все происходило слишком быстро – и одновременно слишком медленно. Ямамото качнулся и неловко ухватился за заграждение. Раздался скрежет, проволочная секция под его рукой подалась – и Ямамото начал падать назад.  
Цуна не думал – действовал. Выбросив руку вперед, он ухватил Ямамото за ворот рубашки и потянул на себя. Какую-то секунду они оба балансировали на крыше – а потом начали клониться к краю.  
«Не удержу! – понял с ужасом Цуна. – Он тяжелее. Он перевесит, и мы вместе… Если я его не отпущу, мы вместе…»  
Цуна крепче сжал пальцы и затаил дыхание – сейчас они окажутся в воздухе, а потом… – но тут чьи-то руки обвились вокруг его груди и с силой дернули назад.  
Цуна упал на что-то теплое и костлявое. Ямамото приземлился на него сверху.  
– Ургх, – выдохнул Цуна. Ямамото и вправду был очень тяжелым.  
– Блядь, – выдохнуло над ухом у Цуны что-то теплое, и он узнал хриплый голос Гокудеры. – Слава мадонне, успел.  
– Успел, – кивнул Цуна.  
– Успел-успел, – улыбнулся Ямамото, хотя эта улыбка вышла немного кривоватой.  
– Бейсбо… бейсбольный придурок, слезь, – выдавил Гокудера. – Дышать нечем.  
– Извини, – помогая себе действующей рукой, Ямамото скатился с Цуны и улегся рядом с Гокудерой.  
– Можешь отпустить меня, Гокудера-кун, – сказал Цуна.  
Гокудера нехотя разжал руки, и Цуна сполз с него и улегся по другую сторону.  
Какое-то время они просто лежали. Цуна разглядывал плывущие по небу облака. Крыша приятно холодила спину – утро было раннее, и бетон еще не успел прогреться.  
– Сейчас, наверное, придет Хибари-сан, – сказал Цуна, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, – и нам попадет за то, что мы прогуливаем уроки и толпимся.  
– А еще мы сломали заграждение, – напомнил Ямамото и вздохнул.  
– Как только у меня перестанут трястись руки, бейсбольный придурок, я тебе врежу, – пообещал Гокудера.  
– Прости, Гокудера, – смущенно отозвался тот, – я не хотел подвергать Цуну опасности.  
– Идиот! – хмуро бросил Гокудера. – Дело не только в Десятом! То есть… Дело в том, что… – он запнулся.  
– В том, что «что»? – живо осведомился Ямамото. – Неужели ты обо мне переживал?  
– Ай, да заткнись ты! – буркнул Гокудера.  
Цуна улыбнулся. Кажется, они с Гокудерой и сами не поняли, когда у них появился новый друг.

 

– Я дома! – радостно провозгласил Ямамото.  
– Простите за вторжение, – нестройным хором произнесли Цуна с Гокудерой, входя в полутемный зал ресторанчика.  
«Такесуши» был традиционным и, может, не слишком модным местом, но никто от него этого и не ждал. Суши здесь были лучшие в округе: даже Реборн, отведавший их в редком приступе кулинарного туризма, ушел домой довольным – а это говорило куда больше, чем пять звездочек перед названием ресторана в печатном издании.  
Неловко переступая по дочиста отмытому деревянному полу, Цуна с Гокудерой двинулись следом за Ямамото к стойке. В воздухе стоял запах свежей рыбы и сладковато-острый аромат васаби.  
– Добро пожаловать, – отозвался из-за стойки Ямамото Цуеши. Руки его ловко орудовали ножом – он разделывал рыбу.  
– А… – зашептал было Гокудера, бросив один-единственный взгляд на распластанную рыбью тушку.  
– Мы не будем перекапывать их задний двор, – прошипел Цуна. – Не будем.  
– Как дела в школе? – спросил Цуеши у сына. Ямамото смущенно почесал в затылке.  
– Ну… – он вздохнул. – Я сегодня пытался прыгнуть с крыши, но Цуна с Гокудерой, – последовал энергичный кивок в сторону Цуны и Гокудеры, – меня спасли.  
– Ясно, – сказал Цуеши после паузы, затем отложил нож, вытер руки о тряпку и вышел из-за стойки.  
– Ямамото-сан, что вы собираетесь делать? – нервно спросил Цуна. Инсинуации Гокудеры относительно ножа и рыбы не прошли для него зря.  
Встав перед сыном, Цуеши отвесил ему хлесткую пощечину, после чего обнял его и замер. Рука Ямамото неуверенно поднялась и опустилась на спину отца.  
Цуна с трудом сглотнул неизвестно откуда взявшийся в горле комок.  
Вот, подумал он, какими должны быть отношения между отцом и сыном.  
– Что ты хочешь на ужин? – спросил Цуеши, наконец выпуская сына из объятий.  
Цуна прижал ладонь к лицу.  
«Беру свои слова обратно».  
– И это все? – ахнул рядом с ним Гокудера. – Вы ничего у него не спросите? И ничего ему больше не скажете? Только «Что ты хочешь на ужин?» Разве… разве это правильно?! Посадите его на хлеб и воду хотя бы! На неделю. А лучше на месяц! За такие штучки! Сам с крыши чуть не сверзился – и Десятого едва с собой не утянул!  
– Гокудера-кун, – увещевающе произнес Цуна.  
Цуеши повернулся к ним.  
– Он совсем не это имел в виду, – быстро произнес Цуна. – Мы не собирались вас учить, как следует поступать с вашим сыном. Мы вообще не собирались ничему вас учить. Не запрещайте Ямамото с нами дружить, – добавил он испуганно.  
Цуеши мягко хохотнул, но быстро оборвал себя и отвесил Цуне с Гокудерой глубокий поклон:  
– Вас всегда будут рады видеть в «Такесуши» – и в этом доме, – сказал он просто.  
Цуна слабо улыбнулся и поклонился в ответ.

 

Несколько недель спустя, после того, как трещина в руке Ямамото поджила, и с него наконец сняли гипс, он снова пригласил их с Гокудерой в гости. Цуна ожидал, что они поднимутся наверх и посидят в его комнате, рассматривая бейсбольные карточки и другие сокровища, которыми Ямамото так гордился, однако тот потащил их куда-то вглубь дома.  
– Куда мы идем? – спросил Гокудера, которого, очевидно, одолевали те же мысли.  
– Я вам кое-что покажу, – заговорщицки произнес Ямамото.  
– Что? – спросил прямо Цуна, у которого уже начала появляться аллергия на секреты и обтекаемые формулировки.  
– То, что я скрывал.  
– Значит, ты все-таки что-то скрывал! – обвиняюще воскликнул Гокудера.  
– Да, но не трупы, – улыбнулся Ямамото. – Снимайте обувь.  
Он распахнул дверь – и перед ними оказалось додзе.  
Стащив школьные туфли, Цуна с Гокудерой вошли внутрь. Ни Цуне, ни тем более иностранцу Гокудере еще не доводилось бывать в настоящем додзе.  
– Садитесь где-нибудь, – велел Ямамото. – А я сейчас. – Он направился куда-то вглубь, где, как понял Цуна, располагались раздевалки и подсобные помещения.  
– Что ты собираешься нам показать? – крикнул ему в спину Гокудера.  
– Шигуре Соуэн Рю, – ответил Ямамото. Цуне это название ничего не говорило.  
– Надеюсь, – буркнул Гокудера. – Для этого ему не придется снимать штаны, иначе я пас.  
Ямамото появился четверть часа спустя – одетый в кэйко-ги и хакама. Все это время он, наверное, просражался с завязками на куртке. В руках он держал синай. Выглядел Ямамото… Цуна облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. Таким они его еще не видели. Исчезли привычные веселость и беззаботность, на смену им пришли спокойствие, сосредоточенность и абсолютная уверенность.  
Сидящий рядом Гокудера едва не проглотил свою сигарету, и Цуна отсутствующе постучал его по спине.  
– Шигуре Соуэн Рю, – произнес Ямамото, и голос его гулко раскатился по залу, – непобедимый и идеальный стиль боевого кендо. Он переходит от учителя к ученику, и каждую форму, каждое движение показывают только один раз. Если преемник достоин унаследовать стиль, он их запомнит. Сейчас в Шигуре Соуэн Рю девять форм. Вы не ученики и не кандидаты в преемники, – тут Ямамото позволил себе скупую улыбку, – поэтому вам не нужно ничего запоминать. Просто смотрите, – он поднял синай.  
То, что происходило дальше, запомнилось Цуне как один из самых нереальных опытов в его жизни.  
Ямамото танцевал с бамбуковым мечом, и не было ничего красивее, гармоничнее и опаснее этого танца. Движение сменялось движением, атака защитой, а защита атакой. Форма сменялась формой – Дождевой Вал, Бегущий Дождь, Неожиданный Дождь, Летний Ливень – и тени танцевали вместе с Ямамото. Каждый удар, казалось, обрушивал на пол потоки воды, и Цуна практически чувствовал разгоряченной кожей прохладные брызги. Призрачная вода заполняла зал, поднималась все выше, вливалась в ноздри, в рот, в горло – Цуна тонул и не хотел спасаться. А управлял всей этой стихией Ямамото.  
Таким Цуна его и нарисовал.

 

– Нет, Шигуре Соуэн Рю, конечно, непобедимый и идеальный, но мне хотелось бы посмотреть и на кендо других школ… – Ямамото дожевал пряник, и Гокудера коварно подсунул ему свой. После уроков они зашли к Цуне и теперь пили чай, позволяя Ямамото изливать душу и уничтожать запас выпечки, который сердобольная Нана собиралась скормить Гокудере.  
– А что по этому поводу думает твой отец? – поинтересовался Гокудера, которому не понаслышке было известно о проблеме отцов и детей.  
– Ну… – Ямамото пожал плечами. – Он сказал, что в юности я могу позволить себе немного поэкспериментировать.  
Щеки Гокудеры залил бледный румянец.  
– Твой отец точно имел в виду кендо? – спросил он с подозрением.  
– Ну вот и отлично, – преувеличенно жизнерадостно воскликнул Цуна, отчаянно пытаясь удержать беседу в рамках приличий. – Уверен, ты сумеешь узнать много нового и…  
– Не сумею, – печально вздохнул Ямамото. – Школы боевого кендо встречаются нечасто, и занятия наверняка будут стоить огромных денег.  
«Денег, которых у нас нет», – не сказал он, но и так было ясно. В обычно веселых глазах Ямамото плескалась тоска.  
Цуна мало что понимал в искусстве боя на мечах, но проводить аналогии с живописью он умел отлично. Новые техники, новые приемы, новые концепции – все это, в сочетании с имеющимся опытом, делало картины более выразительными, более живыми и глубокими.  
Ямамото тоже мог бы стать чем-то другим, чем-то большим – мог бы, но…  
«Деньги, – подумал Цуна с внезапной бессильной злостью. – Все снова упирается в деньги».  
Пальцы его машинально вырисовывали на столешнице значок иены.  
– Гокудера, – спросил вдруг Ямамото, с любопытством рассматривая руки крошащего пряник Гокудеры, – а что это у тебя за кольцо?  
– Не только у меня, – ответил тот машинально, – у Десятого тоже, только он носит свое на цепочке.  
– У вас парные кольца? – удивился Ямамото. – Вы что, в секте? Клево! А можно, я тоже вступлю?!  
Цуна прикрыл ладонью глаза.  
– ...вот значит, как! – рассмеялся Ямамото, когда Гокудера с жаром закончил рассказывать ему о конкурсе, десятом поколении и вигилантах. – А где мое кольцо?  
Цуна недоуменно уставился на него.  
– Это ведь кольца для твоих друзей, – терпеливо произнес Ямамото. – Гокудера свое носит. А где мое?  
– Тебе совсем необязательно его носить, – попытался отговорить его Цуна, чувствуя как от удовольствия теплеют щеки. – Это всего лишь глупая игра. Мы с Гокудерой просто…  
– Кольцо, – Ямамото, улыбаясь, протянул вперед руку.  
– Да дай ты ему уже это кольцо, Десятый, – проворчал Гокудера. – Он же не отстанет.  
– Конечно, не отстану! Какой парень в своем уме откажется поиграть в супергероев?  
Цуна потянулся к шкатулке и откинул крышку. Оставшиеся кольца блестели в лучах послеобеденного солнца.  
– Гокудера – Ураган! Можно, я тоже буду кем-то здоровским?! Вроде Молнии или… не знаю… Там нет еще одного Урагана?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Цуна. – Тебе не нужно быть кем-то другим. Ты – это ты.  
Он достал из шкатулки кольцо с изображением капли воды и протянул его Ямамото.  
– Благословенный дождь, который смывает все разногласия и тревоги.  
Ямамото моргнул. Пальцы его сомкнулись вокруг кольца, и он бережно надел его на палец.  
– Десятый! – выдохнул Гокудера.  
– А ты знал, что у Цуны глаза бывают оранжевыми? – Ямамото дружески закинул ему руку на плечо.  
Нас трое, подумал Цуна с тихой радостью. Нас – трое.  
Где-то на горизонте сгущались грозовые тучи и поблескивали первые молнии.

 

Когда ранним воскресным утром Цуна, зевая и почесывая живот, открыл дверь, кто-то попытался проскользнуть мимо него в дом. «Кто-то» при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался ребенком лет пяти, одетым в пятнистый комбинезончик и из-за этого весьма похожим на корову.  
– Малыш, мне кажется, что ты ошибся домом, – сказал Цуна, пытаясь вытолкать посетителя за дверь. – Товарищей по играм ты здесь не найдешь.  
В ответ ребенок разразился бурной итальянской речью.  
– Все ясно, – вздохнул Цуна, взял малыша за липкую ладошку и потащил его на кухню. – Реборн, – оповестил он с порога, – это тебя.  
Реборн сидел у стола и неторопливо вкушал утренний кофе. Услышав слова Цуны, он опустил чашку и уставился на незваного гостя.  
Секунды текли. Реборн смотрел на ребенка, ребенок смотрел – точнее, пытался – смотреть на Реборна, но быстро сдался и спрятался за Цуну.  
– Аха-ха, Реборн! – воскликнул он громко, высунув голову из своего импровизированного укрытия. – Ламбо-сан наконец-то прибыл! Пятилетний Ламбо-сан, единственный наследник семьи Бовино, который любит виноград и конфеты и которого ты забыл в аэропорту, наконец-то прибыл!  
– Какой милый! – ахнула Нана, прижав ладони к щекам.  
– Забыл в аэропорту? – повторил одними губами Цуна.  
– А ведь точно забыл, – кивнул безразлично Реборн, снова принимаясь за кофе.  
Цуна с трепетом уставился на него: как только ему казалось, что ничего более инфернального Реборн просто не может выкинуть, в том открывались все новые и новые глубины.  
– Какая жалость, что у нас нет винограда, – тут же засобиралась в магазин Нана. Рассудив, что ни один человек – тем более тот, кто собирается угощать его любимым лакомством – не может быть хуже Реборна, Ламбо поспешно засобирался вместе с ней. Нана не возражала.  
– Ну, – сказал Цуна, проводив их взглядом, – меня это в любом случае не касается.  
Плеснув в стакан немного сока, он направился в свою комнату.  
В дверной косяк рядом с его головой вонзился хлебный нож.  
Цуна выронил стакан.  
– Не так быстро, неумеха Цуна, – произнес Реборн.  
– Реборн! – возмущенно воскликнул Цуна, собирая осколки и вытирая с пола разлитый сок. – Необязательно было это делать!  
– Я знаю, – ухмыльнулся Реборн.  
– Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать! – Цуна скрестил руки на груди. – И мой ответ: нет.  
Вынув из подставки еще один нож, Реборн взял лежавшее на блюде яблоко и принялся неторопливо его чистить. Цуна сглотнул: никогда в жизни он не видел ничего более угрожающего.  
– Я плохо лажу с детьми! – попытался он еще раз.  
Реборн стал нарезать яблоко на дольки.  
– Ну, хорошо, – сдался Цуна, устало воздев руки к потолку. – Но если я ему не понравлюсь…  
– То мне абсолютно на это плевать, – оборвал его Реборн. – Главное, чтобы он не попадался мне на глаза. У меня нет времени на всяких сопляков.  
– Это у меня нет времени, – негромко буркнул Цуна.  
– О? – насмешливо протянул Реборн, который все же умудрился его расслышать. – Разве ты уже нашел новую модель для портрета?  
– Нет, – вздохнул Цуна.  
– Тогда заканчивай ныть и ищи.  
– Как я могу кого-то найти, когда ты взвалил на меня заботу о пятилетнем ребенке? – простонал Цуна.  
– Не мои проблемы, – отмахнулся Реборн.  
Цуна вздохнул: ну разумеется. Рассчитывать на другой ответ было глупо. Это же Реборн.

 

Нянчиться с Ламбо оказалось не так страшно, как Цуна поначалу опасался: большую часть времени тот проводил в компании Наны и за играми с соседскими ребятишками. По вечерам он забивался в комнату Цуны и смотрел бесконечные аниме-марафоны по старенькому телевизору, время от времени разражаясь громким радостным хохотом.  
Нану присутствие Ламбо только радовало. Она сияла, читая ему на ночь сказки, купая и готовя для него разнообразные здоровые блюда, выбирая одежду и штопая его любимый пятнистый наряд. Каждый раз, когда она ласково ерошила темные волосы Ламбо, Цуна чувствовал, как его охватывает злость – горячая и едкая злость на Иемицу.  
Жизнь Наны не должна была проходить так – при пустом доме, отсутствующем муже и сыне-неудачнике. Она была создана для любви, для большой и шумной семьи. Нана расцветала, когда ей было о ком заботиться и на кого изливать свое внимание. Если бы у Наны были еще дети, ей было бы куда легче переносить постоянную разлуку с мужем и странности самого Цуны.  
Только за то, что Ламбо радовал Нану, Цуна старался быть к нему добрее и терпимей.  
Это было несложно – каким бы шумным и надоедливым он ни был, в глубине души Ламбо был очень несчастным ребенком.  
– Плакса Ламбо? – откликнулся Гокудера, когда Цуна рассказал ему с Ямамото о своих последних злоключениях. – Ну как же, знаю его отлично. Из семьи Бовино, ведь так? – Цуна кивнул. – Те еще выскочки. Производили не слишком плохие музыкальные инструменты, а потом захотели сделать себе имя в мире искусств на ребенке-гении.  
– Ламбо – гений? – удивился Цуна. Никакой особой гениальности за Ламбо он не замечал: тот был обычным пятилеткой – шумным, склонным к проказам и падким на внимание.  
– Если бы, – фыркнул Гокудера. – Сначала из него пытались сделать музыканта, потом – певца, потом – художника, потом… – он почесал в затылке. – Кажется, скульптора.  
– Но ему же всего пять! – ужаснулся Цуна. – Даже если он одарен…  
– Он не одарен, – оборвал его Гокудера. – Каждый раз, когда он демонстрировал свои таланты, над ним смеялись целые залы.  
– Это жестоко, – сказал Цуна, кусая губы. – Как он только все это выдерживал?  
– Его не просто так зовут Плакса Ламбо, – пожал плечами Гокудера. – В последнее время я о нем не слышал – думал, родителям надоело с ним возиться. Однако они все же не теряют надежды воспитать из него кого-то незаурядного, раз уж умудрились на целое лето всучить его синьору Синклеру.  
Цуна кивнул. Зная Реборна и его отношение к детям, там наверняка были замешаны огромные деньги, щедрые посулы и самый грязный шантаж.  
– Реборн не собирается никого из него воспитывать, – сказал Цуна. И это к лучшему, подумал он. Больше, чем в звездной славе, больше, чем в известности и громком имени Ламбо нуждался в обычном детстве.

 

С друзьями Цуны отношения у Ламбо сложились весьма неоднозначные.  
Перед сильным и спортивным Ямамото он испытывал восхищение – и страх, к сожалению, не благоговейный. Причина испуга крылась в неприкрытом энтузиазме, с которым Ямамото предавался любым забавам. Предложенная Цуной игра в мячик закончилась для Ламбо слезами и синяками – Ямамото совершенно не умел рассчитывать силу. Решив искупить свою вину, он несколько раз подкинул плачущего Ламбо вверх – совершенно позабыв о низкой притолоке. После этого Ламбо предпочитал восхищаться Ямамото издали и каждый раз, завидев его, потирал голову и прятался за юбку Наны.  
С Гокудерой Ламбо роднила взаимная неприязнь. Давнее столкновение на почве музыки породило вражду, которая, медленно тлея в Италии, по-настоящему разгорелась уже в Намимори. Каждый раз, сцепившись из-за очередной ерунды, они беззастенчиво демонстрировали свой бурный итальянский темперамент, доводя Цуну до затяжной мигрени. Когда ему это наконец надоело, он сурово призвал спорщиков к порядку, напомнив, что они теперь в Японии и ругаться должны по-японски. Толку это не принесло: Гокудера с легкостью переключился на язык страны Ямато и продолжил звать Ламбо «тупой коровой».  
У Цуны не было опыта общения с детьми: он рассчитывал, что статус-кво между ним и Ламбо продлится все лето.  
Разумеется, он ошибался.  
Всю глубину своих заблуждений Цуна осознал, несколько дней спустя вернувшись из школы. Наны не было – она ушла к подругам. Реборн смотрел новости в гостиной, чередуя итальянский и японский каналы. Ламбо нигде не было видно.  
На ходу стаскивая школьный галстук, Цуна вошел в свою комнату – и застыл.  
Ламбо сидел за столом, перед ним лежал лист дорогой рисовальной бумаги, которую Цуна приберегал для особых случаев. Рядом стояла распотрошенная коробка пастельных мелков. Захватанные пальцами, они пестрели разноцветными пятнами, от нескольких остались лишь жалкие, ни к чему не пригодные обломки.  
Высунув язык от усердия, Ламбо что-то рисовал.  
Кулаки Цуны сжались сами по себе – мир перед глазами заволокло красной пеленой. Его принадлежности для рисования… Смысл его существования… Ламбо посмел…  
– Ламбо! – крикнул Цуна. Даже для его собственных ушей голос звучал страшно. – На этот раз ты перешел все гра…  
Цуна осекся: Ламбо съежился. Пальцы его машинально прочертили на листе длинную неуклюжую черту, после чего разжались и выпустили мелок. Лицо его скривилось, на глаза набежали слезы. В обычных обстоятельствах Ламбо разражался громким ревом по любому поводу, однако на этот раз он молчал и только тихо шмыгал носом.  
Цуна разжал кулаки.  
«Что я собирался сделать? – спросил он, задыхаясь от внезапно нахлынувшей ненависти к себе. – Что я сделал бы? Накричал бы на него? Или, быть может, ударил? Он же ребенок, господи… Неужели я бы поднял руку на ребенка – только потому, что он заигрался?»  
– Что ты делаешь, Ламбо? – спросил он гораздо мягче, подходя к столу.  
Ламбо смотрел на него большими круглыми глазами ребенка, привыкшего, что у него ничего не получается. Ребенка, который ожидает, что его поднимут на смех или отругают.  
Цуна закрыл глаза. На мгновение он увидел в Ламбо прежнего себя.  
– Ты что-то рисуешь? – Цуна взял со стола сухую салфетку и вытер Ламбо глаза и нос. – Сморкайся, – велел он, вспоминая свое несчастливое детство.  
– Ма… ма… – с трудом выдохнул Ламбо, трубно сморкаясь. – Рисунок для мамы.  
Цуна опустил глаза: на бумаге и вправду было изображено что-то, отдаленно похожее на Нану. Палка-палка-огуречик с передником и облаком каштановых волос. За руку она держала…  
«Ламбо», – решил Цуна, ориентируясь на черно-белые коровьи пятна. Рядом стоял Цуна. Он опознал себя по встопорщенным волосам и школьной форме.  
– Уверен, маме очень понравится, – сказал Цуна с трудом. Горло сдавило, и он попытался прокашляться.  
– Правда-правда? – спросил Ламбо, недоверчиво глядя на него.  
– Она повесит его на холодильнике, – пообещал Цуна.  
Ламбо просиял: место, где в доме хранилась еда, и вправду было самым важным.  
– Тогда ладно, – он радостно схватил рисунок со стола. – Я пойду его ей покажу.  
– Она еще не вернулась. – Цуна потрепал его по волосам и выудил из коробки чистую хлопчатобумажную тряпку. – Почему бы тебе пока не помочь мне привести мелки в порядок? А за это я свожу тебя завтра в развлекательный парк.  
«Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Иначе просто не смогу себя простить».

 

Автобус высадил их прямо у парка. Крепко сжимая руку Цуны, Ламбо с восхищением разглядывал большие кованые ворота и зазывающих посетителей работников парка в костюмах плюшевых зверей.  
– Ну, как тебе? – спросил Цуна, улыбаясь.  
– Ламбо-сан… – Ламбо тут же выпятил грудь и надул щеки. – Ламбо-сан хочет виноградное мороженое и хот-дог, и пострелять в тире, и покататься на самой высокой горке, и обязательно сходить в комнату страха – Глуподера наверняка перепугается и будет держать Цуну за руку! Вот смеху-то будет!  
– Пока что единственный, кто держит Десятого за руку, тупая корова, это ты, – буркнул Гокудера, отвесив Ламбо подзатыльник. Тот немедленно попытался пнуть его в лодыжку.  
– Если вы не прекратите, – строго сказал Цуна, чувствуя себя так, словно вместо одного пятилетки сопровождает двух, – нас прямо с порога выставят вон.  
– Я куплю билеты, – вызвался Ямамото.  
Узнав, что Цуна с Ламбо собираются в развлекательный парк, они с Гокудерой тут же решили увязаться следом.  
– Вам необязательно это делать, – попытался отговорить их Цуна, хорошо представляя, каким утомительным сделает этот поход взбалмошный и гиперактивный Ламбо.  
– Разумеется, обязательно! – тут же с жаром возразил Гокудера.  
– К вам могут пристать хулиганы, – с улыбкой сказал Ямамото.  
– Или тупая корова потеряется! Или… или…  
– Да мало ли что.  
Они переглянулись и хором закончили:  
– Короче, мы идем с вами!  
– Можешь рассчитывать на меня, Десятый! – Гокудера лихо подмигнул и поднял вверх большой палец.  
– К тому же, – глубокомысленно заметил Ямамото, – будет здорово погулять вот так – всем вместе!  
– Десятый, ты точно не можешь забыть тупую корову дома? – заговорщицки прошептал Гокудера.  
– Не могу, – покачал головой улыбающийся Цуна. – Я обещал.  
– Тогда как твоя правая рука я сделаю все возможное, чтобы этот поход прошел… – Гокудера запнулся. Врать Цуне он не хотел – а Ламбо и впрямь знал неплохо. – …как можно менее болезненно… – закончил он и поморщился.  
Верный своему слову, Гокудера и впрямь подготовился основательно. С собой он захватил пригоршню пластырей, пакеты (на случай если Ламбо переест виноградного мороженого, и то полезет назад), бутылку воды, бирку с именем Ламбо и адресом Савада, на случай, если «тупая корова и впрямь потеряется», пилюли от живота – и много чего еще.  
– Какой ты… предусмотрительный, Гокудера-кун, – сказал Цуна, проглатывая просившееся на язык «ужасный пессимист».  
– Скорее жуткий перестраховщик, – улыбнулся Ямамото. – Расслабься, Гокудера. Съешь мороженое.  
Они и вправду съели по мороженому, совершив тем самым ужасный тактический просчет – на первом же аттракционе Ламбо вырвало на многострадального Гокудеру. Следующие пятнадцать минут, пока Ямамото ходил за новой футболкой, Цуна изо всех сил пытался пресечь попытки Гокудеры нанести Ламбо увечья, несовместимые с жизнью. Жажда убийства Гокудеры многократно возросла, когда улыбающийся Ямамото притащил ему розовую футболку с «Хелло Китти».  
– Ты выглядишь очень… – Цуна оглядел Гокудеру и печально вздохнул: Гокудера выглядел мужественным и стильным несмотря на явно девчачьи тряпки. – Хотел бы я выглядеть так же.  
– Без проблем, – отозвался Ямамото. – У них еще остались футболки.  
Цуна открыл было рот – он ведь выражался фигурально! – но поглядел на приободрившегося Гокудеру и слабо кивнул. В итоге, в «Хелло Китти» они обрядились втроем.  
– Это как супергеройские костюмы, – весело сказал Ямамото, одергивая футболку, оказавшуюся ему тесноватой. Проходящие мимо девочки восхищенно уставились на его выглядывающий из-под розовой ткани живот.  
– Как у Сэйлор Мун? – спросил Ламбо наивно.  
Гокудера пошел багровыми пятнами.  
– Нет, как у других супергероев, – Ямамото помахал у него перед носом своим кольцом Дождя.  
– Ламбо-сан – тоже герой! – важно произнес Ламбо. – И в доказательство он прокатится на самой высокой горке парка. – Схватив Цуну за руку, он потащил его к устрашающе выглядевшему аттракциону, со стороны которого доносились пронзительные вопли и визг.  
– Боюсь, что не прокатится, – покачал головой Цуна.  
– Конечно, не прокатится, – мстительно сказал Гокудера. – Так мы никаких футболок не напасемся.  
– Дело не в футболках, – пояснил Цуна со вздохом, глядя, как кривится личико Ламбо, – просто там ограничения по росту.  
– Но я должен… должен прокатиться!  
Цуна только развел руками.  
– Глупый Цуна! – заревел Ламбо, размазывая слезы по щекам. Тельце его сотрясалось от рыданий. – Великому Ламбо-сану нипочем никакие ограничения! Я обязательно… обязательно прокачусь! Обязательно докажу, что я храбрее и лучше Глуподеры, и тогда… и тогда…  
«Ты меня не прогонишь». – Рыдающий Ламбо не закончил фразу, но Цуна явственно это услышал.  
Не обращая внимания на осуждающие взгляды окружающих, он опустился перед Ламбо на колени и, достав из кармана платок, сказал:  
– Хватит.  
Голос Цуны был спокойным, но твердым – его просто невозможно было ослушаться. Краем взгляда Цуна заметил, как открыл рот Гокудера, как Ямамото толкнул того локтем в бок и одними губами произнес: «Вот видишь, они и вправду оранжевые!».  
Ламбо икнул и умолк.  
– Молодец, – Цуна вытер ему глаза, текущий нос и повлажневшие ладошки. – Послушай, Ламбо, – он свернул платок – тот был мокрым и изгвазданным – и со вздохом сунул его обратно в карман, – тебе не нужно ничего никому доказывать.  
– Н-не… нужно? – заикаясь, недоверчиво произнес Ламбо. – Но…  
– Не нужно, – повторил Цуна. – Друзья никогда не выясняют, кто из них лучше.  
– Друзья? – Ламбо с сомнением посмотрел на Гокудеру, словно никак не мог поверить, что с тем и вправду можно дружить.  
– Да я скорее… – начал было Гокудера, но, поймав суровый взгляд Цуны, сдулся и проглотил окончание фразы.  
– Друзья, – сказал уверенно Цуна. – Друзья просто проводят время вместе – веселятся, гуляют…  
– Спасают друг друга, – услужливо напомнил Ямамото.  
– Неудачный пример, – нахмурился Цуна.  
– А по-моему – очень даже, – вдруг сказал Гокудера.  
– Не волнуйся, малыш, – Ямамото наклонился к Ламбо. – Тебе не нужно быть самым храбрым или самым сильным – просто будь собой. А если что-то пойдет не так, Цуна тебя спасет.  
– Неумеха Цуна меня спасет? – недоверчиво открыл рот Ламбо.  
– Конечно! – весело воскликнул Ямамото. – Он ведь супергерой. В десятом поколении!  
– Ямамо-о-о-ото… – мученически простонал Цуна. – Не забивай ему голову глупостями.  
– У него есть самое настоящее супергеройское кольцо, а теперь даже появилась супергеройская футболка, – Ямамото подергал за розовый подол «Хелло Кити». – Так что не грусти. Пойдемте лучше кататься в чашках.  
В итоге они покатались в огромных и вертящихся кофейных чашках, проехались на веселом паровозике, сходили в комнату ужаса, в которой за Цуну хватались абсолютно все – начиная от друзей и кончая скелетами, посетили колесо обозрения, сходили на кукольное представление, выиграли в тире большую плюшевую корову и наконец отправились домой.  
– Друзья… – сонно пробормотал уставший Ламбо на ухо несущему его Цуне.  
Тот мягко улыбнулся.

 

Когда небо расколола первая молния, Цуна очнулся от дремы, которую навевал на него мерно стучавший в окна дождь, и распахнул глаза.  
– С добрым утром, Савада, – кисло прокомментировал это учитель.  
В другое время Цуна бы обязательно смутился, но сейчас ему было не до того. Небо прочертила еще одна ветвистая молния, сыто зарокотал гром. Где-то неподалеку завыла автомобильная сигнализация. Схватив учебник и тетрадки, Цуна принялся ожесточенно запихивать их в сумку.  
– Савада! – шокированно воскликнул учитель.  
– Что случилось, Десятый? – тут же забеспокоился Гокудера.  
Сидевший рядом Ямамото протянул руку и молча ухватился за лямку Цуниной сумки.  
– Ламбо, – ответил тот, сгребая разбросанные по парте карандаши и ручки.  
– Что еще натворила эта тупая корова? – проскрежетал Гокудера.  
– Остался дома с Реборном, – поморщился Цуна. – Мама сегодня уехала на целый день. Мы совершенно забыли про грозу. Вдруг Ламбо ее боится?  
– Но синьор Синклер ведь обязательно… – начал было Гокудера – и тут же осекся.  
– Реборн сделает что-то, только если Ламбо подожжет дом, – хмуро сказал Цуна. – В противном случае он не шевельнет и пальцем. Я должен срочно вернуться домой.  
– Я отправлюсь с тобой, – вызвался Гокудера.  
– У тебя сегодня ранняя смена в конбини, – покачал головой Цуна.  
– Ха-ха-ха, не переживай, Гокудера, – Ямамото принялся собирать учебники. – С Цуной отправлюсь я.  
– А тебя ждет отец, – напомнил Цуна, мешая Ямамото сунуть книги в сумку. – Все нормально, я справлюсь один.  
– Но… – попытался было возразить Гокудера.  
– Но… – повторил за ним Ямамото.  
Класс с интересом слушал этот разговор.  
– Наверное, – вздохнул стоящий у доски учитель, – мне следует быть признательным, что вместо троих учеников с моего урока сбегает только один.  
– Простите, учитель, – Цуна закинул сумку на плечо, – но у меня семейные обстоятельства.  
С этими словами он выбежал из класса. Вблизи снова загрохотал гром.  
Цуна переобулся в уличные туфли и заторопился наружу, одновременно открывая зонт. Выйдя во двор, он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и, обернувшись, встретился глазами с Хибари. Тот стоял у окна и с неудовольствием смотрел на него.  
Цуна поморщился: завтра ему сильно достанется за прогул. Впрочем, о своем поступке он все равно не жалел.  
Зонт плохо защищал от дождя – косые капли секли по лицу, разбивались об одежду, оставляя на ней влажные темные пятна. Цуна бежал, лавируя среди луж, сражаясь с ветром, зонтом и то и дело выскальзывающей из рук сумкой. Никогда еще дорога домой не казалась ему такой длинной.  
Наконец, протиснувшись в родную калитку, он взбежал по ступеням и толкнул дверь. В доме было тихо – из гостиной доносилось негромкое бормотание телевизора, то и дело заглушаемое грозовыми раскатами.  
– Реборн! – окликнул Цуна, сбрасывая обувь и оставляя на полу мокрые следы. С зонта текло, и он сунул его сушиться на подставку, сделав мысленную пометку потом сходить за шваброй и вытереть набежавшую лужу. – Где Ламбо?  
– Понятия не имею, – откликнулся из гостиной Реборн. – Неумеха Цуна, раз уж ты сбежал с уроков, сделай мне кофе.  
Скрипнув зубами, Цуна зашел на кухню, заглянул под лестницу и в кладовую, обошел все комнаты на первом этаже – Ламбо нигде не было.  
– Ламбо! – позвал он, поднимаясь наверх и волоча за собой школьную сумку. – Ламбо, ты где?  
В комнате Наны Ламбо тоже не оказалось – ни под кроватью, ни на ней. А ведь Цуна думал, что именно там Ламбо и станет прятаться от грозы, прижимая к себе любимую плюшевую игрушку.  
– Куда же он подевался? – толкнув дверь в собственную комнату, Цуна вошел – и замер: Ламбо сидел на подоконнике, подтянув колени к подбородку. – Ламбо!  
Цуна пересек комнату в несколько широких шагов и распахнул объятия.  
– Ламбо, – позвал он, – иди сюда.  
Тот удивленно воззрился на него, но все же забрался на руки. Цуна зарылся носом в растрепанную черную шевелюру: от Ламбо пахло кондиционером для белья и чистотой – обычный детский запах. Он был теплым и, к удивлению Цуны, совершенно не дрожал.  
– Не бойся, – сказал Цуна, поглаживая узкую, затянутую в пятнистый комбинезончик спинку. – Я с тобой.  
Ламбо поднял голову – на Цуну уставились два удивленных круглых глаза.  
– А почему я должен бояться, Цуна?

 

Как выяснилось, Ламбо совершенно не боялся гроз – буйство стихии его скорее завораживало – однако в школу Цуна все-таки решил не возвращаться. Подогрев молока, Цуна устроился с Ламбо и большой книжкой сказок на кровати – и провалялся так до самого вечера. Несмотря на разошедшуюся грозу, это был один из самых спокойных и мирных дней за все лето.  
К вечеру дождь стих, и сквозь тучи проглянули робкие солнечные лучи. Цуна с Ламбо обосновались на крыльце, где их и нашел Гокудера. С собой у него была пачка сладких палочек – и домашнее задание. Гокудере и палочкам Цуна обрадовался.  
Они не успели толком открыть коробку, как калитка снова скрипнула, возвещая о прибытии Ямамото.  
– Все здесь? – улыбаясь, спросил он. – Я так и думал.  
Ямамото тоже пришел не с пустыми руками, купив по дороге пачку тянучек, от которых склеивались зубы.  
Вечер они провели на крыльце, поедая сладкое с чаем, который им принесла сердобольная Нана, болтая о всякой ерунде и играя в ширитори . Ламбо уснул сразу же после тянучек и лежал у Цуны на руках, пока Нана не отнесла его в спальню. Потом был очень поздний ужин, состоящий из риса и домашнего карри, и чай – с преследующими Гокудеру пряниками.  
Глубокой ночью, помахав друзьям на прощание рукой, Цуна подумал, что хотел бы проводить так все вечера до конца своей жизни.

 

Ночью Цуну разбудил частый топот. Это не были вкрадчивые, почти неразличимые шаги Реборна или легкая поступь Наны. А значит… Бросив взгляд на часы – мигающее красным табло показывало 01:15 – Цуна выбрался из постели. Что понадобилось Ламбо среди ночи? Туалет находился совершенно в другой стороне.  
Сунув ноги в тапочки, Цуна вышел из комнаты и, стараясь не перебудить весь дом, двинулся вниз – судя по звукам, именно туда и направился Ламбо. Металлически звякнули ключи, негромко скрипнула входная дверь.  
Заволновавшись, Цуна ускорил шаг. Зачем Ламбо понадобилось наружу?  
Сунув ноги во все еще влажные после дождя туфли, Цуна – как был в пижаме – бросился на улицу. Он успел как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как пятнистый коровий комбинезончик и черная шапка волос исчезают за калиткой.  
Цуна открыл было рот, собираясь окликнуть Ламбо, собираясь велеть ему вернуться в дом, но что-то – интуиция? – его удержало, и он неслышно отправился следом.  
Ламбо дошел до конца улицы и свернул за угол, к располагающемуся неподалеку маленькому святилищу. Желтый свет уличных фонарей заливал его крохотную фигурку, отбрасывая под ноги глубокие черные тени.  
«Ему что, приспичило помолиться? – засомневался Цуна. – Он же итальянец, они там все католики. Зачем ему святилище ками, который не встречается нигде, кроме Намимори?»  
Ламбо и впрямь прошел мимо святилища – и устремился к небольшой рощице, в которой обильно произрастал бамбук. Достав из кармана комбинезончика полоску бумаги, он встал на цыпочки и, пыхтя от усердия, привязал ее как можно выше, затем молитвенно сложил ладошки и опустил голову.  
«Но ведь Танабата уже давно прошла…» – подумал Цуна.  
Однако Ламбо это, очевидно, совершенно не смущало.  
Юркнув за ближайший выступ, Цуна пропустил покончившего со своими делами и возвращающегося домой Ламбо вперед и, подбежав к бамбуку, снял танзаку и сжал его в руке. Бумага была плотной и светлой – Ламбо наверняка вырвал клочок из Цуниного альбома для рисования – но Цуна никак не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы рассердиться.  
Что же такого желал Ламбо? О чем он молился?  
Подойдя к фонарю, Цуна попытался разобрать написанное – и нахмурился. Вместо слов там были лишь неуклюже нарисованные изображения. Сунув танзаку в карман пижамы, он неслышно направился следом за Ламбо – загадки могут подождать до завтра. Сейчас нужно убедиться, что Ламбо благополучно вернулся домой.

 

– Что это у тебя, Десятый? – Гокудера с любопытством заглянул ему через плечо.  
Цуна, вот уже целое утро провздыхавший над непонятным рисунком, только развел руками.  
– Думаю, что танзаку.  
– Твое? – спросил Ямамото. – Не успел повесить?  
– Ламбо, – покачал головой Цуна. – Очевидно, он еще не умеет писать – поэтому свое желание он нарисовал, и теперь я совершенно не могу понять, чего он просил.  
– А ну-ка покажи, – нацепив на нос очки, Гокудера вгляделся в рисунок. Затем перевернул его вверх ногами и нахмурился. – Это какая-то абстракция, – покачал он головой. – Хрен его знает, что пыталась изобразить здесь эта тупая корова…  
– А по-моему, все очевидно, – заметил склонившийся к нему Ямамото. Гокудера посмотрел на него так, словно тот сошел с ума.  
– Нет, серьезно, – Ямамото отобрал у него бумажную полоску и заводил по ней пальцем. – Это – Нана-сан, у нее очень хорошая улыбка. Это Цуна – гляньте, какие волосы. Это… это Гокудера, то, что шевелится у него на голове, это не змеи – это осьминожья стрижка. А это… – Ямамото задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Ну, я, наверное – видите, это моя бейсбольная бита.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, – произнес Цуна медленно, – что Ламбо попросил… о нас?  
– Ха-ха-ха, наверное. Малыш – молодец, знает, что такое истинные ценности.  
Цуна смотрел на нарисованные на тонкой бумажной полоске палочки и огуречики – и пытался понять, что объединяло изображенных там людей? Почему Ламбо о них просил? Кем они для него являлись? Чего он хотел? Друзей? Нет, там была Нана, и…  
«Семью, – вдруг понял Цуна. – Ламбо хотел семью».

 

Разговаривать с Реборном до первой чашки кофе было делом бесполезным – а то и опасным. Цуна терпеливо подождал, пока Реборн вольет в себя черную, как деготь, жидкость и осторожно пододвинул к нему корзинку со свежими рогаликами.  
Реборн только хмыкнул.  
Момент для разговора был выбран идеально – Нана с Ламбо наверху перестилали постель.  
– Итак, чего ты хотел? – спросил Реборн наконец.  
– Ламбо, – сказал Цуна, собирая остатки храбрости.  
– И что с ним?  
– Я хочу, чтобы в следующем году ты снова привез его к нам на лето. И в следующем за следующим. И потом – пока он не станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы путешествовать самому.  
– Вот, значит, как, – какое-то время Реборн молча изучал его поверх чашки, затем покачал головой. – Его родители будут против. Они все еще хотят сделать из сына юное дарование, которое устроит революцию в мире искусств.  
– Ты скажешь… – Цуна сглотнул: он никогда не любил и не умел торговаться, но сейчас у него не было выбора. В конце концов, Ямамото пообещал, что Цуна спасет Ламбо в случае нужды. – Ты скажешь, что везешь его к талантливому художнику.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я соврал? – насмешливо приподнял брови Реборн.  
Цуна сжал кулаки:  
– Я сделаю эти слова правдой.  
– Допустим, – Реборн не стал спорить – и это было подозрительно. – Но почему я вообще должен это делать? Какая в этом выгода для меня?  
«Ради Наны, – мог бы сказать Цуна, – сделай это ради Наны – ей так одиноко, она будет рада…»  
Но вместо этого он только опустил голову и пробормотал:  
– Я прошу. Пожалуйста. Я буду тебе должен.  
Губы Реборна поджались:  
– Глупый Цуна, – сказал он, ткнув Цуну под ребра. – Сколько бы я ни учил тебя жизненной мудрости, все мои уроки пропадают зря. Так и быть, я сделаю это – ради Наны.

 

– Ламбо, я хочу тебе кое-что дать.  
Чисто выкупанный и переодетый в пижамку Ламбо, прижимающий к себе книжку со сказками, вопросительно уставился на Цуну.  
– Виноградную конфету? – понадеялся он.  
– Нет, кое-что… кое-что другое. Дай руку.  
Ламбо доверчиво протянул руку вперед, и Цуна положил на нее кольцо. Ламбо уставился на него, словно зачарованный.  
– Это кольцо означает, что ты – один из моих самых близких людей, – опустил руку ему на голову Цуна, – моя семья. Пока ты его хранишь, я всегда буду о тебе помнить и заботиться.  
– И мы будем играть? И читать сказки? И ходить с Глуподерой и Ямамото на горки? – с надеждой спросил Ламбо.  
– Да, – кивнул Цуна торжественно. – Мы будем все это делать. Возможно, не всегда, но… Реборн пообещал привозить тебя сюда каждое лето, пока ты не вырастешь и не сможешь приезжать самостоятельно. Я знаю, ты вернешься в Италию, и тебе там будет трудно – и я пока что не могу ничего изменить, но… Я буду ждать тебя. Мы будем ждать, – поправился Цуна.  
– Пока у меня есть это кольцо, – повторил Ламбо и сжал кольцо в ладошке.  
– У Ямамото и Гокудеры похожие, – улыбнулся Цуна.  
– У меня такое же кольцо, как и у Глуподеры?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Цуна. – Немного другое.  
Он провел пальцем по выгравированному на кольце зигзагу молнии.  
– Когда-нибудь, – произнес Цуна, и голос его звучал тихо и напевно, – ты вырастешь и станешь сильным и смелым. Станешь громоотводом, принимающим на себя удары судьбы и спасающим от них семью. Ты будешь заботиться о нас – а пока что позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

 

Ламбо не был ни необычным, ни особенно ярким – нормальный пятилетний ребенок – но Цуна все равно его нарисовал. Это оказалась одна из самых необычных его картин: фиолетовая бумага и мелкие, тщательно растушеванные штрихи, порождающие мириад полутонов и оттенков цвета. Стоявший на цыпочках Ламбо тянулся с танзаку к бамбуку – и на лице его были написаны мольба и надежда. Ночь окутывала его, шелестела листьями, заливала светом фонарей – и забирала эти безмолвные мольбы, чтобы… ответить на них? Остаться к ним глухой и равнодушной?  
От картины веяло загадочностью и мягкой ночной прохладой.  
Реборн, увидев ее, только хмыкнул – и ничего не сказал.  
Отсутствие негативных замечаний было практически равно похвале, и Цуна засчитал это как победу.

 

Позже Цуна не раз думал, что не получил никакого предупреждения – если не считать таковым ослепительно сияющее солнце. Однако подобные предупреждения он получал каждый день – лето, как всегда, выдалось жарким. Нет, Цуна не получил никакого предупреждения.  
В тот раз он шел домой один – у Гокудеры снова выдалась ранняя смена в конбини, а Ямамото отправился на бейсбольную тренировку. Сочтя, что торопиться некуда, Цуна направился в магазинчик принадлежностей для рисования, собираясь докупить немного бумаги и пастельных мелков. Он неторопливо брел в толпе школьников, спешащих по своим делам офисных работяг и прогуливающихся стариков, разглядывая лица и выискивая яркие и необычные черты. Впереди, оживленно переговариваясь с подругой, шла Сасагава Кеко, и ее рыжие волосы пламенели на солнце. Цуна рассматривал ее короткую, аккуратную стрижку – и мысленно обряжал Кеко в венок из маргариток, наслаждаясь тонким контрастом между нежным оттенком цветов и насыщенным цветом прядей. Может, все-таки подойти к ней и попросить попозировать для портрета? Подошел же он как-то к Ямамото. При мысли о том, что Кеко-чан тоже попытается снять для портрета одежду и останется в одном белье щеки у Цуны покраснели.  
А затем это случилось. Какой-то неприметный парень оттолкнул Кеко в сторону, метнулся к рассеянной старушке и вырвал у той сумочку. На какую-то секунду Цуна встретился с ним взглядом – время вдруг замедлилось и стало вязким, словно расплавленное стекло – а затем вор бросился бежать.  
Цуна моргнул – время снова возобновило свой нормальный бег. Кто-то закричал, старушка беспомощно заозиралась по сторонам, взывая о помощи. Какой-то крепко сбитый подросток в форме средней школы бросился вдогонку за вором. Вздохнув – а ведь день начинался так хорошо – Цуна подошел к пострадавшей старушке, рядом с которой, словно по волшебству, материализовался полисмен.  
– Вы его разглядели? – принялся мягко расспрашивать тот старушку.  
– Все произошло так быстро… – та неловко мяла в руках носовой платок, которым обмахивалась от жары. Кеко ободряюще держала ее под локоть, бормоча ласковые утешающие слова. – Но там, в сумочке, мои деньги… и ключи от дома… и… – на глаза старушки навернулись слезы.  
Цуна вздохнул и осторожно тронул полицейского за плечо.  
– Чего тебе? – спросил тот довольно резко.  
– Я насчет этого вора… – неуверенно начал Цуна.  
– Ты можешь его описать? – с надеждой спросил полицейский.  
– Лучше, сэр. Я могу его нарисовать.  
Чувствуя на себе удивленный взгляд полисмена, Цуна открыл сумку и извлек оттуда альбом и палочку угля. Направившись к столику ближайшего летнего кафе, он сел и, положив перед собой альбом, сделал глубокий вдох. Лицо вора всплыло в памяти, и Цуна принялся переносить его на бумагу. Сначала появились прилизанные волосы, гладкая вязаная шапочка, затем проступили тонкие, мышиные черты, сросшиеся брови, неприятный взгляд и тонко поджатые губы. Уголь в пальцах Цуны буквально летал над бумагой – рисовать следовало как можно быстрее, пока лицо не изгладилось из памяти.  
– Как здорово, Цуна-кун! – раздался над самым его ухом голос Кеко, и Цуна едва не выронил уголь. – Не знала, что ты так умеешь!  
– С-спасибо, Кеко-чан, – Цуна смущенно склонил голову и, машинально подписав работу, вырвал лист и вручил тот наблюдавшему за его работой полисмену.  
– Это точно он? – спросил полисмен, нахмурившись. – Ты же видел его всего… сколько?  
– Секунды две, – признался Цуна честно.  
– И ты хочешь сказать, что за это время сумел… – полисмен красноречиво кивнул на зажатый в своих пальцах рисунок. Лицо его выражало скептицизм и недоверие.  
Цуна пожал плечами.  
Возможность сравнить рисунок с оригиналом представилась полисмену довольно скоро: расталкивая толпу и оглашая воздух криками: «Экстремально разойдитесь!», перед ними возник давешний крепыш, кинувшийся вдогонку за вором. На буксире он тащил вертлявого парня в вязаной шапочке, словно сошедшего с нарисованного Цуной портрета – за исключением наливающегося под глазом синяка и разбитой губы. Второй рукой крепыш сжимал старенький ридикюль, который и вручил благодарно ахающей старушке.  
– Смотри-ка, – полисмен перевел взгляд с рисунка на вертлявого парня и одобрительно похлопал Цуну по плечу. Тот смущенно потупился и принялся упаковывать принадлежности для рисования.  
– Братик! – Кеко, тут же выпросившая у полицейского рисунок в память о приключении, гордо продемонстрировала его крепышу. – Смотри, смотри, как Цуна-кун умеет!  
Цуна ожидал, что «братик» отмахнется – тот не выглядел человеком, увлекающимся живописью – или скажет что-нибудь, чтобы не обидеть сестру, но вместо этого тот впился глазами в портрет.  
– Где?! – громко спросил он несколько секунд спустя. – Где этот Цуна-кун?!  
Кеко с улыбкой указала на Цуну.  
«Братик» повернулся к Цуне, и тот вздрогнул: в глазах у «братика» горело пламя, которое Цуна привык ассоциировать с одержимыми.  
«Братик» шагнул ближе, и Цуна машинально попятился, споткнулся о выбоину в брусчатке, нелепо взмахнул руками и плюхнулся на землю. Запрокинув голову, Цуна уставился вверх – «братик» стоял прямо перед ним: темная фигура, заслоняющая солнце. От него исходила дикая, еле сдерживаемая сила и тепло.  
Цуна моргнул.  
Вместо того чтобы подать ему руку, «братик» опустился на корточки – и из пугающего силуэта, словно сотканного из песков и жара пустыни, превратился в обычного подростка со светло-серыми глазами и жесткими густыми ресницами.  
Цуна сглотнул и украдкой протер глаза.  
– Ты! – сказал «братик», приблизив свое лицо к лицу Цуны. Дыхание его пахло мятной жвачкой и грейпфрутовым «Покари». – Я экстремально искал тебя целую вечность!  
Будь Цуна героиней из седзе-манги, он бы непременно растаял. Однако героиней он не был, а потому отвернулся и умоляюще уставился на полисмена.  
Однако на помощь ему, как ни странно, пришла Кеко-чан:  
– Не бойся, Цуна-кун, – рассмеялась она, – братик просто хочет, чтобы ты нарисовал ему флаеры.

 

«Братик» и вправду оказался братом Кеко-чан по имени Рехэй и капитаном боксерского клуба их школы. Капитанство досталось ему без труда – вот уже три года как в боксерском клубе не было других членов. В этом году Рехэй выпускался из школы и собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы доставшееся ему от сэмпаев боксерское наследие перешло к новому поколению.  
Именно для этого ему и нужны были флаеры.  
– Боюсь, что не смогу вам помочь, – покачал головой Цуна.  
– Да ладно тебе, Савада, – Рехэй с силой хлопнул Цуну по плечу, и тот покачнулся. – Я же не в клуб тебя прошу вступить! Хотя… – он задумчиво уставился на Цуну. – Как насчет того, чтобы….  
– Нет, – сказал Цуна твердо.  
– Я просто спросил, – пожал плечами Рехэй. – Но ты экстремально подумай. У тебя будет целая раздевалка – и такой классный капитан, как я. Мы даже сможем съездить на соревнования, когда найдем еще людей. А мы их, – он вскинул кулак в воздух, – обязательно найдем, когда ты нарисуешь флаеры.  
– Я ничего не буду рисовать, – возразил Цуна.  
– Ты мне что, экстремально отказываешь?! – изумился Рехэй, который, очевидно, считал, что, услышав печальный рассказ о боксерском наследии, Цуна тут же кинется покорять вершины плакатной графики.  
– Так будет лучше. Я ничего не смыслю ни в боксе, ни во флаерах.  
Кеко расстроенно прикусила губу.  
– Но, может, ты хотя бы попробуешь? – спросила она умоляюще.  
Отказать ей мог только совершенно бессердечный человек. Цуна отчаянно зажмурился, цепляясь за остатки решимости.  
– Почему бы вам не обратиться в клуб живописи? – внес он встречное предложение.  
– Уже обращались, – уныло вздохнула Кеко. – После пятого забракованного братиком скетча они выставили его вон.  
– И вы хотите, чтобы я нарисовал вам шестой? – скептически спросил Цуна.  
– Уверен, если это будешь ты, то все экстремально получится! – во взгляде Рехэя пылали тысячи солнц.  
– Нет, – Цуна покачал головой. – Я экстремально… тьфу ты, я очень сожалею, – поправился он, – но вам лучше найти кого-нибудь еще. Простите, Кеко-чан, братик.  
Сжав лямки школьной сумки, Цуна отвесил два неловких поклона, больше похожих на кивки, и двинулся прочь.  
Он не успел уйти далеко, когда его настиг крик Рехэя:  
– Мне не нужен кто-нибудь еще! Мне нужен ты! Савада! Я не сдамся!  
– Запретная любовь, – прослезилась старушка с недавно сворованным ридикюлем.  
Цуна перешел на бег.

 

Сасагаву Рехэя можно было обвинить во многих недостатках – в плохой академической успеваемости, забывчивости, даже толстокожести – однако никто не посмел бы упрекнуть его в непоследовательности или в том, что он пасует перед трудностями.  
К вечеру Рехэй не только узнал адрес Цуны, но и разжился большим листом бумаги, на котором черным маркером были неуклюже выведены слова: «Савада Цунаеши, ты мне экстремально нужен!» Устроившись на мостовой, Рехэй скрестил ноги и развернул свой плакат. Выглядел он при этом так, словно в его распоряжении было все время мира.  
Наблюдавшего за ним в окно Цуну перекосило: он подозревал, что к следующему утру про их с Рехэем запретную любовь будет судачить весь квартал.  
– Братик, заклинаю восьмью миллионами богов, – Цуна, отважившийся выйти из дома, сжал прутья калитки и умоляюще уставился на Рехэя, – прекрати! Это… это неприлично!  
– В боксе, – назидательно промолвил Рехэй, – нет ничего неприличного.  
– Зато в твоем плакате есть! – не выдержал Цуна.  
– Я уйду только после того, как ты пообещаешь нарисовать мне флаеры! – упрямо возвестил Рехэй.  
Цуна невесело улыбнулся: после ультиматумов, перед которыми его ставили жизнь и Реборн, угрозы Рехэя приятно удивляли своей относительной безобидностью.  
– В таком случае мне, наверное, лучше познакомить тебя с соседями. Потому что сидеть тебе придется долго. Будет очень неприятно, если они вызовут полицию.  
«Хотя, – подумал он с тоской, – это бы значительно упростило все дело».  
К ужину сидящего с плакатом Рехэя заметила даже обычно рассеянная Нана.  
– Цу-кун, – позвала она, глядя в окно, к которому ее любезно подвел Реборн, – ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
– Наверное, я завалил очередной тест, – сказал Цуна, немного подумав. – Извини.  
– Не о тестах, – Нана ткнула пальцем в окно. – О твоем поклоннике.  
– Это не поклонник, – вздохнул Цуна. – Это головная боль. Я встретил его только сегодня, и вот он уже сидит под моими дверями и хочет от меня невозможного.  
– Только сегодня? – удивилась Нана. – Цу-кун, – она взяла его за руки и проникновенно заглянула в глаза. – Не позволяй никому себя торопить. Соглашайся на… – она запнулась и умоляюще посмотрела на Реборна.  
– Секс, – произнес тот с явным удовольствием.  
– Да, на него, – сказала Нана с облегчением, – только когда будешь готов.  
– Боже мой, мама! – Цуна с ужасом прижал руки к покрасневшим щекам. – Причем тут секс? Он хочет, чтобы я нарисовал ему флаеры для боксерского клуба!  
– И все? – не поверила Нана. – Но как же плакат?  
– Сасагава-сан просто… – Цуна попытался подыскать безопасные слова. – Печется о наследии боксерского клуба. – Это звучало убедительно и достаточно невинно.  
– Какой ответственный молодой человек, – с одобрением сказала Нана. – Отличная черта в будущем…  
– Мама! – взмолился Цуна.  
– Ну, флаеры, так флаеры. И все же, – Нана задумчиво приложила к губам палец, – будет лучше, если Реборн поговорит с тобой о тычинках и пестиках. Или о тычинках и тычинках.  
– Мама!  
– Чисто мужской разговор, – сказала она, словно не слыша. – Конечно, жаль, что этого не сделает Иемицу – ничто так не сближает отца с сыном…  
– Как разговор о тычинках и тычинках, – мрачно закончил Цуна. Злорадное выражение на лице Реборна говорило, что разговор о тычинках и тычинках начнется с одноклеточных и закончится церебральным соитием.  
Цуна вздохнул.  
«Ни за что не буду рисовать эти дурацкие флаеры!» – подумал он сердито.  
Увы, злоключение с тычинками и тычинками было только началом его бед.

 

Когда утром Цуна собрался идти в школу, одетый в школьную форму Рехэй уже поджидал его снаружи. Не чувствуя в себе сил спозаранку выслушивать пространные байки о боксерском наследии, Цуна вышел через заднюю дверь, решив пробираться в школу дворами. При всех своих неоспоримых достоинствах у этого решения были и свои недостатки: никогда не отличавшийся ловкостью Цуна сверзился с чьей-то кованой изгороди и набил себе порядочно шишек.  
На уроки он тоже – вполне предсказуемо – опоздал.  
– Снова ты после звонка, Савада! – неодобрительно встретил его появление учитель. – Пойди-ка постой в коридоре.  
Понурив плечи, Цуна закрыл дверь.  
– И не вздумай спать или сидеть! – донесся до него приглушенный голос.  
Делать в коридоре было решительно нечего. Цуна уж было приготовился проскучать весь следующий урок, но тут из класса донесся какой-то грохот. Он навострил уши, однако услышал лишь обрывки перебранки и учительское: «Вон отсюда!» Через секунду в дверях показался довольный Гокудера. Дверь за собой он закрыть не потрудился, и Цуна расслышал беззаботный голос Ямамото:  
– Я, конечно, тоже могу выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое, но давайте вы просто отправите меня в коридор.  
– Иди с глаз моих, – мученически выдавил учитель, и Ямамото присоединился к друзьям.  
– Йо, Цуна, – поприветствовал он, закидывая руку Цуне на плечо.  
– Зачем вы?.. – начал было тот, уже догадываясь, что только что произошло в классе, но тут его перебил Гокудера.  
– Десятый, – он с силой впечатал кулак в стену рядом с головой Цуны. – Сегодня мы зашли за тобой, чтобы вместе идти в школу, но тебя уже не было. Ты… ты… – в глазах Гокудеры промелькнула неуверенность. – Ты больше не хочешь с нами дружить?  
Цуна ошалело уставился на него. Он никогда бы подумал, что Гокудера решит… В глазах Гокудеры нерешительность сменилась отчаяньем, и Цуна поспешно выкрикнул:  
– Хочу!  
– Эй, вы, трое, потише там! – донеслось из-за закрытых дверей. – Мы тут, между прочим, урок проводим!  
– Я хочу, хочу дружить! – напряженные плечи Гокудеры немного расслабились. Улыбка Ямамото тоже стала более естественной. – Просто сегодня… у меня… – Цуна сглотнул: рассказать о Рехэе так сразу было нельзя. Кто знает, как отреагирует на этот рассказ вспыльчивый Гокудера и горой стоящий за своих Ямамото.– …были определенные проблемы.  
– У твоего дома мы встретили какого-то странного сэмпая, – сказал вдруг Ямамото. Играющая у него на губах улыбка не касалась глаз. – Когда твоя мама сказала, что ты уже ушел, он крикнул, что не сдастся, и убежал – только пыль столбом стояла. Это не с ним случайно связаны твои проблемы?  
– С ним, – кивнул несчастно Цуна. Таить шило в мешке больше не было смысла.  
– Чего он от тебя хочет, Десятый? – тут же с подозрением спросил Гокудера.  
– Тут проблема не в том, чего он хочет, – уныло произнес Цуна. – А в том, чего он не хочет. Он совершенно не хочет слышать «нет».  
– Десятый, он тебя к чему-то принуждает? – щеки Гокудеры окрасил легкий румянец.  
– О нет! – простонал Цуна. – И ты туда же, Гокудера-кун!  
– А что? – пожал плечами Ямамото. – Похожая ситуация была в фильме «Настойчивый сэмпай и…»  
– Вы что, – не выдержал Цуна, – смотрели эти фильмы вместе? Иначе с какой стати Гокудера-кун…  
Он перевел взгляд на краснеющего Гокудеру и покачал головой:  
– Нет. Я не хочу это знать.  
– И все-таки с этим сэмпаем все явно не просто так, – не сдавался Ямамото. – Иначе ты бы не сбегал из собственного дома впопыхах и задними дворами.  
– Он хочет… – начал было Цуна.  
Гокудера с жадным любопытством уставился на него. Ямамото тоже подался вперед.  
– Флаеры, – вздохнул Цуна.  
На лице Гокудеры промелькнула гамма непередаваемых эмоций.  
– Это какой-то жаргон? – спросил он наконец. – Который означает… – он сделал рукой расплывчатый и явно неприличный жест.  
– Флаеры, – повторил Цуна, испытывая тихую ненависть к боксерскому наследию, из-за которого он уже второй раз попадал в такую дурацкую и неловкую ситуацию. – Флаеры обозначают исключительно флаеры. Братик хочет, чтобы я нарисовал ему флаеры для боксерского клуба.  
– А, ну, если только флаеры, – успокаиваясь, произнес Гокудера, – то ладно, пусть его.

 

К началу следующего урока Гокудера был уже не так в этом уверен.  
Рехэй явился на первой же перемене и, бегло клюнув в щеку сестру, провозгласил на весь класс:  
– Савада Цунаеши, я экстремально без тебя не могу!  
Цуна уронил голову на руки и застонал.  
– Он все еще о флаерах? – с подозрением уточнил Гокудера.  
Не отнимая рук от лица, Цуна кивнул.  
– Эй ты, голова-трава, – Гокудера мрачно уставился на Рехэя, – оставь Десятого в покое!  
– Не могу, – качнул головой тот. – Я должен передать боксерское наследие.  
– Делай это без Десятого!  
– Говорю же тебе, – Рехэй бросил быстрый взгляд на растрепанные волосы Гокудеры, – осьминожья башка, что не могу! Савада должен нарисовать мне флаеры!  
– Найди кого-нибудь еще!  
– Мне нужен только Савада! – продолжал упорствовать Рехэй.  
«Запретная любовь!», «Запретная любовь!» – зашептались в классе.  
Цуна скрипнул зубами.  
– Только Савада, – продолжал не обращающий внимания на восторженный шепот Рехэй, – способен передать всю страсть бокса как…  
– Страсть? – переспросил Ямамото. – Значит, Сасагава-сэмпай тоже смотрит фильмы про…  
– Братик, – простонал Цуна, зажимая Ямамото рот. – Прошу, уйди.  
– На следующей перемене я приду снова, – пригрозил Рехэй.

 

Он и вправду пришел на следующей перемене, и на следующей – и даже потащился с ними в обед на крышу. Именно там их и нашел Хибари, желавший воздать Цуне с Рехэем за публичную непристойность.  
– Братик, – скривился Цуна получасом спустя, баюкая свои многочисленные ушибы и синяки, – прошу тебя, прекрати все это. От тебя одни проблемы!  
– Никак не могу, – пропыхтел Рехэй, которому тоже изрядно досталось. – Боксерское наследие довлеет надо мной как… – он задумался. – Как что-то довлеющее. Я не могу допустить, чтобы после моего ухода боксерский клуб прекратил свое существование. Мне нужны флаеры – и последователи.  
– Какие, нахрен, последователи? – вызверился Гокудера. – Ты возглавляешь боксерский клуб или секту?  
– Бокс – это способ жизни, – завел Рехэй. – Это религия, это…  
– Десятый, – прошептал Цуне на ухо Гокудера, – да нарисуй ты ему уже эти флаеры. Так будет проще, – и, подумав немного, добавил: – Бескровнее.  
Хибари и вправду не пощадил никого.  
– Но я ничего не знаю ни о боксе, ни о флаерах, – с жаром зашептал в ответ Цуна.  
– Да нарисуй ему что-нибудь – и дело с концом!  
– Он не хочет что-нибудь, – возразил Цуна. – Он хочет страсть бокса.  
– В таком случае, – мудро решил Гокудера, – просто сделаем буквы покрупнее!  
– Если я соглашусь, – попытался было ухватиться за последнюю соломинку Цуна, – мы пожалеем.  
– Мы уже жалеем, – мрачно сказал Гокудера. – А так он хотя бы отстанет. Давай, Десятый.  
Выстоять перед лицом таких убедительных аргументов было невозможно.  
– Ладно, братик, – вздохнул Цуна, прерывая литанию о том, что бокс способствует миру во всем мире. – Я нарисую тебе твои флаеры.  
– Отлично! – возликовал Рехэя. – Значит, так, я хочу, чтобы…

 

Цуна не соврал: он и вправду ничего не знал о флаерах. И именно для того, чтобы рассеять мрак его невежества, по окончании занятий они вчетвером с Рехэем отправились в торговый квартал Намимори.  
Изучение флаеров оказалось делом непростым. Сначала они поели мороженого, затем зависли возле витрины магазина женского белья – и только после этого стали изучать яркие листовки, которые в торговом квартале раздавались на каждом щагу.  
– Итак, – спросил Цуна, когда они усталые, но довольные брели вечером домой, – что мы узнали о флаерах?  
– Сначала нужно изучить целевую аудиторию, – тут же откликнулся Гокудера. – Сегмент, на который рассчитано предложение… – речь его перешла в малопонятное бормотание, в котором периодически всплывали слова «маркетинг», «правильная реклама» и «качественный брендинг».  
– Флаеры, – взял слово Ямамото, – они как габьюун и пиу-пиу.  
– Флаеры совершенно экстремальны! – подытожил Рехэй.  
– Понятно, – помрачнел Цуна. Ему и вправду было понятно, что по поводу флаеров придется обращаться к Реборну.  
В любых вопросах, хоть как-то, пусть даже очень отдаленно, связанных с искусством, Реборн являлся олицетворением Манджушри .  
– Флаеры, значит, – сказал Реборн, выслушав рассказ о злоключениях Цуны. Тон его недвусмысленно подразумевал, что на подобные глупости у Цуны нет времени.  
– Флаеры для яркого и необычного человека, – сказал Цуна, переходя на понятный Реборну язык подкупа и шантажа.  
– Единственное, что в нем необычного, так это плакат, – проворчал Реборн. – Но он от него уже избавился. Так что я не вижу никаких предпосылок…  
– Реборн! – укорил его Цуна.  
– Ну, ладно, – с отвращением произнес Реборн. – Тушь.  
– Тушь?  
– Тушь.  
Цуна задумчиво нахмурил брови: а ведь и верно. Тушь обладала совершенно другим уровнем выразительности, чем пастель. Четкие линии, энергичные мазки, тонкие штрихи – все это как нельзя лучше должно было подойти для флаеров, которые потом придется тиражировать.  
В коробке под кроватью Цуна нашел свои старые кисти, тушечницу, палитру и полбутылки серой туши: прежде чем остановиться на пастели, он, по настоянию Реборна, испробовал свои силы во всех основных видах живописи.  
Устроившись за столом с листом акварельной бумаги, он попытался восстановить в памяти основы суми-е .  
– Бамбук, дикая орхидея, хризантема и слива, – Цуна один за другим тщательно выписывал мазки. Рука двигалась легко и свободно, позволяя вкладывать в движения энергию всего тела.  
Сам Цуна находил суми-е слишком традиционным, хотя, возможно, именно благодаря этой традиционности им удастся привлечь внимание к малопопулярному в Намимори боксу.

 

Теперь, когда Цуна знал, как рисовать флаеры, ему осталось только решить, что именно на них изобразить. Музой ему должен был служить Рехэй, пообещавший продемонстрировать на тренировке всю необходимую для передачи на бумагу страсть бокса.  
Находясь под впечатлением от этого обещания, в спортзал Цуна входил с изрядной опаской. Он ожидал бурных спаррингов, битвы не на жизнь, а на смерть, падающих на импровизированный ринг капель пота, глухого стука, с которым боксерская перчатка соприкасается с незащищенной человеческой плотью – в качестве ликбеза они с Гокудерой и Ямамото пересмотрели всего «Рокки». Однако их встретили лишь бодрые крики и энергичные возгласы женской волейбольной команды.  
– А где голова-трава? – с недоумением огляделся Гокудера. – Сам ведь сказал нам прийти в четыре.  
– Вон он! – тронул его за плечо Ямамото. – Во-он в том углу.  
Рехэй и вправду обнаружился в дальнем углу спортзала, где с энтузиазмом избивал боксерскую грушу.  
Лавируя между тренирующихся волейболисток и стараясь не слишком пялиться на их короткие шортики, Цуна с Гокудерой и Ямамото пересекли спортзал.  
– Йо! – поприветствовал их Рехэй, утирая пот. – Все-таки пришли?  
– Братик, ты уже закончил тренировку? – спросил Цуна.  
– Нет, – ухмыльнулся Рехэй. – Только разогреваюсь.  
– Но… но… – Цуна недоуменно обвел взглядом спортзал и тренирующихся девочек. – Но как же… Они ведь… Почему ты ютишься здесь, в углу? Я думал… – он умолк и вопросительно уставился на Рехэя.  
– Это все, что есть у боксерского клуба, – пожал плечами тот. – Будь у нас больше людей, мы смогли бы требовать у учсовета место для тренировок и какое-нибудь снаряжение, но поскольку в клубе только я один… – Рехэй красноречиво развел руками и толкнул грушу. – Вот и все, что осталось от боксерского наследия моих сэмпаев. Я должен сохранить хотя бы это. Никогда не прощу себе, если после моего ухода клуб закроют.  
– Это ужасно, – сказал Цуна подавленно, обозревая грушу, небрежно брошенную на скамье скакалку и початую бутылку с водой. – Как же ты спаррингуешь?  
– Сейчас покажу, – широко ухмыльнулся Рехэй.  
То, что они затем увидели, было самым зрелищным, самым завораживающим боем с тенью, который Цуна когда-либо видел.  
Рехэй уклонялся, наносил удары, парировал – и двигался, двигался, двигался… Воздух прогибался под его кулаками, Цуна практически видел тень, против которой сражался Рехэй – огромную, черную фигуру, заметно превосходящую по размерам обычного школьника – наносящую ужасные удары, каждый из которых мог отправить Рехэя в нокаут. На коже Рехэя выступили первые капли пота. Цуна во все глаза смотрел на этот псевдо-спарринг, и ему казалось, что он смотрит на солнце.  
Наконец бой с тенью закончился. Рехэй шумно выдохнул и опустил руки.  
Цуна не удержался и зааплодировал. Ямамото тоже одобрительно постучал рукой по полу. Даже Гокудера, и тот нехотя буркнул:  
– Неплохо.  
– Вот она, значит, какая – страсть бокса, – зачарованно произнес Цуна, перед глазами которого все еще стоял бой с тенью.  
– Именно, – Рехэй с силой хлопнул его по плечу. – Ты ведь сумеешь запечатлеть ее на флаерах, а, Савада? Я на тебя рассчитываю.  
– Не беспокойся, голова-трава, – снисходительно произнес Гокудера.  
– Цуна так нарисует тебе страсть, что от нее будет дымиться бумага, – подтвердил Ямамото с энтузиазмом.  
Цуна смущенно почесал в затылке.  
– Я… эм… постараюсь? – сказал он неуверенно.  
– Это экстремально все, чего я прошу, – кивнул Рехэй.

 

Следующие несколько дней Цуна провел за рисованием флаеров. К концу недели он в совершенстве научился изображать человеческое тело с помощью четырех мазков и покрыл изображениями миниатюрных боксеров не один лист бумаги. Здесь были фигурки, пьющие воду, отрабатывающие джебы , прыгающие со скакалкой, вставляющие каппу, занимающиеся с боксерской грушей. Рехэй приходил от флаеров в бурный восторг, но ни один из них так и не одобрил.  
– Это все здорово, Савада, – говорил он. – Но бумага-то не дымится.  
Цуна вздыхал и снова брался за кисточку. Он чувствовал, что медленно приближается к точке прорыва – еще чуть-чуть, и он поймет, и он сумеет – однако ему не хватало последнего толчка.  
– Вот что, – сказал Рехэй, когда в последний день перед летними каникулами Цуна показал ему новые варианты флаеров, – почему бы тебе завтра со мной не потренироваться? Нет способа лучше постигнуть страсть бокса, чем как следует пропотеть во время пробежки, позаниматься со снарядами, отработать удар…  
Цуна задумался. С одной стороны, ему очень не хотелось тратить первый день каникул на бессмысленные глупости, с другой стороны, насчет постижения страсти Рехэй был, в общем-то, прав.  
– Хорошо, – уступил Цуна. – Только удары я отрабатывать не буду – мне нужно беречь руки.  
– Идет, – не стал спорить Рехэй, которого донельзя обрадовала перспектива вновь тренироваться с кем-нибудь еще. Вскинув руку вверх, он провозгласил: – Даешь экстремальную тренировку!  
Такой она, в общем-то, и оказалась.

 

Нужно ли говорить, что Гокудера с Ямамото наотрез отказались отпускать Цуну одного.  
– Десятый, – с жаром воскликнул Гокудера, – я просто не могу оставить тебя наедине с человеком, который через слово поминает страсть.  
– Страсть бокса, – попытался успокоить его Цуна.  
– Детали, – отмахнулся Гокудера.  
– Вы ведь не хотите отправиться веселиться без меня? – улыбнулся Ямамото.  
Они не хотели, а потому в дом Рехэя направились вместе.  
– Целых трое? – спросил Рехэй довольно. – Отлично! Сначала пробежка.  
Цуна рассчитывал, что они неторопливо пробегут квартал-другой, после чего займутся чем-нибудь еще, однако Рехэй воспринимал свои тренировки очень серьезно. Они обежали вокруг Намимори и даже поднялись по двум сотням ступеней к маленькому святилищу, где Цуна едва удержался от того, чтобы вылакать предназначенную для омовения воду, а Рехэй долго молился о возрождении боксерского клуба.  
После пробежки они вернулись в дом семьи Сасагава, и Рехэй повел их в подвал. Ожидавший худшего Гокудера заподозрил в том логово разврата – и, думал Цуна позже, выжимая гриф от штанги, – лучше бы он оказался прав.  
Родители Рехэя относились к увлечению сына с пониманием и устроили для него в подвале тренажерный зал. Снарядов там было не так уж и много – скакалки, боксерский мешок и груша, гири и штанга – но Рехэй умудрился загонять на них Цуну до седьмого пота. К тому моменту, как Рехэй счел тренировку законченной, Цуна успел прийти к выводу, что страсть бокса есть не что иное, как латентный мазохизм.  
– Спасибо, братик, – сказал Цуна, на подгибающихся ногах выходя из подвала. – Это было очень… – на язык ему просилось много разных слов, но он остановился на обтекаемом: – …познавательно.  
– Чтобы я еще хоть раз… – буркнул Гокудера, которому как заядлому курильщику тренировка далась весьма непросто.  
– Здорово, сэмпай, – перебил его Ямамото, случайно – или намеренно – ткнув Гокудеру локтем в бок. – Но мы, наверное, уже пойдем.  
Цуна с Гокудерой отчаянно закивали.  
– Экстремально стойте! – велел Рехэй. – Сейчас начнется самое главное.  
– Еще одна пробежка? – с содроганием спросил Цуна.  
– Мы пойдем на турник, – с мрачной уверенностью приговоренного к каторге сказал Гокудера.  
– Мы экстремально пойдем пить протеиновые коктейли! – провозгласил Рехэй.  
Цуна с облегчением вздохнул: выпить чего-нибудь после этой зверской нагрузки он и вправду бы не отказался. Слово же «коктейль» по июльской жаре звучало особенно привлекательно.  
Увы, реальность снова сыграла с ним злую шутку.  
– Что это? – спросил Цуна с опаской, разглядывая стакан, который вручил ему Рехэй. Содержимое его было мутным, густым и, как шепнул Цуне Гокудера, наверняка обладало разумом.  
– Мы и вправду должны это пить? – мрачно осведомился Гокудера.  
Даже оптимизм Ямамото при виде коктейля немного поугас.  
– Не стесняйся, осьминожья башка, – подбодрил Гокудеру неправильно истолковавший его сомнения Рехэй. – Здесь есть еще.  
Гокудера бросил быстрый взгляд на кувшин и позеленел.  
– А что туда хоть входит? – спросил Цуна, пытаясь выиграть немного времени. Может, случится чудо, и им не нужно будет это пить?  
– Протеины, – пожал плечами Рехэй.  
– Протеины и-и?  
– Не знаю, – почесал в затылке Рехэй. – Мне коктейль, вообще-то, Кеко готовит.  
– Она случайно не хочет, чтобы ты бросил бокс? – полюбопытствовал Гокудера. – Это многое бы объяснило.  
– Братик, – донесся из глубины дома звонкий голос Кеко.  
– Я сейчас вернусь! – пообещал Рехэй.  
– Вылить! – с жаром прошептал Гокудера, едва за ним закрылась дверь. – Мы должны обязательно это вылить. А еще лучше – отнести в лабораторию для опытов. У кого-нибудь случайно есть стерильная пробирка?  
– Куда его вылить? В слив? – Цуна кинулся к раковине.  
– В слив его придется проталкивать, – мрачно предсказал Гокудера, поболтав стаканом.  
В коридоре послышались звуки шагов.  
– Что делать? – запаниковал Цуна. – Он же возвращается!  
– Я не буду это пить! – решительно заявил Гокудера.  
– Но он обидится!  
Гокудера покусал губы и с опаской посмотрел на стакан с коктейлем. Цуна так никогда и не узнал, что именно он собирался сделать – выхватив стакан у Гокудеры из рук, Ямамото опорожнил его одним махом и, тяжело дыша, привалился к кухонному столику.  
Цуна с Гокудерой с немым ужасом уставились на него.  
– Эй, ты в порядке? – Гокудера осторожно тронул Ямамото за плечо.  
Тот слабо кивнул, но тут же зажал себе рот рукой и посерел. Ругнувшись, Гокудера подставил ему плечо – борьбу с протеиновым коктейлем Ямамото прискорбно проигрывал.  
«Вот она, настоящая дружба!» – подумал Цуна с восхищением, ставя свой стакан на стойку и подхватывая Ямамото с другой стороны.  
– Братик, мы пойдем, – сказал Цуна появившемуся Рехэю.  
– Что это с Ямамото? – удивился он.  
– Пал смертью храбрых, – сварливо бросил Гокудера. – И глупых.  
– Всегда знал, что бейсболисты – хлипкий народ, – философски заключил Рехэй.  
Переубеждать его они не решились.

 

Той ночью Цуна долго ворочался без сна. Знакомство со страстью бокса на личном примере и вправду подстегнуло его воображение, и мысленно он видел залитые светом и танцующие на ринге темные фигуры, наносящие другим таким же фигурам хуки и апперкоты. Веки Цуны смежились, и он погрузился в сон. Во сне он снова сидел перед листом акварельной бумаги и сжимал в пальцах фуде – только на этот раз он прекрасно знал, что именно рисовать. Темные мазки ложились на бумагу, превращаясь в петли бинтов, в сильные пальцы, в аккуратно очерченные костяшки и сильные запястья…  
Цуна распахнул глаза и рывком сел на постели: да! Это было оно.  
Выпутавшись из простыней, он быстро сменил пижаму на потертые джинсы и футболку и кинулся вниз. Свет на кухне не горел – очевидно, Нана с Реборном уже закончили чаевничать и разошлись по спальням. Покинув дом, Цуна поспешил к дому Рехэя. В боку почти сразу же начало колоть – утренние нагрузки не прошли для него даром – дыхание сбилось, но Цуна упрямо продолжал бежать вперед.  
Его вела вперед страсть – не к боксу, но к рисованию.  
Достигнув дома, он впервые заколебался: окна были темными.  
«Интересно, сколько сейчас времени?» – подумал Цуна, набирая пригоршню мелкого гравия и примеряясь к крайнему окну. Когда первый камешек угодил в стекло, до Цуны внезапно дошло, что это может быть спальня родителей. Что им говорить, он не знал, но дело и вправду не терпело отлагательств. Вдохновение требовало, чтобы его как можно скорее выплеснули на бумагу – но для этого Цуне требовался натурщик. Требовался Рехэй.  
В окно полетел еще один камешек.  
Цуне и повезло, и не повезло одновременно. Послышался шум, окно распахнулось – и из него выглянула… нет, не чета Сасагава, но Кеко-чан.  
– Цуна-кун? – удивилась она. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты знаешь, который час?  
– Нет, – признался Цуна честно. – Но это и неважно. Мне срочно нужен братик!  
– Страсть бокса? – спросила Кеко со вздохом. Ей и вправду ничего не нужно было объяснять.  
– Почти, – слабо улыбнулся Цуна.  
– Хорошо, я сейчас, – она скрылась в окне, которое тут же затеплилось теплым приглушенным светом. Цуна постукивал ногой и нетерпеливо считал секунды: одна, две, три… На пятьдесят восьмой в окне появился Рехэй.  
– Савада! – воскликнул он, ничуть не потрудившись понизить голос. Кеко тут же сердито на него зашикала. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Мне нужны твои руки! – крикнул Цуна в ответ.  
– Мои руки? – удивился Рехэй. – Ты пришел просить моих рук?  
Цуна прикрыл глаза рукой – после их недельного знакомства у него уже не было сил, чтобы смущаться. Кеко негромко захихикала.  
– Долго объяснять, – сказал вместо этого Цуна. – Спускайся.  
Просить Рехэя дважды не пришлось – он появился в пижамных штанах, тапках и футболке с изображением Майка Тайсона.  
– Пойдем быстрее, – Цуна схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.  
– Да что случилось-то? – недоумевал Рехэй.  
Цуна беспомощно пожал плечами: он не знал, как облечь в слова переполняющие его образы, как описать снедающее его желание взяться за кисть.  
– Страсть, – бросил он коротко.  
– Аа-а, – понимающе кивнул Рехэй. Наверное, он и вправду понимал.

 

В комнате Цуны Рехэй оказался впервые – и теперь с интересом вертел головой по сторонам. Не давая ему оглядеться, Цуна подвел его к столу и толкнул на стул.  
– Садись. – Привычное спокойствие омыло Цуну, делая голос низким и бесстрастным. Рехэй беспрекословно подчинился. Цуна направил лампу на столешницу – теперь руки Рехэя оказались в луже яркого изжелта-белого света.  
– Идеально, – выдохнул Цуна.  
Рехэй напрягся, но ничего не сказал. Впрочем, даже если бы он что-нибудь и произнес, Цуна вряд ли обратил бы на это внимание.  
Протянув руку, Цуна осторожно, одним пальцем, коснулся запястья Рехэя. Тот втянул в себя воздух. Цуна медленно повел палец вверх, очерчивая контуры кисти, фаланги большого пальца, ноготь.  
Рехэя сидел, не шевелясь и, вполне возможно, не дыша.  
– Идеально, – повторил Цуна, взяв его руки в свои.  
Кожа Рехэя была разгоряченной и сухой.  
«Он словно сделан из песка пустыни, – подумал Цуна. – навеян черным пустынным ветром».  
От рук Рехэя исходило ощущение безудержной силы – силы, призванной уничтожать любые препятствия на своем пути.  
– Я сейчас, – бросился прочь из комнаты Цуна. Вернулся он несколько минут спустя с двумя рулонами бинтов, которые и протянул Рехэю. Тот принялся бинтовать руки уверенными, привычными движениями.  
Осмотрев его работу, Цуна удовлетворенно кивнул. Налив тушь в тушечницу и приготовив чашку чистой воды, он бросил последний взгляд на сжатые в кулаки руки Рехэя, обмакнул фуде в тушь – и коснулся ею бумаги…

 

Текст для флаеров они придумывали вчетвером. Рехэй призывал взывать к сознательности и напирать на боксерское наследие. Ямамото, проводя аналогию к бейсболом, предложил лозунг «Отправимся в Регоку Кокугикан ». Гокудера вообще советовал лишь указать контакты Рехэя, напирая на то, что портить такой красивый рисунок лишними словами – откровенная ересь.  
Компромисс предложил Цуна, взявший на вооружение экстремальную философию Рехэя. Слоган «Бокс! Экстремальный спорт для экстремальных парней» удовлетворил всех.  
Ввиду летних каникул раздавать флаеры и расклеивать сделанные на их основе постеры решили в оживленном торговом квартале. Наверное, со стороны они представляли весьма колоритную группу: громко кричащий о боксерском наследии Рехэй, жующий сигарету Гокудера, приветливо улыбающийся Ямамото – и Цуна, совершенно не понимающий, почему он этим занимается, если его подряжали исключительно для создания флаеров.  
Оные флаеры у них почему-то разбирали исключительно девочки, бросающие на Ямамото с Гокудерой долгие и жаркие взгляды. Рехэй тоже не оказался обделен вниманием – многие девочки подходили к нему и просили продемонстрировать мускулы. Редкие заинтересовавшиеся боксом парни брали флаеры исключительно у Цуны. К концу дня тот научился довольно бодро излагать историю о боксерском наследии и цитировать изрядно урезанную идеологию Рехэя «О, бокс – ты мир!»  
– …экстремальное вам спасибо! – сказал Рехэй, прилаживая последний постер к стене у стойки какого-то захудалого бара. Хозяин, брутально выглядящий мужик, с готовностью выдал им свое разрешение после того, как Рехэй померялся с ним силой на руках.  
– Это было… – начал Цуна.  
Гокудера открыл было рот, явно собираясь произнести что-то вроде «изрядный геморрой».  
– Экстремально, – тут же встрял Ямамото. Гокудера неохотно кивнул.  
– Надеюсь, ты найдешь новых членов для своего клуба, – с теплотой произнес Цуна. – Мне не хочется…  
«…чтобы ты о чем-нибудь сожалел, когда придет пора переходить в старшую школу».  
– …чтобы боксерское наследие твоих сэмпаев пропало.  
– Уверен, этого не произойдет, – сказал Рехэй.  
На этом они и расстались.

 

Начались жаркие дни летних каникул. Цуна проводил их на улицах Намимори, выискивая яркие и необычные типажи – в первый же день отдыха Реборн повесил в его комнате календарь и каждое утро с мрачным удовольствием отрывал от него новый лист. Гокудера с Ямамото помогали изо всех сил, однако у самого Цуны никак не получалось полностью посвятить себя поискам. Ему казалось, что он что-то забыл. По ночам, во сне, он стоял перед мольбертом и смотрел на пустой лист бумаги. За окном вставало солнце, лучи его слепили Цуне глаза, и он просыпался.  
Без Рехэя и его страсти бокса дни казались непривычно спокойными и тихими. Цуна наслаждался этим спокойствием, но иногда оно казалось ему слишком пресным.  
Цуна все чаще размышлял о боксерском наследии – о том, удастся ли Рехэю его передать. Для этого у него оставалось полгода – казалось бы, вполне достаточно времени – но Цуна не верил в благополучный исход. Не верил он и в магию – которую, по словам Рехэя, должны были сотворить его рисунок, флаеры и постеры.  
Прошло уже почти пять месяцев с начала нового учебного года. Новые ученики давно уже разбились по клубам, вряд ли редкие единицы тех, кто предпочитал внеклассной активности приятное безделье, захотят променять его на адские тренировки.  
Наверное, думал Цуна мрачно, трагедия боксерского клуба со всем его непереданным наследием заключалась в том, что капитаном был именно Рехэй. Страстный Рехэй, неутомимый Рехэй, требовательный к себе и остальным Рехэй – будь он рядовым членом клуба, его горячность могла бы тронуть других участников. Однако он был капитаном и вынужденным тренером – и эта ответственность сыграла с ним злую шутку. Рехэй отпугивал своим энтузиазмом других, которые боялись не оправдать его ожиданий, боялись, что он будет требовать от них столько же, сколько от себя.  
Цуна с Рехэем не были друзьями – но могли бы ими стать. Цуне не хотелось, чтобы перейдя в старшую школу, Рехэй испытывал сожаление. Сам он тоже ни о чем сожалеть не хотел. Именно поэтому однажды утром Цуна направился к подножию лестницы, ведущей в святилище.  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Рехэй появился полчаса спустя, разгоряченный и вспотевший. На лбу его собрались капли пота, которые он вытер забинтованной рукой, с успехом выполнявшей роль напульсника.  
– Йо, Савада! – поприветствовал Рехэй. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Жду тебя, – просто ответил Цуна, протягивая бутылку воды, которую Рехэй принял с благодарностью.  
– Зачем?  
Ответить на этот вопрос было не так-то просто, и Цуна немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями и словами.  
– Насчет боксерского наследия… – сказал он наконец. Рехэй смотрел на него серьезным взглядом и ждал. Цуна вздохнул: Рехэй никогда бы не оценил, начни он вилять вокруг да около. – Даже если тебе не удастся найти новых членов для клуба, – продолжил Цуна, – оно не пропадет.  
Рехэй открыл было рот, но Цуна сделал ему знак помолчать. Он долго размышлял об этом, долго и безуспешно подыскивал слова – однако теперь, когда наконец решился, то говорил легко и свободно.  
– Твоя настойчивость, твоя готовность идти вперед навсегда останутся в памяти других людей, Рехэй, капитан, который целых три года нес клуб на собственных плечах. И однажды появится кто-то, похожий на тебя, в котором тлеющая после тебя искра разожжет настоящее пламя, который подхватит твое наследие и гордо понесет его дальше. Не бойся. Ты сделал все, что мог. Тебе не о чем сожалеть. Не в чем себя упрекнуть.  
Глаза Рехэя расширились. Взгляд метнулся к возвышающемуся над ними святилищу, но почти сразу же вернулся к Цуне.  
Тот тряхнул головой и застенчиво почесал в затылке:  
– В общем, как-то так.  
– Твои глаза… – сказал вдруг Рехэй.  
Цуна склонил голову набок.  
– Что с ними?  
Рехэй какое-то время смотрел на него, затем покачал головой:  
– Нет, ничего. Твои слова… Я их запомню. Спасибо.  
Цуна сунул руку в карман:  
– Я хочу тебе кое-что дать, – сказал он. – Это кое-что… очень важное… и я хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя.  
На ладони у Цуны лежало широкое кольцо с эмблемой солнца.  
– Это… – начал объяснять он.  
– Кольцо Накла! – с восторгом воскликнул Рехэй.  
Цуна моргнул, а затем улыбнулся: ну, аниме про вигилантов и впрямь было очень популярным. Неудивительно, что Рехэй… Брови Цуны взмыли вверх: а ведь если об этом подумать, Накл ведь тоже был боксером! Неужели Рехэй…  
Словно читая его мысли, тот смущенно рассмеялся:  
– В какой-то мере да. Но кроме Накла, были еще и Джо Фрейзер, и Мухаммед Али, и Рокки Марчиано…  
– Понятно, – улыбнулся Цуна. – Возьми, – он протянул кольцо Рехэю. – Оно твое.  
Тот, однако, не спешил брать подарок:  
– А кто носит кольцо Неба?  
– Эм… – Цуна смущенно опустил глаза. – Я.  
– Тогда, – кивнул Рехэй, – я принимаю кольцо. И в случае нужды я стану ярко сияющим солнцем, которое…  
– …уничтожает постигающее семью несчастье… – продолжил Цуна.  
– …и защищает всех своим собственным телом, – закончили они вместе.  
– Собственно, про тело, – неуверенно сказал Цуна. – Я бы хотел тебя нарисовать. Ты станешь моей моделью, братик?  
– А мне придется для этого раздеваться? – поинтересовался Рехэй.  
– Нет! – поспешно выкрикнул Цуна.  
– Тогда экстремально согласен, – рассмеялся Рехэй.  
– А если бы пришлось? – не смог удержать любопытства Цуна.  
Рехэй только улыбнулся.

 

Идею для портрета Цуна почерпнул из флаеров, изобразив Рехэя бинтующим руки. На лице его были написаны решительность и непривычная задумчивость. Это был Рехэй, уставший после напряженных тренировок, Рехэй, целый день безуспешно искавший того, кто разделил бы с ним бремя ответственности за будущее боксерского клуба, Рехэй, осознающий всю тщетность своих усилий – и все же не опускающий руки.  
Это был Рехэй, готовящийся к поединку – пусть даже его противником был не реальный человек, а безысходность, безразличие, сама жизнь.  
На шее у него болталась цепочка с кольцом, на котором последние закатные лучи высвечивали круглую эмблему солнца.  
Закончив картину, Цуна чиркнул в углу подпись и наконец отложил в сторону пастельный мелок.  
Рехэй пообещал стать для них солнцем. Меньшее, что Цуна мог сделать в ответ – это стать небом, в котором это солнце могло бы свободно сиять.  
К сожалению, он пока что совершенно не знал, как это сделать.  
«Когда-нибудь, – пообещал себе Цуна, протирая мелки и убирая их в коробку, – когда-нибудь».  
За окном, по высокому летнему небу плыли облака.

 

Пусть и не слишком продолжительное, знакомство с Рехэем придало Цуне смелости для поступка, на который он бы иначе никогда не решился.  
– Ты хочешь что? – недоверчиво спросил Гокудера, когда Цуна поделился с друзьями своими планами.  
– Нарисовать Хибари, – повторил Цуна, предчувствуя, что направление, которое вскоре примет эта беседа, ему не понравится.  
Гокудера обеспокоенно наклонился к нему и пощупал лоб.  
– Перегрелся, Десятый? – спросил он с сочувствием.  
Цуна мотнул головой.  
– Со мной все в порядке. Я… я просто хочу нарисовать Хибари. Он… – Цуна сглотнул: тут он ступал на тонкий лед. Вряд ли друзья ему поверят, но другого объяснения у него не было – порой правда могла принимать самые причудливые и невероятные формы. – Он яркий и необычный.  
– Он – буйный псих, – возразил Гокудера.  
Поспорить с этим утверждением было трудно, но Цуна все равно попытался.  
– Хибари… он просто… любит дисциплину и порядок…  
– Педантичный фрик, – с готовностью заклеймил Гокудера.  
– …и не очень любит людей, – несчастно закончил Цуна.  
– Мизантроп! – тут же откликнулся Гокудера.  
– Гокуде-е-е-ера-кун, – укоризненно простонал Цуна.  
– Просто я забочусь о твоем благополучии, Десятый! – решительно произнес Гокудера. – Не хочу, чтобы ты сложил свою жизнь на алтарь служения искусству: если попросишь Хибари стать твоим натурщиком, он наверняка тебя убьет. Как минимум, покалечит.  
– Именно поэтому я не собираюсь ни о чем его просить, – Цуна сглотнул: сказанные Гокудерой слова пробуждали в его воображении ужасные картины, напоминая о том, что случится, если Цуна будет слишком самонадеян или недостаточно осторожен.  
– Тогда как ты собираешься его рисовать? – удивился Ямамото.  
– Украдкой, – признался Цуна.  
– У тебя есть план? – напрямую спросил Гокудера.  
Цуна покачал головой:  
– Какой план? Зачем мне план? Я просто спрячу альбом за какой-нибудь увесистой книгой…  
– Руководством по бейсболу, – мудро кивнул Ямамото.  
– Каким, к черту, руководством? – Гокудера отвесил ему подзатыльник, но Ямамото только добродушно рассмеялся. – Вот что, Десятый, нам точно нужен план. Предоставь все мне!  
– Но… – начал было Цуна с опаской. Когда глаза Гокудеры загорались столь фанатичным огнем, это никогда не заканчивалось хорошо.  
– Просто предоставь все ему, – Ямамото подмигнул Цуне и, дружески закинув руку ему на плечо, шепнул на ухо: – Я прослежу, чтобы он не переусердствовал.  
Возможно, именно благодаря благотворному влиянию Ямамото предложенный Гокудерой план оказался простым и совершенно гениальным – и включал цейсовский бинокль, покрывало и корзинку для пикника.  
– Мы станем орнитологами! – пояснил Гокудера Цуне с гордостью.  
Цуна перевел укоризненный взгляд на Ямамото.  
– Это не болезнь, я проверял по справочнику, – ответил тот.  
– Проще говоря, мы будем наблюдать за птицами! – растолковал Гокудера. – Точнее, за Хибари – он тот еще гусь.  
– А еще – есть бутерброды и валяться на траве, – с энтузиазмом добавил Ямамото. – Соглашайся, Цуна, будет здорово!  
Других идей у Цуны все равно не было, поэтому он и вправду согласился.

 

Бутербродами их обеспечила Нана, покрывало притащил Гокудера, воду захватил Ямамото. В общем и целом, все и вправду изрядно походило на пикник. Редкие, спешащие по своим делам учителя и участники клубов бросали на них недоуменные и настороженные взгляды, но за исключением этого все шло гладко.  
Вооружившись биноклем, Цуна умудрился найти среди многочисленных окон окно приемной и даже рассмотреть темный коротко стриженый затылок Хибари. Через час Хибари соизволил повернуться лицом к окну. Открыв альбом, Цуна принялся лихорадочно скетчить. Композиция была не слишком впечатляющей, но выбирать не приходилось: Цуна с самого начала знал, что просто с Хибари не будет.  
Через полчаса, размяв руку, Цуна снова прильнул к биноклю – однако Хибари в окне не обнаружил.  
– Наверное, вышел, – пробормотал Цуна, решив воспользоваться этим шансом, чтобы дожевать бутерброд и выпить немного воды.  
Хибари и вправду вышел – не только из комнаты, но и из себя: с еле сдерживаемой яростью он пересек лужайку и навис над ними, словно мстительный дух, явившийся из посмертия, чтобы поквитаться со своими убийцами.  
– Травоядные, – проскрежетал он. Цуна подавился бутербродом и отчаянно закашлялся. – Что. Вы. Здесь. Делаете.  
– Йо, Хибари, – поприветствовал его ни в малейшей степени ни обеспокоенный Ямамото. Очевидно, он все еще верил в Гокудеру и придуманный им план. Цуна дрожащей рукой стукнул себя в грудь.  
– Здра… Хиба… – просипел Цуна. Гокудера заботливо подал ему бутылку с водой.  
Глаз у Хибари дернулся.  
– А в чем, собственно, дело? – нагло поинтересовался Гокудера.  
«Как будто он не знает, – подумал с отчаяньем Цуна. – Плохой был план. Плохая была идея. Сейчас Хибари точно загрызет нас до смерти!»  
– Мне повторить вопрос? – холодно спросил Хибари, в чьих руках возникли тонфа.  
«Нам конец», – понял Цуна.  
– Наблюдаем за птицами, – произнес Ямамото так искренне, что ни один детектор ни уличил бы его во лжи.  
– За какими еще птицами?! – потемнел Хибари.  
Ямамото ткнул локтем Гокудеру: в птицах он был откровенно не силен.  
– Ну… э… – промямлил было тот, из чего Цуна заключил, что эту часть плана Гокудера не прорабатывал. – За аогэрой , например.  
– Аогэра, – произнес Хибари, и в его голосе звенели погребальные колокола. – Отряд дятлообразные, семейство дятловые. Неперелетная птица, распространенная от южной части острова Хонсю до острова Якусима.  
Тонфа в его руках угрожающе блеснули на солнце. Цуна сжался, ожидая града ударов и, может, даже пинков.  
«Только бы альбом не пострадал!» – подумал он с тоской.  
– Ну, – произнес Гокудера спокойно, не подавая вида, что замечает испускаемую Хибари убийственную ауру, – мы пока что начинающие орнитологи. Так что могли ошибиться. Но мы исправимся. – Он помахал у Хибари перед носом тетрадкой, на обложке которой было выведено «Дневник наблюдения за птицами». – Будем приходить сюда каждый день.  
Хибари перевел взгляд на Цуну, и тот деревянно кивнул.  
– К-к-к-ка… – Цуна сглотнул. – День.  
– Формально, – продолжал Гокудера, испытывая удачу, – мы ничего не нарушаем.  
– Это формально, – снисходительно бросил Хибари. – Вы толпитесь.  
– Мы приобретаем новые знания, – парировал Гокудера. – Это ведь школа. Храм науки!  
– Ну, ладно, – уступил Хибари. – Следите. За птицами.  
Он убрал тонфа и, развернувшись, ушел. Черный гакуран эффектно развевался за его спиной.  
– Пижон, – негромко бросил Гокудера. Цуна согласно вздохнул.  
– Вот видишь, Цуна, – Ямамото ободряюще хлопнул Цуну по спине. – Отличный план.  
– Вот только сколько он еще будет работать? – вздохнул Цуна уныло.

 

Водить Хибари за нос им удавалось еще два дня – а потом он наконец-то поймал их на горячем. За эти два дня они так расслабились среди травы, бутербродов и беззаботной болтовни, что совершенно упустили момент, когда Хибари возник перед ними и вырвал из рук ошалевшего от такой внезапности Гокудеры «Дневник». Тот был сплошь исчерчен бесчисленными матчами в крестики-нолики, и Хибари помрачнел.  
– Альбом, – скомандовал он. Голос его был столь жутким, что Цуна безропотно подчинился. – Вот, значит, как, – произнес Хибари, разглядывая незаконченные наброски собственного лица.  
– Хибари-сан, – терять Цуне было уже нечего, поэтому он умоляюще уставился на Хибари. – Я очень хочу вас нарисовать! Пожалуйста, станьте моей моделью!  
Мир остановился.  
На бледном лице Хибари проступили два алых пятна, тонфа словно сами прыгнули ему в руки.  
– Травоядное! – буквально выплюнул он. – За столь возмутительное предложение…  
Цуна опустился на колени и коснулся лбом земли.  
– Пожалуйста! – взмолился он отчаянно. Растекшаяся по траве тень Хибари занесла тонфа. Цуна зажмурился…  
Что-то навалилось на него сверху – Цуна заметил серебристые пряди и опирающиеся по обе стороны его головы руки – а затем почувствовал удар, смягченный чьим-то телом.  
Над ухом у Цуны охнули.  
«Гокудера! – осознал тот с ужасом. – Меня закрыл собой Гокудера!»  
Затем Гокудера снова охнул – и на его бледные руки легли загорелые руки Ямамото.  
– Бейсбольный придурок, зачем ты… – прошипел Гокудера.  
Ямамото только рассмеялся, но Хибари снова взмахнул тонфой – и смех быстро перетек в стон.  
Цуна сжал зубы.  
– Жалкое зрелище, – бросил Хибари и, пнув их, продолжил: – Савада Цунаеши, за свою возмутительную наглость ты понесешь надлежащее наказание. Завтра к десяти утра ты должен явиться в приемную, где тебе сообщат о наложенном на тебя взыскании. А сегодня чтобы и духу вашего здесь не было.  
– Ну, – сказал Ямамото, когда Хибари наконец ушел, и они стали собирать недоеденную еду обратно в корзинку. – Все могло быть хуже.  
– Хибари вас избил – куда уж хуже, – вздохнул Цуна.  
– Хуже всегда есть куда, – философски сказал Ямамото. – Интересно, что там за взыскание нам назначат?  
– Мне, – покачал головой Цуна.  
– Нам, – твердо сказал Ямамото.  
– Нам, – повторил Гокудера.  
– Но… – не сдавался Цуна.  
– Нам! – произнесли Гокудера с Ямамото хором.  
– Ну, хорошо, нам, – уступил Цуна, и на губах его заиграла слабая улыбка.

 

В приемную Цуна входил с замиранием сердца. Воображение, терзавшее его всю прошлую ночь, нашептывало, что там для него уже поставили какую-нибудь «железную деву» – к нарушителям Хибари относился безо всякой жалости. Заслышав о пыточных инструментах, Гокудера сперва рассмеялся, а затем призадумался – тем самым напугав Цуну практически до полусмерти.  
Цуна осторожно поскребся в дверь, в глубине души уповая, что Хибари вызвали по каким-то неотложным делам, и им придется иметь дело с куда более снисходительным и человечным Кусакабе. К несчастью, им не повезло, и войти их пригласил холодный голос Хибари.  
– Д-д-д-обр… – заикаясь, начал было Цуна, несмело осматриваясь по сторонам. «Железной девы» в приемной не было, однако это ни о чем не говорило.  
– Утро! – радостно закончил за него Ямамото. Гокудера только неприязненно хмыкнул.  
Хибари поднял голову от клубных отчетов и окинул их недобрым взглядом.  
– Снова толпитесь, травоядные?  
– Ну, почему же сразу травоядные, – добродушно хохотнул Ямамото. – Волки, например, тоже сбиваются в стаю.  
Хибари окинул его невыразительным взглядом и ненавязчиво огладил рукоять тонфа.  
– Н-насчет взыскания, Хи-хибари-сан, – торопливо вклинился Цуна, прежде чем тому пришла в голову блажь проверить, не имеет ли возмутительная претензия Ямамото под собой какую-либо почву. Сам Цуна готов был признать себя не только травоядным, но и одноклеточным, лишь бы только воспитательная беседа обошлась без эксцессов.  
– Точно, взыскание, – Хибари отложил тонфу и взял в руки ручку, после чего нацелил на Цуну изучающий взгляд. – Ты... художник, значит.  
Цуна неуверенно кивнул.  
– Ну что же, в качестве наказания за свое возмутительное поведение… – Хибари сделал внушительную паузу, купаясь в излучаемых Цуной ужасе и отчаянии. – …покрасишь приемную.  
– Э? – Цуна ошалело захлопал глазами.  
– Приступишь завтра, – продолжал Хибари и, пронзив Цуну еще одним угрожающим взглядом, вернулся к бумагам. – Имей в виду, халтуры я не потерплю. Подробности узнаешь у Кусакабе. Свободен. И остальные травоядные, – Хибари щедро плеснул в последнее слово снисходительного презрения, – тоже.  
– А если я ее выкрашу, вы станете позировать мне для портрета? – спросил Цуна, обмирая от собственной наглости.  
Хибари помрачнел и указал на дверь.  
– Минуточку! – возмутился Гокудера. – Что значит «покрасишь приемную»? Да это же самое настоящее…  
– Тогда мы пошли, Хибари-сан, – поспешно перебил Цуна, наступая Гокудере на ногу. Тот поморщился, но продолжал гнуть свое:  
– Десятый – настоящий мастер! Заставлять его красить приемную это…  
– Ямамото! – прошипел Цуна.  
Тот понятливо кивнул и, зажав Гокудере рот, потащил его вон из приемной.  
– Еще раз большое спасибо! – коротко поклонился Цуна и, прежде чем Хибари успел передумать насчет взыскания и велел им разобрать ведро чечевицы и гороха или посадить вдоль школьной аллеи сорок розовых кустов, выскользнул за дверь.  
– …мм-ммм… трата его талантов! Тьфу! – выплюнул сопротивляющийся Гокудера.  
– Все в порядке, Гокудера-кун, – попытался успокоить его Цуна.  
– Ни черта не в порядке! – возмутился тот. – Заставить тебя красить приемную, Десятый, это все равно, что забивать микроскопом гвозди!  
– Не переживай, – Цуна тронул Гокудеру за руку. – У меня есть план!  
– Какой? – осведомился Гокудера с подозрением. К способности Цуны составлять жизнеспособные планы он относился с изрядным скептицизмом.  
– Ну… я подумал, что выполню задание Хибари-сана, и он в благодарность разрешит мне его нарисовать. Хе-хе… – Цуна неловко улыбнулся: взгляд Гокудеры был полон недоверия.  
– Ты… – спросил он медленно. – Рассчитываешь на благодарность… этого… ублюдка?  
– Может, лучше шантаж? – деловито предложил Ямамото.  
Гокудера задумался – и решительно кивнул.  
Цуна с ужасом воззрился на друзей: кажется, он слишком часто оставлял их наедине с Реборном.  
– Мы не будем никого шантажировать! – запротестовал он с жаром. – Мы… – он запнулся, пытаясь подыскать хорошую альтернативу такому действенному методу, как шантаж. – Мы применим творческий подход!  
– Который будет заключаться в?.. – уточнил Гокудера.  
– Зависит от обстоятельств, – выкрутился Цуна. – Сначала мне нужно поговорить с Кусакабе-сэмпаем.  
– Ну, ладно, – смилостивился Гокудера. Как творческая личность, он питал непозволительную слабость к творческим подходам.  
– Ты босс, Цуна, – пожал плечами Ямамото.

 

К вящей печали Цуны, Кусакабе не сказал им ничего утешительного.  
– Краска, растворитель, валики и кисти в подсобке. Ветошь, старые газеты и чехлы для мебели там же. Приступаете с завтрашнего дня.  
Отступив в подсобку, Цуна уныло изучил несколько банок со светлой бежевой краской: и как в таких обстоятельствах применять творческий подход?  
– А если нам понадобится что-нибудь еще? – спросил он у Кусакабе.  
Брови того поднялись вверх, к тщательно уложенному «помпадуру».  
– Ну, если вам не хватит краски, – он нарочито недоверчивым взглядом обвел заставленную банками подсобку, – тогда обращайтесь.  
– Спасибо, – грустно поблагодарил Цуна.  
– Десятый, – спросил изучающий валики Гокудера, – а ты вообще знаешь что-либо о ремонте?  
– Нет, – признался Цуна. – Но вряд ли это так уж трудно. Обычно все нужные вещи пишут на банках с краской. В крайнем случае, можно дойти до магазина и узнать нужную информацию у консультанта.  
– Консультант? – скривился Гокудера. – Консультанты для слабаков!  
– Мы будем экспериментировать? – обрадовался Ямамото.  
– Мы не будем экспериментировать! – твердо сказал Цуна, приходя в ужас при одной только мысли об опытах с легковоспламеняющимися жидкостями и химическими веществами в целом.  
– Любой эксперимент, – изрек Гокудера нравоучительно, – предвосхищает тщательное и всестороннее исследование, – Цуна с Ямамото наградили его пустыми недоумевающими взглядами. – Мы будем смотреть передачи про ремонт!

 

Тщательное и всестороннее исследование оказалось обычной пижамной вечеринкой. Собирались у Цуны. Ямамото притащил с собой суши, Гокудера – лэптоп. Цуна обеспечивал сок и печенье.  
Поначалу они и вправду смотрели повторы передач про ремонт – Гокудера делал подробные заметки о теплых и холодных тонах, визуальном увеличении пространства и качестве отделочных материалов. Потом Ямамото попросил найти онлайн трансляцию бейсбольного матча, и рабочий настрой был безвозвратно утрачен.  
Под конец они просто вповалку уснули на расстеленном на полу футоне среди крошек и пустых стаканов.  
Это был один из самых лучших вечеров в жизни Цуны.

 

– …в общем, – Гокудера еще раз сверился со своими заметками и смущенно закончил: – Наверное, нам и вправду лучше взять стоящую в кладовке краску.  
Цуна отвлеченно кивнул. К этому времени они уже сдвинули на середину комнаты мебель и укрыли ее чехлами и старыми газетами.  
– Вот что значит тщательное и всестороннее исследование, – ухмыльнулся Ямамото. Гокудера бросил в него валиком, от которого Ямамото ловко уклонился.  
Не обращая внимания на проделки друзей, Цуна уселся на полу и, скрестив ноги, обозрел выкрашенные все той же светлой краской стены. Сейчас, не загороженные мебелью, те выглядели пустыми и совершенно непривлекательными. Цуна прислушался к собственным ощущениям, пытаясь понять, как бы он чувствовал себя, проводя в подобном окружении день за днем целый год. А как чувствовал себя Хибари? Цуна нахмурился: чтобы ответить, нужно было знать, каким человеком тот являлся.  
Цуна вздохнул: по словам Гокудеры, Хибри был буйным психом, но это являлось слишком расплывчатой характеристикой.

 

– Вы хотите знать, что за человек Ке-сан? – брови Кусакабе снова взмыли к волосам. – Зачем?  
– Тщательное и всестороннее исследование, необходимое для ремонта, – выкрутился Цуна.  
– То есть, эта информация поможет вам мазать краской стены? – хмыкнул Кусакабе.  
– Просто скажите, – буркнул Гокудера. Самому ему Хибари был абсолютно безразличен, но желания Цуны он уважал.  
– Пожалуйста, сэмпай, – присоединился к просьбам друзей Ямамото.  
– Я могу поделиться лишь общеизвестной информацией, – предупредил Кусакабе.  
При этих словах Гокудера помрачнел, из чего Цуна заключил, что идею шантажа тот все еще не бросил.  
– Давайте общеизвестную, – вздохнул он.  
– Ну… Ке-сан – человек незаурядных талантов… – начал было Кусакабе.  
– Он вас не слышит, – ядовито сказал Гокудера. – Так что давайте к делу.  
– К делу так к делу, – пожал плечами Кусакабе. – Любит стейки, Намимори и дисциплину. Живет в большом традиционном доме. Владеет мотоциклом. Все.  
– То есть как это все?! – возмутился Гокудера. – И это, по-вашему, поможет Десятому понять, что Хибари за человек?  
Терпеливый взгляд Кусакабе недвусмысленно намекал, что, если проучившись полтора года в одной школе с Хибари, они все еще не поняли, что он за человек, то они просто безнадежны.  
– Спасибо, Кусакабе-сэмпай, – вежливо поклонился Цуна. – Ваша информация мне очень помогла.  
– Правда? – удивился Кусакабе.  
– Молодец, Десятый! – восхитился Гокудера и, повернувшись к Кусакабе, поддел: – Вот что значит настоящий человек незаурядных талантов.  
– Да я уж вижу, – закатил глаза Кусакабе. – Ну, раз вы узнали все, что хотели, может, наконец-то приступите к покраске?

 

– Десятый, не то чтобы я тебя подгонял, но, может, и вправду приступим к покраске этой скорбной приемной? – робко поинтересовался Гокудера.  
Цуна сидел на полу и вот уже больше часа пялился в стену. Это была уже третья стена, которую он так изучал, и Гокудера начал испытывать определенное беспокойство. Ямамото, в отличие от него, совсем не волновался и отправился к автомату за баночным кофе.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Цуна.  
– Нет?  
– Нет, – решительно сказал Цуна и, поднявшись, небрежно отряхнул джинсы. – Мы продолжим наше всестороннее и тщательное исследование.  
– Кусакабе больше ничего не расскажет, – покачал головой Гокудера. – Ну разве что всадить ему под ногти иглы… – он погрузился в раздумья.  
– Мы не будем никому и ничего всаживать!  
– Вы обсуждаете то, что я думаю? – поинтересовался с многозначительной улыбкой вошедший в приемную Ямамото.  
– Ногти и иглы, – пояснил Гокудера.  
– А, – мгновенно поскучнел Ямамото.  
– Мы отправимся производить разведку на местности, – сказал Цуна.  
– То есть, гулять, – перевел Ямамото. – Здорово!

 

Гулять они отправились в престижный жилой квартал – факт, который вызвал закономерное недоумение у Гокудеры и полное отсутствие реакции у Ямамото. В своих потертых джинсах и простых футболках они не слишком-то вписывались в окружение, созданное для роскошных нарядов, не менее роскошных машин и кучи прислуги, однако Цуна продолжал шагать вперед. Вертя головой по сторонам, он разглядывал новомодные строения с огромными окнами и кучей странных надстроек и все больше хмурился.  
– Что мы ищем, Десятый? – поинтересовался Гокудера, когда они оставили позади пятый по счету дом, не удовлетворивший требованиям Цуны.  
– Увидите, когда найдем, – пообещал тот. – Собственно, уже нашли.  
Он двинулся к большому, традиционно выглядящему дому, обнесенному высокой стеной. Подойдя к воротам, Цуна сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и вдавил кнопку звонка.  
– Да? – ожило несколько минут спустя переговорное устройство.  
– Зд-д-дравствуйте, – запинаясь, произнес Цуна. – У вас есть сад камней?  
– Да, – ответил после продолжительной паузы надтреснутый женский голос. – А почему, собственно…  
– А прудик к карпами? – продолжал расспрашивать Цуна. – А чайный домик?  
– Это что, какое-то социологическое исследование? – спросили на том конце.  
– Нет, – признался Цуна. – Но я все равно был бы очень признателен, если бы вы ответили.  
– Есть, – произнесли на том конце переговорного устройства. – И карпы, и тясицу . Может, теперь, вы наконец объясните, к чему все эти вопросы?  
Цуна сделал еще один глубокий вдох: ему явно было непросто решиться сказать то, что он собирался сказать дальше.  
– Меня зовут Савада Цунаеши, – сообщил Цуна. – Я учусь во втором классе средней школы Намимори. Если хотите, могу показать свой ученический билет.  
– Зачем мне ваш билет? – удивились на том конце.  
– Я надеюсь, что вы впустите меня в дом, – просительно произнес Цуна. – Мне позарез нужно увидеть ваш пруд и сад камней. Это… это для школьного проекта.  
– Вы будете о них писать? – с пониманием произнесли на том конце.  
– Нет, – Цуна мотнул головой. – Я буду их рисовать.  
В конце концов, их все-таки и впрямь впустили. Пожилая экономка, Сато-сан, даже напоила их чаем, без конца разглагольствуя о доме, его постройке и убранстве.  
– Вообще-то юный хозяин не слишком любит посторонних людей, – добавила она, подливая Цуне чая, – но если это для школьного проекта, то я убеждена, что он поймет.  
Цуна благодарно улыбнулся:  
– Кажется, вы его обожаете.  
– Еще бы! – улыбнулась экономка. – Юный хозяин – такой хороший мальчик. Любит природу и животных. Увлекается чайной церемонией и медитацией. Не то что нынешняя молодежь, которая то и дело впутывается в какие-то сомнительные истории.  
А затем она ушла, оставив их наедине с камнями и карпами. Гокудера с интересом бродил по дорожке и разглядывал толстых упитанных рыб. Ямамото рассматривал камни, пытаясь найти точку, с которой было бы видно разное количество камней. Цуна сидел на энгаве и, свесив ноги, любовался видом. Впервые за последнее время его переполняли спокойствие и умиротворение.  
– Травоядное, – раздалось у него над ухом, – если не хочешь, чтобы я прямо сейчас загрыз вас до смерти, назови хотя бы одну уважительную причину, по которой вы забрались в мой дом.  
Пальцы Цуны разжались, и он пролил на себя чай.  
– Хи-хибари-сан? – ахнул он недоверчиво.  
Это и вправду оказался Хибари, одетый в строгое черное кинагаши .  
– А, молодой хозяин, – поприветствовала его вернувшаяся экономка.  
У Цуны дернулся глаз: он просто отказывался верить, что расточаемые экономкой похвалы относились к Хибари.  
– Что они здесь делают? – спросил Хибари холодно.  
– Готовятся к школьному проекту, – сказала экономка. – Такие ответственные молодые люди…  
– Какой проект? Сейчас каникулы, – сказал Хибари сухо.  
Экономка открыла рот и с подозрением уставилась на них.  
– Это для клуба, – не моргнув взглядом, соврал Гокудера.  
– Бейсбольного? – с иронией спросил Хибари. – Ни в каких других клубах вы трое не состоите.  
Цуна неловко улыбнулся, мысленно проклиная и Хибари, и его безупречную память.  
– Мы подумываем о том, чтобы основать клуб японской старины, – продолжал вдохновенно сочинять Гокудера. Цуна с благодарностью уставился на него: сам он сейчас не смог бы издать ни звука.  
– Вон отсюда, – ласково произнес Хибари.  
– Спасибо за гостеприимство, – Цуна раскланялся с экономкой – и они дали деру.  
Жалеть об этом Цуна не жалел: к этому времени он уже увидел все, что хотел.

 

Приемную они красили четыре дня. Точнее, красили ее исключительно Гокудера с Ямамото – Цуна рисовал.  
– Ну… э… как? – спросил он неуверенно, когда Хибари с Кусакабе пришли принимать работу.  
Хибари молча смотрел мимо него.  
На стене, лицом к которой обычно сидел страдающий над отчетами Хибари, Цуна изобразил раздвинутые седзи , за которыми виднелся сад. Зелень в нем резко контрастировала с грубыми необработанными камнями сэкитэй. Сверху простирался размытый и почти прозрачный лоскуток голубого неба. С крыши свисали «поющие ветры».  
Цуна сглотнул: выражение лица Хибари было нечитаемым – и перевел взгляд на Кусакабе. Тот восхищенно разглядывал рисунок.  
Цуне пришлось изрядно повозиться, он уже почти забыл, как управляться с масляными красками. Несколько раз ему довелось исправлять неудачные мазки, однако результат того стоил. Седзи и сад выглядели как настоящие: не хватало лишь легкого дуновения ветерка, шелестящего в листве и раскачивающего колокольчики.  
Цуна нервно стиснул кулаки: картина должна была напоминать Хибари о доме, должна была вызывать ощущение умиротворенности и спокойствия – раздражительный и скорый на расправу Хибари нуждался в них больше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
Цуна не решился спросить, нравится ли Хибари его работа. Сам же Хибари никак не отметил его усилия – просто ткнул пальцем в дверь и отрывисто бросил:  
– Свободны.  
– Хи-хибари-сан, а портрет? – все же выдавил Цуна.  
Хибари скривился:  
– Брысь.  
Настаивать Цуна не решился – и они с Гокудерой и Ямамото безропотно ушли. Точнее, безропотно ушел сам Цуна: Гокудера размахивал руками, ругался и бормотал, что делать ставку на благодарность Хибари было глупо – шантаж бы оказался куда надежнее. В кои-то веки Цуна был с ним согласен.

 

И все-таки Хибари они недооценили.  
Одолжения он не любил и старался тут же оказать ответную услугу. Цуна с Ямамото и Гокудерой сидели на крыльце и ели арбуз, когда к дому приблизился префект из дисциплинарного комитета. Из-за царящей на улице жары гакуран его был расстегнут, а уложенные в «помпадур» волосы жалко обвисли.  
– Савада Цунаеши, – уточнил он, мрачно глядя на Цуну. Тот испуганно кивнул. Префект пошарил в кармане и протянул записку, которую Цуна торопливо принял, тут же испачкав бумагу липким арбузным соком.  
«Савада Цунаеши, – гласила записка, – придешь сегодня ко мне домой к четырем утра. Один. Адрес ты знаешь. Не опаздывай. Иначе загрызу до смерти».  
Подписи в конце не было, но это и не требовалось.  
Цуна с ужасом уставился на префекта:  
– За-за-за… зачем? – наконец выдавил он, помахав запиской. – Зачем Хи-хибари-сан приглашает меня… в гости?  
– Не знаю, – безразлично пожал плечами тот, – мне не докладывают, – и, взяв с блюда арбузный ломоть, ушел, на ходу плюясь семечками.  
– Четыре утра?! – воскликнул Гокудера, беззастенчиво читая записку поверх плеча Цуны. – Десятый, ты, конечно же, не пойдешь.  
– Конечно же, я пойду, – вздохнул Цуна уныло. – Это же Хибари-сан. Как можно его ослушаться?  
«И надеяться встретить рассвет следующего дня…» – Вслух Цуна этого не сказал, однако Гокудера знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы самому обо всем догадаться.  
– Тогда мы пойдем с тобой! – воскликнул Гокудера.  
– Там написано «один», – покачал головой Цуна.  
– Подумаешь, – отмахнулся Ямамото, который, по мнению Цуны, в последнее время завел дурную привычку поступать как хочется и надеяться, что все как-нибудь обойдется.  
Цуна не знал, зачем Хибари зовет его к себе домой – тем более в такое безбожное время – но мысль о том, чтобы проигнорировать приглашение даже не пришла ему в голову. Он и впрямь оценил бы компанию Гокудеры и Ямамото, но в записке недвусмысленно было сказано «один» – и с этим приходилось считаться.  
– И все-таки, – не унимался Гокудера, – что он собирается делать с Десятым один и посреди ночи?!  
– Ну… – протянул Ямамото, многозначительно поиграв бровями, из чего Цуна заключил, что в его сомнительной фильмотеке наверняка имелись фильмы о нелюдимом и суровом главе дисциплинарного комитета – и что Гокудера этим же вечером их увидит.  
– Все будет хорошо, – попытался убедить друзей Цуна.  
Увы, сам он такой уверенности не испытывал.

 

Чувствуя себя довольно глупо, Цуна вдавил кнопку звонка. Дверь тот час же открылась – его встречала давешняя экономка.  
– Доброй ночи, – вежливо пожелал Цуна.  
Экономка кивнула и повела его к дому, не переставая жизнерадостно щебетать:  
– Я сразу поняла, что вы с юным хозяином подружитесь! Каждый раз, когда я вас упоминала, у него так сверкали глаза!  
«Жаждой убийства?» – хотел было спросить Цуна, но промолчал.  
Экономка завела его в какую-то комнату, выходившую окнами в сад, и удалилась. Цуна жалобно вздохнул.  
Ждать ему пришлось недолго: через несколько минут дверь распахнулась, и экономка ввела в комнату Гокудеру и Ямамото.  
Цуна даже не нашел в себе сил удивиться.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил он, когда экономка, оделив всех присутствующих кипятком, снова вышла из комнаты.  
– Десятый! – с жаром воскликнул Гокудера. – Мы просто не могли оставить тебя одного! Вдруг этот Хибари – маньяк? Вдруг он собирается расчленить твое тело и бросить в пруд? Вдруг у него карпы-людоеды? Вдруг… – щеки Гокудеры покрылись румянцем, из чего Цуна заключил, что фильм о нелюдимом префекте они с Ямамото все-таки посмотрели.  
– Вы уже готовы? – весело спросила вернувшаяся экономка.  
– К чему? – живо осведомился Гокудера.  
Не отвечая на вопрос, экономка сделал им знак следовать за ней.  
Они вышли из дома и куда-то пошли. Белеющие в темноте грубые камни отмечали края тропинки. Несколько раз Цуна спотыкался обо что-то в темноте, а однажды едва не рухнул в пруд с карпами. К счастью, Ямамото успел вовремя ухватить его за плечо.  
Домик возник совершенно внезапно. Вот они бредут в сизых утренних сумерках – и вдруг перед ними возникает простая грубо построенная лачуга с соломенной крышей.  
Перед лачугой стоял Хибари. Рот у Цуны непроизвольно открылся в немом крике.  
Взгляд Хибари упал на бредущих позади Цуны Ямамото и Гокудеру – и помрачнел.  
– Травоядное, – начал было Хибари, но передумал и только махнул рукой. – Идите за мной.  
Идти пришлось недолго, к низкому каменному колодцу. Хибари вручил Цуне маленький ковш на длинной деревянной ручке и скрестил руки на груди. Цуна с недоумением уставился на него.  
– Омовение, – раздраженно пояснил Хибари, которого чужая глупость, очевидно, приводила в отчаяние.  
Деревянно кивнув, Цуна взял ковшик и, зачерпнув воды, умыл лицо и сполоснул рот и руки, после чего вручил ковшик Гокудере.  
Хибари удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Заканчивайте и проходите, – сказал он.  
– Омовения производят только перед храмами, – зашептал Гокудера. – Может, у него тут какое-то подпольное святилище? И он собирается принести тебя в жертву, Десятый?  
– Потому что ты девственник, – прямо сказал Ямамото.  
– Нас, – поправил Цуна. – Мы.  
– Ну, собственно… – развел руками Ямамото.  
Гокудера залился багровым румянцем.  
– Я не хочу ничего знать, – покачал головой Цуна. – Ничегошеньки.  
Покончив с омовениями, они, следуя указанию Хибари, вошли в домик. Вход был узкий и низкий – и Цуна машинально склонил голову. Что-то шевельнулось в его памяти, что-то про равенство и поклоны, но у Цуны никак не получалось ухватить эту мысль.  
Внутри домик оказался вымазан серой глиной, пол был устлан простыми, но чистыми татами, и Цуна обрадовался, что они догадались оставить обувь снаружи.  
Хибари вошел немного погодя – к этому времени они уже успели осмотреться и даже уделить должное внимание висящему в нише свитку с фразой «Загрызу до смерти», выписанной красивым каллиграфическим почерком.  
Цуна по-прежнему понятия не имел, чего хотел от них Хибари, однако в драку тот пока не лез, и требовать большего было бы глупо.  
Хибари прошел к очагу и сел на татами. Рядом с ним стояли простая деревянная коробка, большая чаша и бамбуковая мешалка. На расстоянии вытянутой руки на переносной жаровне грелся старинный металлический чайник, и Цуну наконец осенило.  
– Чайная церемония! – воскликнул он радостно. Приходилось признать, что обвинения Гокудеры не имели под собой почвы: Хибари и вправду умел быть благодарным, пускай и на свой собственный манер.  
После легких закусок, когда посуда наконец была убрана, а чайник – вскипел, Хибари принялся готовить чай. Положив сухой порошкообразный чай в чашу, он добавил немного воды и принялся ее взбивать. Движения его были уверенными, отточенными – и Цуна невольно залюбовался.  
Хибари был столь красив суровой, сдержанной красотой и столь преисполнен достоинства, что Цуна просто не выдержал.  
– Хибари-сан, можно я вас нарисую? – вырвалось у него непроизвольно.  
Хибари сжал губы, и закрыл глаза. Затем словно сделав над собой усилие – очевидно, он и вправду не любил ни перед кем оставаться в долгу – принялся медленно развязывать пояс на кинагаши.  
Цуна помертвел: Хибари раздевался.  
«Ну почему, почему, почему у всех в этом городе такое превратное мнение об искусстве?» – с отчаянием подумал он.  
– Нет, Хибари-сан, – выкрикнул он поспешно. – Я хочу нарисовать вас как сейчас – с чайником.  
– И в штанах, – добавил Гокудера желчно.  
Ямамото ничего не сказал: спрятав лицо на плече у Гокудеры, он беззвучно смеялся.  
Хибари бросил на них полный отвращения взгляд, но видимым усилием воли усмирил свою жажду крови. Цуна благодарно улыбнулся.  
– Так можно, Хибари-сан? – умоляюще спросил он.  
Тот поколебался, но все же кивнул.

 

В конечном итоге получившаяся картина напоминала самого Хибари и оказалась строгой, сдержанной – и бьющей наповал. Цуне пришлось зачастить в чайный домик, атмосфера которого в обычной комнате никак не хотела ложиться на бумагу. Хибари терпел и спокойно пил чай, не обращая на назойливого, чиркающего углем гостя никакого внимания. Непринужденность, с которой он позировал, заставляла Цуну практически биться в экстазе. Будь он Праксителем , Хибари наверняка стал бы его Фриной .  
Смотреть на законченный портрет Хибари явился лично.  
Цуна застенчиво подвел его к стоящей на мольберте картине.  
С портрета на них смотрел не задиристый и нетерпимый хулиган, но настоящий адепт Пути Чая. Светлая кожа Хибари контрастировала с блестящими черными волосами, гладкой тканью кинагаши и тусклой чайной утварью. Серо-голубые глаза смотрели спокойно и отстраненно, тонкие губы изгибались в еле заметной улыбке мастера, занимающегося любимым делом. Сильные пальцы привычно орудовали мешалкой. Рядом исходил паром чугунный чайник.  
Цуна не был заслуженным или старинным мастером, но эту картину было не стыдно повесить и на стену тясицу – она являлась буквальным воплощением скромной прелести чайной церемонии.  
Хибари кивнул. Цуна понятия не имел, значит ли это, что ему понравился портрет – или же Хибари просто рад, что его и вправду нарисовали в штанах.  
– Чаю, Хибари-сан? – предложил Цуна неуверенно. Сеансы портретной живописи в тясицу сыграли с Цуной дурную шутку: теперь, вместо того, чтобы бежать от Хибари десятой дорогой, он считал, что того можно умиротворить, словное грозное горное божество, предложив в качестве подношения чашку чая.  
Хибари не ответил – внимание его было приковано к столу. Цуна посмотрел туда же: стопки учебников, конфеты для Ламбо, несделанное домашнее задание по математике, наброски, шкатулка с кольцами и… Лицо Цуны прояснилось. Он подошел к столу и, взяв шкатулку, открыл ее и продемонстрировал Хибари два оставшихся кольца.  
– Вы, наверное, не помните, Хибари-сан…  
– Кольцо Облака, – произнес вдруг Хибари, беря кольцо и тут же надевая на палец. Цуна разинул рот.  
Хибари критически осмотрел свою руку, снова кивнул и, бросив напоследок:  
– Травоядное, – двинулся к выходу.  
– Если хотите, вы, конечно, можете его оставить, – промямлил Цуна, глядя ему вслед.  
Дверь за Хибари закрылась, и Цуна растерянно почесал в затылке: он понятия не имел, что только что произошло. С другой стороны, пожал плечами он, аниме про вигилантов и впрямь было очень популярным.

 

– Он взял кольцо? – недоверчиво повторил Гокудера. – Хибари взял у тебя кольцо?  
Цуна развел руками.  
– То есть, он теперь в нашей банде? – спросил Ямамото.  
Все трое переглянулись и хором произнесли:  
– Не-е-е-е-ет.  
– Хибари ни за что не будет с нами толпиться, – покачал головой Цуна. – Он даже со своим дисциплинарным комитетом не толпится – куда уж с нами.  
– Но кольцо все же взял, – указал Гокудера.  
– А что хоть за кольцо? – полюбопытствовал Ямамото.  
– Облака.  
– И что это значит? – толкнул он Цуну локтем.  
Тот покопался в памяти:  
– Ничто не может сковать свободное, плывущее в вышине облако – оно защищает семью издали.  
– Вы и вправду верите, что он будет нас защищать? – скептически спросил Гокудера.  
Они снова переглянулись и единодушно ответили:  
– Не-е-е-е-ет.

Тем вечером Цуна стоял у окна и разглядывал шкатулку, в которой оставалось последнее кольцо. Интересно, подумал Цуна, кому оно достанется.  
За окном город погружался в вечерние сизые сумерки – и туман.

 

На площади показывали фокусы.  
Взмывали в небо белые взъерошенные голуби, мелькали разноцветные платки, толпа одобрительно гудела. Цуна несколько раз подпрыгнул, пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь поверх чужих голов и решить, стоит ли проталкиваться ближе.  
«Не то чтобы у меня было занятие получше», – подумал он кисло. Гокудера снова пропадал в конбини, а Ямамото опять отправился на тренировку своего клуба. Цуне оставалось только слоняться по городу в обнимку с альбомом. Обычно он предпочитал проводить время в парке – тот дарил хоть какую-то прохладу по августовской жаре – однако ярких и необычных типажей там было не сыскать, только мамочки с малышами и играющая в подвижные игры ребятня. Реборн сделал исключение для Ламбо, но если Цуна изобразит еще одного ребенка, терпение у Реборна наверняка истощится, и он начнет его портретный крэш-курс с самого начала. Цуна поежился.  
Получив несколько болезненных тычков локтями, он все-таки пробрался в первый ряд. Глаза его расширились: фокусник был ему знаком.  
Тот действительно был ошеломляюще красивым, как и показалось Цуне при первой встрече, и на нем снова был все тот же возмутительный наряд – облегающие кожаные брюки, высокие сапоги, белая рубашка с замысловатым воротом и длинный плащ. Цуна впервые встретил человека, готового страдать летом в жарких сапогах ради имиджа.  
– Кто это? – спросил он у стоящей рядом девочки. Та посмотрела на него так, словно он свалился с луны.  
– Мукуро Великолепный! – воскликнула девочка с придыханием. – Как ты можешь не знать?! Он просто невероятен!  
Цуна развел руками и, повернув голову, встретился глазами с великолепным Мукуро. Тот сладко улыбнулся, и у Цуны разом заныли все зубы.  
Что-то случится, понял он, что-то скоро случится.  
Мукуро показал фокусы с монетами, заставил исчезнуть и появиться чужие часы, превратил ленту на платье какой-то почтенной матроны в розу – и улыбался, улыбался, улыбался…  
Цуна прижал пальцы к виску. Сейчас, понял он, заметив, как Мукуро еле заметно кивает кому-то головой. Разглядеть, кому именно, в такой толпе было просто нереально.  
Представление наконец-то подошло к концу, и Мукуро принялся раскланиваться под нестройные, но щедрые аплодисменты, принимая поздравления, пожимая руки и одаривая всех медовыми улыбками.  
– Мой кошелек! – воскликнул вдруг какой-то толстяк. – У меня пропал кошелек!  
– Ай-яй-яй, – протянул Мукуро. – Какое несчастье! Может, вы его где-нибудь обронили? Друзья, – возвысил он голос над толпой. – Наш добрый товарищ обронил кошелек, давайте поможем ему искать!  
Толпа послушно принялась озираться по сторонам и смотреть себе под ноги.  
В улыбке Мукуро на какой-то короткий миг промелькнуло злорадство, и по спине у Цуны пробежал неприятный холодок. Мукуро не приближался к пострадавшему толстяку, не прикасался к нему – и все же Цуна готов был поклясться, что пропавший кошелек сейчас лежит у Мукуро в кармане.  
– Что случилось? – на месте происшествия тут же возник полисмен.  
– Этот господин потерял кошелек, – объяснил Мукуро.  
– Ничего я не потерял! – оскорбился толстяк. – У меня его украли!  
Глаза Мукуро расширились:  
– Украли?! Во время моего представления?! Какой кошмар!  
– Ах, Мукуро-сама, не расстраивайтесь! – тут же наперебой запричитали преданные поклонницы его таланта.  
– А ты, собственно, кто? – спросил полицейский у Мукуро с подозрением.  
Тот картинно взмахнул полой плаща и, прижав руку к груди, отвесил глубокий поклон:  
– Мукуро Великолепный, иллюзионист и волшебник!  
– Давай-ка без этих штучек, – велел полицейский.  
– Рокудо Мукуро, – разом поскучнев, сказал Мукуро. – Фокусник – как видите.  
– Обладатель ловких рук, значит, – с подозрением протянул полисмен.  
– Ну, – рассмеялся Мукуро, – ловкие руки – это в моем случае практически главное профессиональное требование.  
– Ловкие руки и глубокие карманы? – хмыкнул мрачно полисмен.  
Мукуро прижал руку ко лбу:  
– Ваше недоверие меня глубоко ранит! – затем он неожиданно шагнул к Цуне и оперся на того, словно ужасное обвинение выбило почву у него из-под ног. – Карманы у меня и вправду глубокие, но если хотите, я могу их вывернуть.  
Мукуро выпрямился и принялся один за другим выворачивать карманы – те оказались пусты. Цуна мрачно наблюдал за его действиями.  
– Если вы до сих пор мне не верите, – улыбнулся Мукуро полицейскому, – одна из этих прекрасных леди может меня обыскать.  
Прекрасные леди одобрительно загудели: им не терпелось произвести обыск буквально немедленно.  
– Не нужно, – буркнул полицейский.  
Цуна воспользовался этим, чтобы отступить в толпу и незаметно сунуть руку в карман джинсов. Так и есть. В кармане лежал бумажник. Чужой бумажник.  
Цуна стиснул зубы и вынул руку из кармана: действовать следовало быстро – если полицейский заставил вывернуть карманы Мукуро, он мог сделать это с любым.  
Убедившись, что никто не обращает на него внимания – и впервые благодаря небо за свою непримечательную внешность – Цуна наклонился и, сделав вид, что поднимает что-то с мостовой, вынул бумажник из кармана.  
Дальнейший успех зависел от того, успел ли Мукуро вытащить из кошелька деньги. Цуна искренне надеялся, что нет. Любой ловкости рук должен был быть предел.  
– Прошу прощения, – Цуна протолкался сквозь толпу и приблизился к полицейскому и недовольному толстяку. – Вы случайно не это ищете? Я нашел его на мостовой.  
– Мой кошелек! – толстяк практически вырвал кошелек из рук Цуны и кинулся пересчитывать лежащие в нем деньги. Те оказались на месте, и толстяк с облегчением выдохнул. Цуна тоже.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Цуну полицейский. Тот застенчиво улыбнулся, но все же кивнул.  
– Да, спасибо, – поддержал полицейского Мукуро. – Ты обелил мое честное имя. – Глаза его смотрели цепко и зло.  
– Не стоит благодарности, – сухо сказал Цуна.  
– Ну, раз это недоразумение благополучно разрешилось, – снова по-лисьи улыбнулся Мукуро, – то мы с другом, – он приобнял Цуну за плечи, и тот непроизвольно вздрогнул, – пойдем.  
– Но мы не… – начал было Цуна. Полицейский бросил на них тяжелый взгляд: очевидно, тот факт, что кошелек нашел именно друг ушлого фокусника, вызывал у него подозрение.  
– Подыграй мне, – прошептал Мукуро на ухо Цуне. – Иначе пожалеешь.  
Что-то в его тоне заставляло ему поверить.  
– Мы… э… сошлись на почве живописи, – Цуна нервно взмахнул альбомом. Полисмен взял у него альбом и, полистав, одобрительно покивал: наброски ему понравились.  
– Так ты собираешься его рисовать?  
Цуна несчастно кивнул.  
– Поэтому, – Мукуро приспосабливался к новым обстоятельствам с элегантностью человека, у которого нет ни капли стыда, – мы пойдем. Будет неловко, если я начну позировать для картины прямо здесь, на публике – для этого ведь нужно снять штаны. Впрочем, если вы настаиваете… – Мукуро подергал за пряжку.  
– Идите, – отмахнулся от него полицейский.  
Цуна позволил Мукуро завести себя за угол, после чего сбросил его руку с плеча.  
– Пожалуй, дальше я пойду один.  
– Оя-оя, – насмешливо произнес Мукуро, – неужели ты больше не собираешься приобщить меня к искусству?  
– Если тебе так не терпится выпрыгнуть из штанов, – хмуро сказал Цуна, – найди себе другой повод.  
– Кажется, ты на меня сердишься? – промурлыкал Мукуро. – Интересно, за что?  
– Ты подсунул мне чужой бумажник, – холодно произнес Цуна.  
– Подсунул?! – деланно удивился Мукуро. – Я?! Ты ведь нашел его на мостовой. И тут же вернул. Такой честный мальчик – я чуть не прослезился.  
Цуна развернулся и пошел прочь. Мукуро тут же пристроился рядом.  
– Я редко бываю в вашем городе. Может, есть что-нибудь, что мне следует знать?  
Цуна остановился.  
По какой-то странной причине – он и сам не знал, по какой – ему не хотелось, чтобы Мукуро попался на горячем. Тот будил полузабытые воспоминания о ворах-джентльменах из дорам, которые Цуна так любил смотреть в детстве. Цуна понимал, что это глупо: вряд ли Мукуро собирался пожертвовать украденные деньги на приют для собак или совершить с их помощью благое дело. Однако и на закоренелого преступника Мукуро тоже не походил – он был для этого слишком лощеным, слишком любил внимание. К тому же, Цуне и вправду понравились его фокусы.  
– Тебе лучше побыстрее покинуть наш город, – сказал он Мукуро. – Намимори… не такой, как Кокуе. У него есть защитник.  
– Который не любит фокусы? – насмешливо спросил Мукуро.  
– Который не любит столпотворение, – поправил его Цуна. – Но да, твои фокусы он терпеть тоже не станет.  
– Ты так обо мне волнуешься, – криво ухмыльнулся Мукуро. – С чего бы такая забота?  
– Ты самый красивый человек, которого я когда-либо видел, – откровенно признался Цуна. – Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы Хибари-сан свернул тебе нос.  
Глаза Мукуро расширились.  
– Бывай, Мукуро, – махнув па прощание, Цуна двинулся прочь.  
– Мукуро Великолепный, – крикнул тот ему вслед.  
Цуна надеялся, что Мукуро прислушается к его словам: ему и вправду не хотелось, чтобы Хибари открыл на вертлявого иллюзиониста охоту.  
Интуиция Цуны заворочалась, предсказывая грядущие неприятности. К сожалению, ему и в страшных снах не могло присниться, что Мукуро откроет охоту на него самого.

 

Следующий день оказался куда менее богат на события. Цуна вернулся домой сразу после обеда, решив переждать самые жаркие часы в относительной прохладе собственной комнаты. На этот раз поиски яркого и необычного типажа не прошли совсем уж бесталанно – в парке он встретил Рехэя, который, несмотря на адскую погоду, тренировался под руководством какого-то гайдзина. Оный гайдзин, высокий, нахальный и улыбающийся, оказался тренером по боксу, который заинтересовался Рехэем, обратив внимание на развешанные в торговом квартале постеры. Представился он как Колонелло – вызвав у Цуны самые мрачные предчувствия. Именно это имя упоминал не так давно во время разговора по телефону Реборн. Когда дело касалось Реборна, в совпадения Цуна не верил.  
– Мам, я дома! – воскликнул Цуна, сбрасывая обувь и размышляя над тем, как подвергнуть Реборна ненавязчивому допросу, получить хоть какие-то ответы и не навлечь при этом на себя неминуемую расправу.  
– С возвращением, Цу-кун! – откликнулась из кухни Нана. – Твой друг ждет тебя наверху.  
Цуна впервые обратил внимание на потрепанные черные кроссовки, небрежно брошенные в гэнкане. Эту пару ни на Ямамото, ни на Гокудере он еще не видел.  
– Спасибо, – откликнулся он, направляясь к лестнице.  
Вообще-то встретиться они договорились ближе к вечеру – у Гокудеры как раз должна была закончиться смена, а Ямамото должен был немного отдохнуть после тренировки.  
«Наверное, Гокудера выкроил минутку», – подумал Цуна радостно, взбегая по ступенькам.  
Однако это оказался не Гокудера.  
Удобно устроившись на постели Цуны, листал мангу Мукуро.  
Цуна разинул рот.  
– Ну что ты, Цунаеши-кун, не стой в пороге, – поднял голову от «Джампа» Мукуро.  
– Я не называл тебе свое имя! – Цуна обвиняюще наставил на него палец.  
– Очень грубо, между прочим, – укоризненно произнес Мукуро.  
– Тогда как ты его узнал? Нет, как ты вообще здесь оказался?! И, главное, зачем?  
Бросив на Мукуро взгляд, исполненный самых мрачных подозрений, Цуна подошел к полке и снял с нее свинью-копилку: та была все такой же тяжелой и так же приятно звякала.  
– Ты только что глубоко меня оскорбил, – надул губы Мукуро.  
– Подумав, что ты обчистил мою копилку?  
– Подумав, что я размениваюсь на мелочи.  
– И все-таки для чего ты тут? – Цуна с любопытством посмотрел на Мукуро. На этот раз тот отказался от своих вычурных нарядов в пользу стиля «милитари» – широких штанов цвета хаки и пятнистой футболки.  
Мукуро бросил на него взгляд из-под ресниц.  
– Если ты мне не рад, я всегда могу уйти.  
– Я не рад, – честно признался Цуна.  
Мукуро со вздохом стек с кровати и, бросив на Цуну укоризненный взгляд, молча вышел из комнаты.  
Проводив его до калитки – и убедившись, что он действительно ушел – Цуна вернулся в комнату и, подчиняясь какому-то странному импульсу, подошел к столу и открыл лежащую на нем шкатулку.  
Та была пуста. Кольцо Тумана исчезло.

 

– …совершенно мерзкий характер, – закончил Гокудера, возбужденно взмахнув рукой. Они сидели на крыльце, пили холодный сок и к вящему удовольствию Ламбо собирались запускать фейерверки, в которых Гокудера оказался настоящим мастером.  
– Савада Цунаеши! – вдруг окликнули их от калитки. Цуна поднял глаза: там стоял чумазый мальчишка, энергично размахивающий каким-то клочком бумаги. – Савада Цунаеши! Есть здесь Савада Цунаеши?  
– Это я, – Цуна направился к нему. – Чего тебе?  
– У меня для вас записка, – сказал мальчишка. Цуна протянул руку. – Только сначала заплатите за доставку. Тот человек сказал, что вы заплатите.  
Бровь у Цуны дернулась. Он понятия не имел, что говорится в записке, но «тем» мог быть только один человек.  
– Сколько? – спросил Цуна сквозь зубы.  
– Сто йен, – пробормотал парнишка, и по его залившемуся краской лицу было ясно, что цену он загнул просто несусветную.  
Пошарив в кармане джинсов, Цуна протянул ему несколько монет. В ответ мальчишка протянул ему записку.  
Гокудера и Ямамото с удивлением наблюдали за этим обменом.  
Получив деньги, мальчишка тут же сбежал, словно боялся, что у него их сразу отберут, и Цуна наконец-то развернул записку.  
– Что там, Цуна? – спросил Ямамото.  
«Савада Цунаеши, – гласила записка, – у меня есть кое-что, принадлежащее тебе. Если хочешь получить это обратно, приходи сегодня в полночь на городское кладбище».  
Подписи не было, хотя Цуна и ожидал, что там окажется что-то вроде «великолепный грабитель» – или таки и вправду «вор-джентльмен».  
– Какая-то ерунда, – сказал Цуна, комкая записку. – Не о чем беспокоиться.  
Ни на какое кладбище он, разумеется, не пошел.

 

Цуна проснулся оттого, что кто-то тыкал его пальцем в щеку.  
– Какого? – Цуна с трудом разлепил глаза. Комнату заливал приглушенный свет ночника, сверху маячило безупречное лицо Мукуро. Цуна снова закрыл глаза и попытался спрятаться под одеялом.  
– Ты не пришел, – укоризненно сказал Мукуро, стаскивая с него одеяло.  
– Что я, дурак – в полночь по кладбищам шататься? – пробормотал Цуна, подтягивая к подбородку ноги и пытаясь свернуться в клубок.  
– Но у меня твое кольцо! Твое драгоценное кольцо!  
– Оно больше не мое, – отмахнулся Цуна. – Ты его честно своровал.  
Мукуро хмыкнул.  
– Тебе что, совсем не интересно, как я оказался в твоей комнате?  
– Наверняка забрался через окно, – вздохнул Цуна.  
Глаз у Мукуро дернулся.  
– Послушай, – продолжал Цуна, – если я снова скажу, что не рад тебя видеть, ты уйдешь?  
– Нет, – сказал Мукуро со злорадством, – не уйду. Но расстроюсь. А поскольку любое горе любит компанию, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы расстроить еще и тебя. К примеру…  
– К примеру? – спросил Цуна, протирая глаза.  
– К примеру, – сказал Мукуро, опуская руку на спинку стула и ловко его вращая, – уроню вот этот стул. И еще что-нибудь. Как думаешь, что сделает твоя мать, прибежав на шум, когда застанет у тебя в комнате посреди ночи другого парня?  
Он неприятно улыбнулся.  
Цуна окинул его усталым взглядом.  
– Она меня поздравит, – сказал он, – все-таки ты и вправду красивый. А потом кинется пичкать тебя пряниками, потому что ты слишком тощий…  
Мукуро с недоверием посмотрел на него.  
– Честное слово, – побожился Цуна, садясь на постели и похлопав себя по щекам. – Ладно, я проснулся. Чего тебе нужно?  
– Я просто заглянул в гости, – пожал плечами Мукуро.  
– Ночью, – Цуна подчеркнуто посмотрел на будильник, на котором значилось два часа.  
– Хотел быть уверен, что точно тебя застану. У тебя есть нехорошая привычка шататься где-то днями напролет, – Мукуро сел на стул и закачал ногой.  
– Ну, хорошо, ты меня застал. Что дальше?  
– Не знаю. Развлекай меня – те же хозяин.  
– Ага, – Цуна опустил ноги на пол и принялся нашаривать тапки. Мукуро наблюдал за ним с легким любопытством. Цуна подтянул сползающие пижамные штаны и, двинувшись к двери, поманил Мукуро за собой.  
– Куда это мы? – спросил тот, однако все же потащился следом.  
Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, Цуна спустился по лестнице и направился в кухню. Мукуро следовал за ним бесшумно, словно тень – его ловкости можно было только позавидовать.  
– Садись, – Цуна махнул рукой на свободный стул и, подойдя к шкафчику, вытащил тарелку с инари суши, которые Нана готовила каждый вечер на случай, если кто-нибудь проголодается. Включив чайник, он принялся заваривать чай.  
Мукуро с интересом осматривался, уделяя внимание разномастным чашкам с забавными рожицами, висящим на холодильнике магнитам и неуклюжей мазне Ламбо.  
– Вот, – Цуна придвинул к Мукуро еду и чай. Тот с недоверием вытаращился на него:  
– Ты собираешься меня кормить?  
– Ты и вправду слишком тощий, – пожал плечами Цуна. – К тому же после интенсивных физических упражнений наверняка проголодался.  
– Каких таких упражнений? – спросил Мукуро с подозрением, вгрызаясь в суши.  
– Ну как же, – Цуна принялся загибать пальцы, – изображал из себя привидение – раз, спасался бегством от кладбищенского сторожа – два, залез в окно – три…  
– А я-то думал, что сарказм тебе недоступен, – пробормотал Мукуро с набитым ртом.  
– Сейчас два часа ночи, – отрезал Цуна, – мне недоступны деликатность и участие.  
Какое-то время в кухне царила тишина, разбавляемая лишь негромким прихлебываньем.  
– Ну, хорошо, – Мукуро допил чай и выжидающе уставился на Цуну. – С хлебом мы покончили. Что насчет зрелищ?  
– Можем сыграть в монополию, – предложил Цуна, немного подумав.  
– В монополию? Серьезно?  
Цуна подумал еще немного.  
– В каруту ?  
– Я не силен в японской поэзии, – поджал губы Мукуро. – Так что наверняка проиграю.  
– Тогда мы просто обязаны сыграть в каруту!  
Мукуро укоризненно уставился на Цуну.  
– Два часа ночи, – напомнил тот.  
– Ну, в монополию так в монополию.

 

Отчаянно зевая, Цуна вошел в кухню – и замер в пороге. Мукуро сидел между Наной и Ламбо и поглощал гигантскую яичницу с беконом. Нана с умилением смотрела на него и то и дело подкладывала ему тостов.  
– А я-то думал, что вчерашняя ночь была обычным кошмаром, – простонал Цуна, падая на свободный стол.  
– Мама, – Мукуро адресовал Нане сладкую улыбку, – сегодня Цунаеши-кун должен особенно плотно позавтракать. Ему надо восстановить силы, – пояснил Мукуро в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд, – он не давал мне спать до самого утра.  
– Ах, молодость-молодость, – ожидаемо улыбнулась Нана.  
Мукуро уставился на нее с недоверием и нескрываемым восторгом: такая реакция была даже лучше, чем скандал.  
Реборн устремил на Цуну поверх чашки тяжелый взгляд.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – сказал тот поспешно. – Мы просто играли.  
– Во взрослые игры, – развил мысль Мукуро, поблескивая глазами.  
– В монополию!  
– Я так и сказал.  
Придвинув к себе тарелку с яичницей, Цуна вполуха слушал, как Мукуро без устали осыпает Нану комплиментами. Не будь Цуна убежден, что тот просто морочит всем головы, он бы решил, что Мукуро метит на роль его отчима.  
Реборн все это время ухмылялся в чашку – что напугало Цуну куда больше, чем все выходки Мукуро.  
– Что, неумеха Цуна, еще одного бродяжку подобрал? – спросил Реборн, когда нагруженный пряниками Мукуро наконец-то отбыл восвояси.  
– Не то чтобы подобрал, – вздохнул Цуна, – скорее просто не сумел отделаться.  
– Этого, так и быть, можешь оставить, – разрешил Реборн, – он забавный.

 

Оставить у себя Мукуро было все равно что оставить бродячего кота, который приходит и уходит, когда ему только заблагорассудится. Мукуро являлся в самое неурочное время, переворачивал жизнь Цуны вверх дном, после чего исчезал.  
Гокудеру с Ямамото он старался избегать, мотивируя это тем, что не любит делиться. Их редкие случайные встречи постоянно заканчивались скандалами, причем скандалил в основном Гокудера – Мукуро парой въедливых слов подливал масла в огонь, а затем молча любовался на пламя. Языка Данте Цуна не знал, но, как неизменно информировал его Ламбо, за слова, которыми Гокудера называл Мукуро, того следовало жестоко отшлепать.  
Сам Ламбо Мукуро не интересовал, что было только кстати, поскольку позволяло уберечь отпрыска Бовино от множества моральных травм.  
Цуна понятия не имел, что заставляло Мукуро возвращаться снова и снова – почему он продолжал забираться посреди ночи в окно, сидеть на кухне, жевать печенье и наблюдать за медленно сереющим небом, часами играть с Цуной в настольные игры, таскаться за ним по августовской жаре в поисках ярких и необычных людей, завтракать в компании Наны, Ламбо и Реборна.  
Цуна понятия не имел, почему он ему это позволяет.  
Просто с Мукуро не было – наоборот. Он пытался устроить каверзы буквально из всего, и чаще, чем нет, ему это все-таки удавалось.  
В каждую свою проделку он зачем-то впутывал и Цуну.  
Тот никогда не гонялся за приключениями, однако теперь каждый его день был переполнен адреналином. В течение каких-то двух недель они отправились на ночное купание голышом, пробрались на закрытую вечеринку в сестринство из местного колледжа, совершили вылазку в женскую баню, посидели за рулем антикварного автомобиля в музее истории, съели на двоих три дюжины порций мороженого, пока наконец не выиграли приз, устроили пикник на крыше небоскреба в деловом центре, зазвали стриптизершу на праздник в дом престарелых…  
Цуна мог бы отказаться – не раз собирался это сделать – однако Мукуро брал в заложники его вещи: мелки, наброски, конфеты Ламбо, радиоприемник, будильник, любимые кроссовки, результаты семестрового теста.  
– Я верну их, если ты пойдешь со мной, – нахально ухмылялся он.  
Это было глупо, это было смешно – это почему-то подкупало. И Цуна каждый раз тащился за Мукуро.  
– Зачем тебе это? – спросил он как-то.  
– Как ты не понимаешь, – снисходительно ответил тогда Мукуро, – если нас таки поймают, мне будет нужен козел отпущения.  
Цуна кивал, но верить Мукуро не верил.  
Фокусы свои Мукуро тоже не бросил и по выходным устраивал представления на главной площади, заставляя Цуну себе ассистировать. Цуна весьма решительно пытался сказать нет – он совершенно не походил на классическую ассистентку в куцем платье – на что Мукуро ответил, что его собственной сексуальности с избытком хватит на двоих. Как перекрыть этот аргумент, Цуна так и не придумал.  
– Почему бы тебе не нарисовать меня? – спросил как-то Мукуро, когда после безуспешных поисков ярких и красивых людей они устроились на парковой скамейке. – Не пришлось бы таскаться по такой жаре.  
Цуна только покачал головой.  
– Но почему? – продолжал допытываться Мукуро. – Сам же говорил, что я красивый.  
– Говорил, – кивнул Цуна. – Только я все равно не хочу тебя рисовать. Ты… – он снова покачал головой: облечь в слова свои противоречивые чувства было трудно. Мукуро представлял для него загадку, замок, который не имел ключа – а ведь Цуна даже не был уверен, что хочет его открыть.  
– Тебе не по зубам, – самодовольно откликнулся Мукуро. – Слишком безупречный. Сам знаю.  
Больше они об этом не заговаривали.  
Мукуро врос в Цуну как-то совершенно незаметно – тот привык к его сумасшедшим выходкам, к безумным идеям, к внезапным набегам. Привык к ехидным тонкогубым улыбкам, к пронзительному блеску глаз, к уложенным в пучок иссиня-черным волосам, просто привык.  
А затем Мукуро вдруг взял и не пришел.

 

Поиски Цуна начал с Кокуе. Вообще-то, искать Мукуро было глупо – наверняка тот не пришел, потому что Цуна просто ему надоел – но Цуна готов был совершить глупость и похуже. Отговорить его было некому: Ямамото уехал в тренировочный лагерь, а Гокудеру в его конбини припрягли еще и на утреннюю смену.  
Цуна понятия не имел, как найти человека в городе, зная только его имя и сомнительное хобби – однако на помощь неожиданно пришел Реборн.  
– Школа, – бросил он, когда Цуна изложил ему проблему.  
Цуна просиял: а ведь и вправду, школа.  
Автобус высадил его на главной площади – Цуна надеялся увидеть там Мукуро, дающего очередное представление, однако, за исключением редких торговцев, ребятни и голубей, площадь была пуста.  
Вздохнув, Цуна потащился в среднюю школу Кокуе.  
Там ему повезло больше. Стоило только упомянуть, что он хочет найти фокусника на день рождения своего младшего братишки (Цуна почти не покраснел), как сердобольная секретарша отыскала ему адрес. Мукуро она всячески хвалила, из чего Цуна сделал вывод, что на шалостях в Кокуе тот пока тоже не попадался.  
Разузнав у секретарши дорогу, он направился к дому Мукуро. По меркам Кокуе тот находился в довольно престижном районе – но выглядел далеко не престижно. Цуна неодобрительно оглядел дворик, густо заросший травой, которую никто так и не удосужился подстричь, и открыл калитку. В соседнем доме зашевелилась гардина, из-за которой с любопытством выглядывала пожилая женщина с котом в руках. Цуна сделал вид, что не заметил ее, и вдавил кнопку звонка.  
Ничего не произошло. Мукуро не появился.  
Цуна покусал губы.  
Что теперь? Развернуться и уйти? Или же…  
Наверное, участие в отчаянных выходках Мукуро лишило его последних крох здравого смысла. Цуна толкнул дверь – и та открылась.  
Шагнув внутрь и прикрыв за собой дверь, он сбросил обувь и двинулся на звуки бормотавшего в гостиной телевизора.  
«Если что, буду валить все на Мукуро», – подумал Цуна.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы поздороваться с обитателем дома и как-то объяснить свое присутствие, но этого не потребовалось. Обитатель – Мукуро – лежал на диванчике и невидяще смотрел в экран телевизора. Лицо его было раскрасневшимся и покрытым испариной, дыхание – затрудненным, глаза словно остекленели.  
Не думая, Цуна опустил руку ему на лоб и отшатнулся: тот пылал.  
– А, Цунаеши-кун, – еле слышно произнес Мукуро, облизывая пересохшие губы, – какая приятная галлюцинация. Не то, что остальные.  
– Мукуро, ты что, заболел? – спросил Цуна и тут же нахмурился: глупый вопрос. – Тебя смотрел врач? Ты принимал какие-нибудь лекарства? Мукуро!  
Однако тот уже закрыл глаза и погрузился в забытье.  
Покачав головой, Цуна извлек из кармана телефон.  
– Мама? – сказал он, когда Нана наконец подняла трубку. – Слушай…

 

Цуне редко выпадала необходимость за кем-либо ухаживать – Нана была крепкой женщиной – однако сам он болел достаточно часто, чтобы знать, что следует и чего не следует делать при простуде.  
Растолкав Мукуро и с трудом затащив его наверх в спальню, Цуна уложил его в постель и отправился на кухню: куриный суп по рецепту Наны творил чудеса даже с самыми больными людьми. Однако никакой курицы на кухне не обнаружилось. Там вообще практически не было еды, за исключением нескольких пачек замороженных полуфабрикатов. Цуна неодобрительно покачал головой: ну хоть кухонная утварь в избытке.  
Совершив быструю вылазку по магазинам, он снова поднялся к Мукуро и, отерев с него испарину и нацепив на лоб жаропонижающий пластырь, вновь отправился на кухню. Суп получился только с третьего раза. Удовлетворенно облизав ложку, Цуна налил его в миску и отправился кормить Мукуро. Влив в того еду и лекарства и оставив отсыпаться, он выскользнул из дома и отправился к любопытной соседке. Пришло время получить кое-какие ответы.  
Соседка поначалу встретила его настороженно, однако коробка пирожных, которую прихватил с собой Цуна, завоевала ее доверие. Краснея, Цуна представился другом из школы и посетовал на болезнь Мукуро.  
– Бедный мальчик, – сказала соседка, с удовольствием откусывая от пирожного. – Бедный мальчик этот Мукуро, вот что я тебе скажу. Живет с дядей – и этому дяде на него совершенно наплевать. Доктор Верде, какая-то большая шишка, работает в местной компании. Целыми днями пропадает на работе – мальчик предоставлен сам себе. Так недалеко и до беды, помяни мое слово! Хорошо, что пока он только фокусы показывает – а что дальше?  
Цуна мрачно кивнул: принимая во внимание склонность Мукуро к отчаянным авантюрам и эскападам, дальше по определению не могло быть ничего хорошего.  
– Видела я его других друзей – один в шапке, второй – крашеный блондин. Лучше бы ему с ними не водиться! Скоро он обязательно впутается в неприятности – а ведь жаль, такой красивый мальчик… Вот что получается, когда взрослые не уделяют должного внимания детям. Ох уж мне эти гайдзины…  
Поблагодарив соседку, Цуна вернулся в дом и еще раз поднялся к Мукуро. Тот спал, разметав руки по подушке. Выглядел он сейчас совсем как одинокий несчастный ребенок, и Цуна машинально погладил его по голове. Мукуро вжался в его ладонь, и Цуна нахмурился.  
Если соседка права, то поведение Мукуро – не что иное, как один сплошной крик о помощи.  
«Почему его дядя ничего не делает? – подумал Цуна с внезапной злостью. – Не обращает внимания?»  
Он сжал кулаки: Мукуро был ярким и умным. Его дядя должен был гордиться таким племянником, а вместо этого…  
«Он возвращается домой только заночевать, – вспомнились ему слова соседки. – Нанял прислугу, чтобы та убиралась по дому. Но разве прислуга заменит семью?»  
Цуна неодобрительно покачал головой. Следовало что-то делать.  
Следовало что-то делать – и он даже знал, что именно.  
«В конце концов, Мукуро взял кольцо, – сказал себе Цуна. – Я за него в ответе».  
Эти слова вели его по кривым улочкам Кокуе до высокого здания из стекла и бетона, в котором, по словам соседки-сплетницы, и трудился дядя Мукуро.  
– Я к доктору Верде, – сказал Цуна сидящей на рецепции секретарше. Та неодобрительно посмотрела на него поверх очков:  
– Доктор очень занят.  
– Это важно, – продолжал настаивать Цуна.  
– Я сообщу о вашем приходе.  
Доктор Верде оказался высоким солидным мужчиной, который для кабинетного ученого выглядел непозволительно хорошо.  
– Чего тебе, мальчик? – спросил Верде с неудовольствием. Цуна стиснул зубы: он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы слово «мальчик» звучало так пренебрежительно.  
– Я пришел поговорить о вашем племяннике, Мукуро, – начал было Цуна.  
– У меня нет времени на моего племянника, – сказал Верде холодно.  
– Но так нельзя! – Цуна возмущенно вскочил. – Вы должны…  
– Танака-сан, проводите, пожалуйста, нашего гостя, – сказал Вердце, подняв трубку телефона.  
В следующую секунду секретарша уже выводила Цуну из кабинета.  
«Это еще не конец, – подумал Цуна, бессильно кусая губы. – Это еще далеко не конец».  
Он не умел убеждать, не умел взывать к лучшим чувствам – да и были ли у Верде эти лучшие чувства? – не умел влиять на других людей. Однако он был в ответе за Мукуро – и не мог оставить все как есть.  
Выйдя из офисного здания, Цуна бросил последний взгляд на окно кабинета доктора Верде.  
Хоть и не хочется, но пора пустить в ход жизненные уроки Реборна.

 

Домой Цуна вернулся поздно. Ему пришлось извиниться перед Гокудерой и сказать, что нет, тому не нужно отправляться в Кокуе, и что он держит ситуацию под контролем. На самом деле никакого особенного контроля не требовалось – Цуна сменил Мукуро пластырь и пропитанную потом одежду, влил в него еще одну порцию супа и лекарств и даже скормил немного редьки с медом для больного горла.  
– Завтра я приду снова, – пообещал он. Мукуро тихо спал, совершенно не слыша его слов. Лунный свет заливал его лицо, делая черты еще тоньше, практически острыми. Длинные черные волосы струились по белым простыням. Мукуро выглядел, словно Спящая Красавица, по неосторожности уколовшая палец веретеном и ждущая, пока ее разбудит поцелуй прекрасного принца.  
Покачав головой и отгоняя глупые мысли, Цуна закрыл дверь. Часы на стене показывали пол-одиннадцатого вечера. Верде до сих пор не вернулся.  
Дома Цуну ожидал холодный ужин и записка от Наны, гласившая, что назавтра она приготовит для Мукуро что-нибудь питательное.  
Реборн сидел в гостиной и смотрел новости. Цуна принес ему чашку кофе и, поставив ее на столик, устремил на Реборна выжидательный взгляд.  
Тот отпил немного и неопределенно хмыкнул:  
– Неплохо. Ну и чего ты хочешь?  
Цуна решительно уставился на него:  
– Мне нужен компромат на человека по имени Верде.

 

Следующие несколько дней Цуна провел у Мукуро – тот приходил в себя очень медленно и большую часть времени просто спал. Однако волшебная стряпня Наны и противопростудные препараты мало-помалу справлялись с его болезнью, и вскоре к Мукуро уже вернулись былые язвительность и капризность.  
– Сегодня я уйду пораньше, – предупредил Цуна. Мукуро валялся на постели, рядом лежал «Манъесю» – свой проигрыш в каруту Мукуро воспринял крайне болезненно.  
– Бросаешь меня, да? – хмыкнул Мукуро.  
– Бросаю, – кивнул Цуна. – Не забудь поужинать и выпить лекарства.  
Он закинул на плечо рюкзак и, кивнув на прощание, ушел.  
На этот раз дорога до места работы Верде показалась ему ужасно короткой. Цуна безуспешно пытался выстроить в сознании будущий разговор, но затем махнул рукой и решил действовать, как бог на душу положит.  
– Я снова к доктору Верде, – поприветствовал Цуна знакомую секретаршу. Та скривилась, однако все-таки подняла трубку телефона.  
– Ну что опять такое? – недовольно спросил Верде. – Если ты снова по поводу моего племянника…  
Убедившись, что дверь и вправду закрыта, Цуна вытащил из рюкзака вместительную папку и подал ее Верде.  
Папка содержала плоды трудов Реборна, и, хотя по мнению Цуны, в ней не было ничего особо компрометирующего, он решил, что глупо учить Реборна в вопросах шантажа.  
Приподняв брови, Верде открыл папку – и первая же страница заставила его окаменеть.  
– Танака-сан, меня ни для кого нет, – предупредил он по телефону секретаршу и принялся читать.  
С содержимым папки Верде знакомился долго – несколько раз ему потребовалось ослабить галстук и выпить воды.  
– Ты знаешь Реборна, – сказал он наконец, и это не было вопросом.  
– Учился у него, – попытался набить себе цену Цуна.  
Верде поморщился:  
– Ну и чего же ты хочешь?  
Цуна извлек из рюкзака блокнот и еще раз сверился со своими записями:  
– Значит, так…

 

На следующее утро Мукуро явился к Цуне сам. От завтрака он отказался, буквально втащил Цуну по лестнице наверх и втолкнул в комнату.  
– Что ты сделал с моим дядей? – спросил Мукуро без предисловий. Выглядел он при этом встревоженным и недоверчивым.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что я с ним что-либо сделал? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Цуна.  
– Он явился домой пораньше, напичкал меня лекарствами и тайской едой на вынос, затем подоткнул одеяло – подоткнул одеяло! – и сказал, что отныне все будет по-другому. Сегодня утром он даже пытался приготовить мне завтрак!  
– Очень хорошо, – одобрительно кивнул Цуна. Верде и вправду выполнял свою часть сделки.  
– Он собирается присутствовать в моей жизни, – простонал Мукуро, падая на кровать.  
– Тебе пойдет это на пользу, – пожал плечами Цуна.  
– Ты видел моего дядю? – огрызнулся Мукуро. – Кем я могу вырасти с такой-то ролевой моделью?!  
– Ну, у меня ролевая модель – вообще Реборн, – сухо ответил Цуна.  
Мукуро вытаращился на него, а затем расхохотался.  
– Теперь я буду проводить у вас гораздо больше времени, – отсмеявшись, сказал он. – Не собираюсь позволять дяде сводить меня с ума.  
– А что я за это получу? – спросил лукаво Цуна.  
– А что ты хочешь? – спросил Мукуро быстро.  
– Во-первых, я тебя нарисую, – сказал Цуна. Теперь он и вправду готов был нарисовать Мукуро – хотел нарисовать Мукуро – увиденное тогда ночью не давало ему покоя.  
– Я готов снять штаны прямо сейчас, – откликнулся Мукуро.  
– Этого мало, – покачал головой Цуна.  
В глазах Мукуро промелькнула неуверенность, и Цуна невольно задумался, не было ли у него своей подозрительной фильмотеки.  
– Что еще?  
– Ты будешь ладить с остальными, – сказал Цуна и, сжалившись, добавил: – Хотя бы попытаешься. Нехорошо, когда в семье постоянные раздоры.  
– Семья?! – вытаращился Мукуро. – Какая еще семья?! Что мне делать в твоей семье?  
– То, что у тебя получается лучше всего, – сказал Цуна и, дотронувшись до кольца Тумана на руке Мукуро, пояснил: – Создавать что-то из ничего и превращать в ничто что-то, вводить в заблуждение врагов и сохранять в тайне силу семьи с помощью обмана и ловких уловок.  
– Это что, из какого-то аниме? – с подозрением спросил Мукуро.  
– Про супергероев.  
– Я отказываюсь носить спандекс! – запротестовал Мукуро.  
– Почему? Твои штаны не слишком-то от него отличаются.  
Мукуро швырнул в Цуну подушкой.

 

Цуна и вправду нарисовал Мукуро – таким, каким видел его тогда, во время болезни: лужи лунного света, бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, обманчивое спокойствие сна, шелк черных волос, бледные искусанные губы, подрагивающие веки и пальцы, сжимающие кольцо – залог дружбы и другой жизни…

 

– Можешь рисовать конкурсную работу, – сказал Реборн, рассматривая последний выполненный им портрет.  
Цуна моргнул: он ожидал этих слов все лето, однако теперь они не вызвали у него ожидаемой радости – словно он забыл сделать что-то важное, что-то… Глаза Цуны расширились.  
– Не могу, – покачал он головой. – Пока что не могу.  
Реборн удивленно уставился на него.  
– Ты, – пояснил Цуна. – Я должен нарисовать еще и тебя.  
– Что, неумеха Цуна, наконец-то дозрел до обнаженной натуры? – хмыкнул Реборн.  
Цуна только закатил глаза.  
Он изобразил Реборна с чашкой кофе, в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, открывающими сильные предплечья. Комнату заливали лучи закатного солнца, и на лице Реборна были написаны усталость и удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы. В уголках его глаз собрались лучики морщин – он еле заметно улыбался каким-то своим мыслям. Цуна подозревал, что знает, что это за мысли. Подозревал, что Реборн радуется тому, что Цуна наконец поддался и дал возможность вылепить из себя то, что Реборну давно хотелось. На портрете Реборн выглядел зрелым, умудренным жизнью мужчиной. На портрете Реборн выглядел демиургом.  
Поглядев на результаты его работы, Реборн отвесил Цуне подзатыльник.  
– За что? – Цуна почесал голову.  
– Слишком глазастый, – буркнул Реборн. В уголках его глаз вновь собрались лучики морщин.

 

– Ты должен очень тщательно выбрать тему для конкурсной работы, – предупредил Реборн. До окончания приема полотен на конкурс оставалось меньше недели.  
– Я уже знаю, что буду рисовать.  
«И что стану делать, если выиграю».  
Следующие несколько дней Цуна, закрывшись в своей комнате, рисовал. Он прерывался только на еду и непродолжительный сон – его вели вперед чутье, инстинкт, потребность.  
Время словно повернулось вспять – он снова рисовал десятое поколение, снова выливал свои сокровенные мечты и потаенные желания на бумагу, снова открывал свое сердце.  
Правда, на этот раз все было по-другому.  
На этот раз он был не один.

 

– Значит, это и есть твоя картина, – протянул Мукуро. Цуна кивнул: своей работой он гордился.  
– Молодец, Десятый! – похвалил Гокудера, который гордился работой не меньше самого Цуны.  
– Ламбо-сан здесь тоже есть! – Ламбо протянул липкую ладошку, чтобы ткнуть в картину, но Нана ловко перехватила его руку.  
– Она замечательная, Цу-кун! – в ее голосе звучало безоговорочное одобрение.  
Цуна смущенно склонил голову.  
В отличие от других художников, которые делали ставку на импрессионизм и абстракцию, сам Цуна выбрал для конкурса жанр сверхреализма. На первый взгляд в его картине не было ничего особенного – издали она казалась обычной фотографией – однако посетители, даже случайные зеваки, проходя мимо нее, останавливались и замирали.  
Картина называлась «Десятое поколение» – как и в детстве, Цуна снова нарисовал на ней своих друзей. На этот раз, не воображаемых.  
Работа изображала идеальный летний вечер – синее бархатное небо, первые звезды, бурный и яркий летний фестиваль. Многочисленные лотки с едой и аттракционы. Посреди бурлящей весельем и шумом улицы шли они. Ямамото улыбался и что-то втолковывал Гокудере, закинув тому руку на плечо. Уголки губ Гокудеры еле заметно загибались вверх, он машинально теребил один из своих многочисленных браслетов. Поотставший от них Хибари ел такояки. Мукуро пытался выловить поем очередную золотую рыбку, Рехэй держал в руках прозрачный полиэтиленовый мешочек с его уловом и подначивал стараться получше.  
Цуна смотрел на них и улыбался. На плечах у него сидел Ламбо.  
– Официально результаты объявят только завтра, – шепнул Цуне перед закрытием голова конкурсной комиссии, – но поздравляю.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Цуна, незаметно кивая Гокудере.  
Им нужно было поспешить. День в Италии только-только начинался.

 

На церемонию поздравления Цуна опоздал. Секретарша мэра провела его в конференц-зал, окинув неодобрительным взглядом демократичные джинсы и футболку.  
Едва войдя, Цуна почувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд Реборна: не приходилось сомневаться, позже тот собирался припомнить ему это опоздание. Возле мэра порхали репортерша и оператор, и Цуна облегченно вздохнул: убивать его в присутствии СМИ Реборн не станет. В том, что у Реборна возникнет такое желание, Цуна не сомневался.  
– Эм… здравствуйте и простите за ожидание, – поклонился Цуна.  
– Да ничего, – добродушно улыбнулся мэр, который наверняка воспользовался этим шансом, чтобы дать еще одно интервью о том, как он радеет о Намимори. – Давайте начинать.  
Последовала официальная часть. Мэр еще раз напомнил аудитории о проходившем конкурсе живописи, глава конкурсной комиссии прокомментировал каждое полотно, после чего провозгласил победу Цуны.  
Улыбающаяся репортерша повернулась к Цуне:  
– Значит, вы теперь поедете в Италию?  
– Нет, – сказал Цуна. – Не поеду.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как напрягся на своем месте Реборн.  
– Но как же… – репортерша озадаченно уставилась на него. – По условиям конкурса вы получаете стипендию для обучения в одной из престижнейших…  
– Руководство Вонголы пошло мне навстречу и согласилось обменять мою стипендию на деньги, – перебил ее Цуна.  
– Руководство Вонголы? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Реборн.  
– Тимотео, – сказал Цуна, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на него. – Тимотео Вонгола.  
Реборн скривился.  
Для того чтобы поговорить с такой важной птицей, как босс Вонголы, Гокудере пришлось задействовать все свои связи в мире искусства. Им пообещали всего двухминутный разговор, но беседа Цуны с Тимотео Вонголой затянулась на час. Идея Цуны привела его в восторг.  
К тому же, как цинично сказал тогда Мукуро, для Вонголы это было отличной рекламой. Не борьба с голодом в Африке, но тоже неплохо.  
– И что вы собираетесь делать с этими деньгами? – спросила репортерша, предчувствия сенсацию.  
– Мы откроем благотворительный центр, – улыбнулся Цуна.  
Он думал над этим уже очень давно, наверное, с тех самых пор, как познакомился с Гокудерой. Если бы у него только были деньги… Но теперь у него и вправду были деньги – и он мог им помочь. Гокудере, который не имел возможности совершенствовать свою музыку, Ямамото, который хотел и дальше идти дорогой меча, Ламбо, у которого почти не было друзей и который отчаянно желал найти себя, Рехэю, который не имел возможности нормально тренироваться, хотя его талант и был несомненен, Мукуро, который мог стать вторым Копперфилдом, если до этого не попадет в тюрьму. Даже Хибари, которому не с кем было пить чай. Он мог помочь им всем – им и многим другим.  
– То есть, это будет не простой арт-центр? – продолжала допытываться репортерша, когда Цуна довольно внятно изложил ей концепцию своего будущего проекта.  
– Нет. Мы не хотим себя ограничивать. Это место станет домом для всех, кто имеет какие-либо увлечения, кто хочет научиться чему-либо новому или отшлифовать свои умения.  
Цуна пустился в объяснения. Пока что они проработали только основные направления – в этом им немало помог Хибари, который как никто разбирался в организационной работе.  
– Разумеется, мы надеемся на поддержку неравнодушных людей и энтузиастов нашего города. – Пока что в роли этих энтузиастов выступали только он с друзьями, но Цуна надеялся, что скоро ситуация изменится. – И на поддержку городского бюджета, – он многозначительно посмотрел на мэра. Тот кисло улыбнулся.  
– С вами была Есида Кеко и городские новости, – прощебетала в камеру репортерша.  
Цуна улыбнулся: это была победа.  
Это было только начало.

 

Десять лет спустя  
– Как так получилось, что сеть центров «Десятое поколение» сейчас покрывает всю страну? – журналистка с жадным любопытством уставилась на Цуну. Лежащий рядом с ней включенный диктофон записывал каждое слово.  
Неловко улыбнувшись, Цуна подергал себя за рукав. Костюм ему выбирали все вместе (за исключением Хибари, который по-прежнему не любил толпиться, но прислал с Кусакабе записку, требуя, чтобы это было что-то строгое и приличное). В конце концов, Гокудера с Рехэем настояли на тонкой полоске. Гокудера – потому что это было стильно, Рехэй – потому что так одевался Примо из аниме про вигилантов. Оное аниме сыграло с Цуной весьма злую шутку: помимо костюма, на официальные встречи его заставляли носить черную мантию с кучей пелерин. По словам его Хранителей, он выглядел впечатляюще. Сам Цуна подозревал, что это какой-то малоизвестный синоним для слова «глупо».  
– Ну, в общем… Все началось как-то так… – он выдавил жалкую улыбку и принялся рассказывать.  
В его изложении вся история заняла бы ровно две минуты. Но, к несчастью, у каждого из Хранителей тоже нашлось, что сказать, и рассказ затянулся на три часа. Под конец Мукуро вытащил невесть откуда альбом с фотографиями, и Цуна понял, что на интервью можно ставить крест.  
– Какая восхитительная история! – воскликнула журналистка. Глаза ее блестели. – Моя подруга… – она толкнула в бок женщину, до этого практически все время сидевшую молча, – Акира Амано хотела бы увековечить ее в манге. Подумать только, как это воодушевит нынешнюю молодежь! Жизнь ради искусства – и искусство успеха!  
– Кого интересует искусство! – медовым голосом произнес Мукуро. – Напишите лучше про мафию. Из Цунаеши получится отличный десятый дон.  
– Но я не хочу быть боссом мафии! – запротестовал Цуна.  
Амано просияла:  
– Какая отличная завязка!

Конец

Омаке  
Спустя два месяца после открытия в Намимори благотворительного центра «Десятое поколение»  
– Нам нужна реклама! – Мукуро ворвался в комнату, отчаянно размахивая руками и потрясая видеокамерой.  
– У нас уже есть реклама, – желчно отозвался Гокудера. – Десятый лично рисовал флаеры.  
– А, это, – отмахнулся Мукуро. – Наш дорогой Цунаеши-кун совершенно лишен стратегического инсайта. К счастью, у него есть такая правая рука, как я.  
– Это я – правая рука Десятого, – огрызнулся Гокудера. – А ты скорее аппендикс.  
Мукуро открыл было рот, чтобы претендовать на бытность другой частью тела Цуны, но поймал предостерегающий взгляд Ямамото и передумал.  
– Ладно, сейчас все равно не до этого. Ты, – он ткнул пальцем в Ямамото, – хватай свою палку, и пойдем.  
– Куда? – тут же с подозрением спросил Гокудера.  
– На природу!  
– Дай я хотя бы переоденусь, – сказал Ямамото, потянувшись к завязкам на кэйко-ги.  
– Ни в коем случае!  
– Ну, нет так нет, – пожал плечами Ямамото, беря синай. – А что мы будем делать на природе?  
– Историю, – ответил Мукуро, поблескивая глазами.  
Следующие несколько часов они и вправду провели на природе. Сначала Мукуро сунул Ямамото под водопад, а после, отобрав кэйко-ги, заставил отрабатывать приемы кендо в лесу, на лугу – и даже стоя по пояс в воде.  
– Вот, – продемонстрировал он им на следующий день смонтированный начерно ролик.  
С первых же кадров Гокудера едва не проглотил сигарету.  
– Немного похоже на фильм про одинокого мечника-мстителя, – поделился мыслями Ямамото, – правда, тут нет женщин, и на мне одежды больше.  
– Ты! – Мукуро ткнул пальцем в Гокудеру. – Слабай нам какое-нибудь музыкальное сопровождение, и мы выложим этот ролик на ютуб.  
– Десятый этого не одобрит, – покачал головой Гокудера.  
– Наш дорогой Цунаеши-кун слишком занят, пропадая на многочисленных подработках, – напомнил Мукуро. – Где уж ему смотреть ютуб, когда он так старается заработать деньги для центра. Неужели ты не хочешь облегчить его ношу?  
Гокудера хотел, поэтому музыкальное сопровождение получилось очень прочувствованным и затягивающим.  
– Вот! – радостно воскликнул Мукуро через день. – Пятьдесят тысяч просмотров! Да у нас от девочек отбоя не будет! Они вывернут все свои чулки, вытрясут все свои копилки, лишь бы… – он кивнул на Ямамото.  
– Лишь бы что? – набычился Гокудера.  
– Лишь бы только приобщиться к прекрасному! – выкрутился Мукуро и потрепал Гокудеру по плечу. – Не переживай, мы и про тебя ролик снимем.  
Однако после ролика к ним заявились не девочки – на следующий день в зал для кендо ворвался какой-то громко орущий гайдзин с длинными светлыми волосами:  
– Вооой! Это ты, что ли, снимался для ролика? – требовательно спросил он у Ямамото, совершенно не обращая внимания ни на учителя, ни на других учеников.  
– О, пидоры пожаловали, – сплюнул Мукуро, после чего пожал плечами: – Ну, ролик и вправду был хорош.  
– Ну, я, – натянуто улыбнулся Ямамото.  
– Ну кто так держит меч?! – рявкнул гайдзин. – И это по-твоему трансцедентный стиль? Смотри, как надо!  
Он выхватил синай у зазевавшегося ученика и встал в боевую стойку.  
– Значит, так…  
Цуна сидел в своем кабинете и ничего обо всем этом не знал.

 

Неведенье Цуны продлилось недолго – спустя два часа дверь в его кабинет распахнулась так, словно ее открыли пинком.  
Цуна машинально нырнул под стол.  
– Эй, мусор, – окликнули с порога. Цуна робко высунул голову. В дверях стоял огромный гайдзин, лицо которого было покрыто шрамами. В волосах гайдзина болтался хвост енота. Цуна выбрался из-под стола и одернул футболку: такие авангардные прически могли позволить только настоящие люди искусства, а значит, бояться было нечего. Люди искусства редко пускали в ход кулаки. – Это ты здесь главный? – продолжал гайдзин.  
– Здравствуйте, – пробормотал Цуна, который даже в самых неблагоприятных обстоятельствах не забывал о хороших манерах. – Я. Чем могу вам помочь?  
– Где этот патлатый мусор? – спросил гайдзин. – Я его уже обыскался.  
Цуна вздохнул: патлатый у них в команде был только один.  
– Что Мукуро опять натворил? – спросил он устало.  
– Какой к черту Мукуро? – рявкнул гайдзин, стукнув по двери кулаком, и Цуна поморщился. – Суперби Скуало! Где этот мусор?  
Цуна понятия не имел, кто такой это Суперби Скуало, но на всякий случай расправил плечи и дрожащим голосом произнес:  
– В-вы не м-м-можете запуг-гивать наших учеников!  
– Могу, – хмыкнул гайдзин. – Но не буду. Этот мусор у вас не учится. Увидел утром на ютубе какой-то странный ролик с полуголым пацаном и помчался сюда. Два часа уже его ищу. Надоело.  
– Полуголый? – спросил Цуна, холодея. – Ролик? Мукуро!  
Мукуро обнаружился в зале для кендо, где снимал на камеру весьма эффектный спарринг.  
– Эй, мусор! – рявкнул гайдзин со шрамами, врываясь внутрь.  
– Чего тебе, дерьмовый босс?! – огрызнулся спаррингующий с Ямамото длинноволосый гайдзин. – Не видишь, я занят.  
– Какого хрена ты вообще делаешь?  
– Натаскиваю подрастающую смену!  
– Своих сопляков заведи – и натаскивай.  
– С тобой заведешь… – буркнул длинноволосый.  
– Точно пидоры, – буркнул Мукуро.  
Гайдзин со шрамами смерил его тяжелым взглядом.  
– Почему бы вам не пройти в наш зал для чайных церемоний и не выпить там чашечку чая? – ловко сменил тему Мукуро.  
Волосы на голове у Цуны зашевелились от ужаса.  
– Только не это! – взмолился он. – Там же…  
– Ну, – скривился гайдзин со шрамами, – если у вас нет ничего покрепче… Ладно, веди, мусор.  
Цуна закрыл рукой глаза. У него внезапно разыгралась мигрень.

 

Гайдзин со шрамами покинул центр несколькими часами позже. На лице у него наливался синяк, но в целом он выглядел весьма довольным и только хищно усмехался.  
– Ты его разве не узнал? – спросил Мукуро, заглядывая в кабинет к Цуне. – Это же Занзас Вонгола, чемпион Европы по стрельбе.  
– А тот второй? Который с длинными волосами?  
– Его телохранитель.  
– Он охраняет его – или от него? – мрачно уточнил Цуна.  
– Кстати, Кея-кун просил передать, что нам нужна новая чайная утварь – и частичный ремонт.  
Цуна только вздохнул и принялся звонить подрядчикам.

 

На следующее утро, едва только Цуна успел выйти из дома, на глаза ему попался постер. Крупная надпись сама бросалась в глаза: «Чемпион Европы по стрельбе посещает “Десятое поколение”».  
По спине у Цуны пробежал холодок.  
Проблема не замедлила произойти.  
Цуна сидел за столом и жевал антацид – в последнее время тот требовался ему все чаще и чаще – когда дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в кабинет шагнул Занзас Вонгола.  
– Что, мусор, – начал он без предисловий, – используете мое имя, чтобы пропиарить ваш мусорный центр?  
Наверное, Цуне следовало принести ему извинения. Принести извинения, предложить компенсацию – ведь Занзас мог с легкостью затаскать их по судам, и тогда «Десятое поколение» закроется, так и не принеся никакой пользы.  
«Тогда мы откроемся снова, – подумал Цуна зло. – Я буду работать на трех, нет, четырех работах – и не позволю так просто…»  
– Используем, – сказал он вместо этого вслух. – Мы пользуемся любой возможностью, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Даже такой незначительной.  
Наверное, Реборн бы им гордился, подумал Цуна отстраненно. Он только что оскорбил чемпиона Европы по стрельбе.  
«Не знал, что я на это способен», – подумал он, бросая в рот еще одну таблетку антацида. Пить антацид в пятнадцать...  
Занзас ухмыльнулся.  
– А у тебя, я гляжу, все-таки есть хребет.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Цуна грустно.  
«Сейчас он скажет, что подает на нас в суд».  
Однако Занзас вместо этого сказал кое-что другое:  
– Говорят, у вас тут есть преподаватели на добровольных началах.  
– Есть, – кивнул Цуна, все еще не понимая, куда он клонит.  
– Поздравляю, мусор, – хмыкнул Занзас, – теперь я у вас работаю.


End file.
